Three Years and Counting
by jade94
Summary: Sequel to Rivals Than Lovers; Roger's and Novak's relationship through the 2011 ATP tennis season. There are ups and downs, but they have each other.
1. Austrailian Open I

**Chapter One: Australian Open I**

Melbourne, Australia

Novak Djokovic sighed as he entered the hotel that was going to be his home for the next two weeks. With a sigh he came up to the front desk to check in. "Welcome to the Stamford Park, Mr. Djokovic," the concierge said.

"Thank you," Novak said. "Checking in." The concierge looked for a check in paper for him to sign as Novak search for his wallet in his bag to get his credit card. The next thing the concierge said sent a chill through his body.

"Welcome to the Stamford Park, Mr. Federer." Novak felt someone stand beside him and bump elbows with him.

"Thank you," Roger said as Novak chanced a glance and notice how close their hands were on the counter. All he had to do was stretch out his finger and it would graze the back of Roger's hand. He waited until the hotel employee had his back turned to do just that and he saw Roger smirk. The concierge handed Novak a paper to fill out and Novak reached for a pen. His arm brushed up against Roger's and the concierge was none the wiser at Roger's little chuckle. "Novak," he said.

"Roger," the Serb said. "How was your Christmas holiday?" he asked filling out the form in front of him. He kept his eyes down as Roger pondered the question.

_Flashback_

_Novak and Roger were wrapped up in each other on Novak's bed. Novak's legs were wrapped around Roger's waist while Roger's arms were wrapped around Novak, the sheet was twisted around the two of them. Roger's mouth attached to the Serb's neck as his kissed and sucked it. They both moaned deeply as Roger thrust into Novak. "Roger," Novak moaned._

"_Novak," Roger moaned and he changed his thrust angle and the Serb let out a gasped moan._

_End Flashback_

"Fantastic," he said causing the Serb to smile as he signed the check in paper because he knew what Roger was thinking about. Roger couldn't stay for long so they used what little time they had to spend as much time together. They didn't leave the bedroom until the day Roger had to leave. Then again, Roger did get out of the bed to get food from the kitchen. They were human after all.

"Your keys, Mr. Djokovic," the concierge said handing Novak three keys. His mother will get one and he planned to give Roger the other one. He gathered the three keys and gathered his things. He listened as Roger communicated with the concierge and he walked behind him. He discreetly slipped a key card into Roger's back pocket of his jeans. Roger cleared his throat when Novak pinched his butt before heading to the elevator. As he finished his check in, a delivery boy came in with a white box and Roger smiled knowing what was in the small box. "Can I help you, young man?" the concierge asked.

"Delivery for Mr. Djokovic," he said putting the box down on the counter. The concierge gave the boy a tip and flagged someone over. A bellhop came over and took the box from him.

"Mr. Djokovic just checked into room 515," the concierge said and Roger made a mental note of the room number as the bellhop nodded before taking off. Roger got his keys and managed to get into the elevator with the bellhop. He watched as the bellhop opened the box slightly to see three roses before reaching for the card.

"Should you be doing that?" he asked and the bellhop closed the box back up like he got his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Sorry," the bellhop said. "It's just weird that a guy is getting flowers from someone."

"Why is that weird?" he asked. "Someone obviously loves him very much," he said.

"It's just I've gotten stuck twice already doing this," he said. "This is the third time and I wanted to see who signed the card."

"That's personal," Roger said to him. "Who cares if you've gotten stuck with the delivering job." The bellhop sighed as the elevator dinged arriving at the fifth floor. Roger watched him exit the elevator before the doors closed to continue on to his floor. "Nosy creep," he muttered.

Novak was just getting settled when there was a knock on the door. He headed over and opened the door to find a bellhop. "Flower delivery arrived at the front desk for you, Mr. Djokovic," he said presenting the box of flowers to him.

"Thanks," he said taking the box. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty pound note and gave it to him.

"Thank you," the bellhop said before he closed the door and sighed out. He opened the box and smiled seeing three simple roses with greens and baby's breath. Their stems were wrapped together in a water tube so they would last until he had gotten them. He noticed the card and took it out to read it.

_**Happy Anniversary, baby. Love, R-**_

He pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number. It rang only once before someone picked up.

"Get your flowers?" a voice asked.

"I did," he said sitting down.

"Three years together," Roger said. They both considered the Australian Open when they got together. No matter what their little support group thought. According to Rafa and the others, they didn't become a couple until they had sex in Indian Wells, but they let them think that.

"The bellhop just dropped them off," Novak said as he admired his roses.

"I rode up in the elevator with them," Roger said. "That bellhop has somehow got the job of delivery those to you since I started it," he said causing Novak to chuckle. "He tried to look at the note inside, but I stopped him."

"My hero," Novak said causing him to chuckle. "I thought the bellhop looked familiar," he laughed. "If it helps, I've been giving him twenty pound tips," he said causing Roger to laugh.

"I'm sure it does."

"So, can you come over tonight?" Novak asked.

"You bet your ass I'm coming over," he said.

"Well, that will have to wait until I talk with you," he said.

"Okay. I'll be there around ten."

"Okay," he said. "Thanks for the roses. I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," Roger said before hanging up.

Ten o'clock came and Novak was trying not to fall asleep when he heard his door beep. He sat up in bed as the door opened and then closed. "Novak?"

"Bedroom," he called out and Roger came in, his tennis bag around his shoulder. He knelt down in front of Novak who let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Roger asked.

"My father knows about me," Novak said.

"He knows you're gay?" Roger asked and he nodded. "You didn't tell him over the holidays did you?"

"I didn't have a choice," Novak said. "Ever since Jelena failed at getting a rise out of me, she told Dad she was going to stop trying, but it wasn't going to stop him."

"What did he do?"

"He invited some other daughter of a family friend over for our Christmas party," Novak said. "He introduced the two of us hoping something would spark. Nothing did, but it didn't stop her from trying."

"She try to have sex with you?" he asked.

"Almost succeeded," Novak said. "I brushed her off, she huffed off and Dad got mad and I just …."

"Oh, no."

"I blurted it out and outed myself in front of not only Dad, but friends and family," Novak said. "Mum tried to help, but I set myself up. After Christmas, I flew back to Monaco."

"Lucky for me, Mirka got me a plane ticket for Christmas to Monaco already." Novak chuckled.

"I really wasn't expecting you to be there when I got in, but I was glad you were," he said thankful that he made a copy of his condo key for Roger.

"What I don't understand," Roger said standing up, "is why you didn't tell me then."

"Because as soon as I saw you I jumped you, remember?" he asked and Roger chuckled. "It slipped my mind," he said. "I only just remembered because my mum is coming and my father may not."

"But it's a Grand Slam tournament," Roger said and Novak shrugged.

"Make matters worse, I told him I had a boyfriend," he said. "Now he's going to make it his life's mission to find out this mysterious boyfriend of mine."

"He'll explode when he finds out it's me," Roger said sitting next to him. He kissed Novak softly before pushing him back onto the bed. "You might have to spend more time in my room then me coming to yours," he said swinging a leg over to straddle Novak.

"Maybe," he said. "I heard about your Rally for Relief for the victims of the Queensland Floods. Count me in," he said.

"Good," Roger said. "So, now that that's out of the way, can we get to business?" he asked before taking off his shirt.

"Sure," he said before Roger covered him with his body. "Make love to me, Roger," he said.

"Whatever you want, baby," Roger said before capturing his lips in a kiss. Novak moaned softly as Roger's hands ran down his sides. "I'm going to make love to you all night," he said kissing down Novak's neck.

It was two in the morning when Novak was startled awake. He wasn't sure what caused him to wake up until there was a knock on the door. He looked behind him to see Roger was still sleeping and he managed to free himself from the Swiss limbs that held him. Somehow in the dark, he managed to find some clothes and put them on. He hurried to the door and unlatched the lock before opening the door a bit. There stood Jelena Jankovic. "Jelena?" he asked.

"Sorry, but I can't sleep," she said.

"So, you decided to bother me. Oh, goody," he said. "You know, I was nice and warm in my bed, spooning with my boyfriend," he said causing her to gasp. She knew he was gay and had a boyfriend, but she didn't know who that boyfriend was.

"Can I meet him?" she asked eagerly bouncing up and down on her feet.

"He's sleeping," he stated.

"I can wait," she said.

"It's two in the morning," he said. "I'm not waking him up just so you can meet him." Jelena whined and Novak let out a sigh. "You want to meet him, talk with Ana."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because she knows who he is and she's part of our support group," he said.

"Support group?" she asked before gasping out. "Oh, my God. Is your boyfriend another tennis player?" she whispered frantically before he shut the door.

Novak took off his clothes and climbed back into bed with Roger. Roger's arm came around him and pulled him closer. "Who was that?"

"Jelena. She couldn't sleep, so she decided to wake me up," he said.

"Us," Roger corrected. "I was up at the first knock, but it wasn't my room, so I stayed in bed."

"Well, we might get a new member in our support group," Novak said as Roger kissed his neck.

"Fine with me," the Swiss man said. "The more the merrier," he added causing Novak to chuckle.

Meanwhile …...

Jelena headed over to Ana's room where she was sure her fellow Serb was up. She wasn't sure why, but it seemed that Novak did better with the time zones than his other Serbs. Maybe his boyfriend was the reason for that. She knocked on the door softly so she wouldn't wake anyone up and waited. The door opened to show a wide awake Serbian, Ana Ivonavic. "Ana, Nole said something about a support group that I needed to join." Ana groaned and stepped aside, gesturing her to come in.

"Might as well," she said.

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Austrailian Open II

**Chapter Two: Australian Open II**

Melbourne, Australia

It was the day before Rally for Relief and the Rovak Support Group was meeting to welcome a new member. Jelena sat with Ana as more and more people she recognized filtered into the room. Andy Roddick, the 'president' of the group, Rafa Nadal, Andy Murray, Leyton Hewitt, Maria Sharapova, the Williams sisters, Kim Clisters, Stan Wawrinka, Sam Stosur and the newest member, Caroline Wozniacki. There were a lot more people in it than she thought. Andy R. stood up to address the group. "All right, we have gathered here to welcome a new member, Ms Jelena Jankovic," he announced and there was scattered applause. "She had been suggested to this group by Novak himself, so we must welcome her with open arms and tell her just what this support group supports."

"Enough already, Andy," Ana said. "She's drooling over here."

"All right," Andy R. said. "Our group supports the relationship of Rovak."

"Rovak?" Jelena asked.

"It's combination of Novak's name with his boyfriend's," Serena explained. "Fans of favorite TV and movie couples do it. They combine two names into one. Rovak sounded the best."

"So who is Novak's boyfriend?" she asked.

"Roger," Andy R. said and there was some stunned silence from the female Serb as it sunk in.

"As in Federer?" she asked.

"That's him," Andy M said.

"But I thought that they hated each other."

"Ah, well that's an act," Venus said.

"That's a hell of an act," Jelena said. "I saw them glaring at each other during practice yesterday."

"They get off on that," Rafa said causing everyone to look at him. "What?" he asked. "Novak said it himself," he said.

"How long has the relationship been going on?" Jelena asked.

"Three years," Kim said and her mouth dropped open. "Yeah, that long."

"Though, when the relationship started is not quite known," Maria said.

"Huh?" Jelena asked.

"Well, Roger caught Novak playing with his 'happy' in the shower after he played him during the Australian Open and heard him moan his name, Roger's that is. He made a proposition to Novak after Roger got himself cleared with a clean bill health," Serena said.

"This was back in 2008?" she asked.

"Yeah," Andy M. said. "Right after Novak kicked his ass on the court," he added.

"So, when did the relationship start?"

"They say in the locker room at Rod Laver stadium after their semifinals match," Stan said.

"We say it was in Novak's hotel room after he won Indian Wells of the same year," Leyton said.

"How come?"

"That when they first had sex," Rafa said. "Though we didn't find out they were together until the US Open of that year."

"They kept it a secret for that long and now this long?" Jelena asked. "They're good," she said.

"Yeah, but we're around in case they need back up. Now, Roger's family knows about them and Novak's mom and brothers know," Andy R. said.

"What about Srdjan?"

"He's still in the dark on the relationship, but Novak told me that Srdjan knows he's gay, but he's not happy about it," Andy M said.

"I guess him discovering his son's three year relationship with one of his on court rivals would push him over the top," Jelena said.

"That's where we come in," Caroline said. "We run interference and help with little fibs."

"If Novak calls you to tell his father that you hung out with each, you will cover for him," Ana explained. "I've done it loads of times. Even with you around," she said.

"I have a question," Jelena said. "Would it be weird to say I want to watch the two of them interact with each other?" she asked.

"Not at all," Venus said.

"It's hot when the two of them kiss," Serena said.

"Because they usually end up humping each other when they kiss," Andy M. added and everyone chuckled.

"You know, ever since Nole told me he was gay, I had been imagining him with others guys and Roger seemed a better fit with him, in my mind anyway," she said. "So, has anyone watched them during coitus?" she asked.

"As in watching them have sex?" Rafa asked and she nodded. "Nope. Though, some of us have walked in on them," he said. He raised his hand, along with Ana, Serena, Venus, Maria, Stan and Andy M.

"So, that's the only way to see them during coitus?" Jelena asked.

"It is. You'd think they'd get smart and start locking the bedroom doors," Kim said.

"Has anyone asked?"

"Us girls have, but Roger has one rule for all of us," Maria said. "The bedroom is off limits."

"Has anyone seen them butt naked walking in on them?"

"I think the only ones who have seen them in all of their glory are their mothers," Roddick said. "Both Lynnette and Dijana walked in on them during their first year together."

"I'm going to have to ask Dijana how Roger's butt looks," Jelena said and everyone chuckled again.

Room 515 was quiet for a change. Roger and Novak were fast asleep, tangled in each others' limbs again. Novak moaned in his sleep and Roger's arm around him tightened around him. The Serb automatically turned in his embrace and pulled him closer to him. Roger was up first, literally and eased himself on top of Novak. "Morning, baby," he said into his ear. Novak moaned as he turned his head and they kissed passionately. "In the mood for some morning sex?" he asked.

"When am I not in the mood for morning sex?" Novak asked. Roger chuckled and reached over for a condom. Novak took it from him and opened it with his teeth, keeping eye contact with Roger. Roger's cock was throbbing as Novak slipped the condom on. Roger moaned deeply before hitching up Novak's hips. He didn't bother preparing him because he was still slick from last night's activities. Novak gasped out a moan as Roger slid into him. He wrapped his legs around Roger's waist and pulled him down into a kiss. Both men moaned as Roger pulled back his hips and thrust into Novak. The rhythm started slow, but Novak's pants and moans at each thrust encouraged Roger to go faster. Novak's fingers twisted into his curls as he kissed down his neck. The Serb groaned sounding like he does on court. Roger always liked those moans the best.

Novak dug his nails into Roger's skin when Roger adjusted the angle and began hitting his prostate. He bent his head back in loud moans and Roger had to cover his mouth to quiet him down. "You want security to come knocking on your door?" he asked. Novak shook his head before his eyes rolled up into the back his lids. "Then keep quiet, baby," he said before grunting when Novak's hands reached his ass. "Oh, you ..." he groaned before thrusting faster and harder into the Serb.

"Oh, God, Roger," Novak moaned out bending his head back. Roger took advantage and sucked on the tender neck before him. "Please, Roger, touch me," Novak pleaded and Roger reached between them and began to pump his organ in time with his thrusts. Novak's fingers tightened their hold on his hair and Roger let a groan before thumbing the head of the cock in his hand. Novak's mouth opened in a silent cry and Roger felt the warm nectar escape from the Serb's organ in his hand. He followed soon after with a strangled groan and he collapsed on top of Novak. They laid there for a few minutes basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. A knock happened on the door and they both looked at each other fearing that it just might be security. "I don't want to get up," Novak said.

"You have to," Roger said pulling out of him. "It's your hotel room." Novak groaned as he got up and pulled on his boxers and his shirt, double checking that it was indeed his before slipping it on. He headed to his door and spotted a waiter from the kitchen. It wasn't security, just the standard breakfast he always had when he checks in. He opened the door and allowed him to wheel the cart in. Hopefully there was enough for two on the tray. He hurried to his bag to fish out his wallet to retrieve a tip and the waiter thanked him before leaving. Novak wheeled the cart into the bedroom to see Roger was getting dressed.

"Do you have time for breakfast?" he asked.

"I wish I did," he said as he pulled on his shoes. "I need to get back to my room and get my stuff together."

"Sure," he said. "I don't think there's enough for you anyway," he added. Roger playfully tickled Novak in the side and gave him a kiss. "I'll be talking to Murray when we practice with each other. I'll see how the support group meeting went."

"Okay," Roger said before kissing him again. This kiss lasted longer as Roger gently cupped Novak's face and bent him backwards. Novak's arms came around him to keep him from falling onto the floor. Roger righted them before putting a hand on Novak's ass. He gave it a squeeze as he gave Novak's neck a love bite. "I'll see you tonight?" he asked and Novak nodded his head not trusting his voice. "Okay," Roger said before kissing his softly on the cheek then left the room.

When Novak was out in the practice courts, he found himself in the arms of Jelena Jankovic. Any other player would've thought she was nuts, but some support players were around and they chuckled at their newest member's antics. "You're looking quite chipper this morning," she said. He chuckled as he turned a bit red before pulling away from her.

"So, what do you want?" he asked.

"Well …." she trailed.

"You can't watch us," he said. She whined when he held up a finger. "No."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I'm uncomfortable with the idea of someone watching us during our most private and intimate moments," Novak said. "The bedrooms, hotel rooms, my place and his place are the only places we can be together and I just don't want any one to see us together like that."

"Except your mothers have seen you like that," she said.

"They only saw us one time each and both were accidents," he said causing her to chuckle. "At least his mum didn't see us in all our glory," he added.

"So, your mum...?"

"I don't know what she saw. There was sheet around us, but she's never come out and said she had seen us both butt naked," he said as they came to his practice court where Murray was. "Is that all?" he asked.

"Ah, well," she said. "Have you measured your boyfriend in your three years together?" she asked causing him to go red. "Well?"

"He's a light sleeper," Novak said. "I tried once, but he woke up before I could get a final measure." Jelena whined and he chuckle. "Go measure your own boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend," she said.

"Then get one," he said walking onto the practice court where Murray waited for him.

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Austrailian Open III

**Chapter Three: Australian Open III**

Melbourne, Australia

It was in the middle of the night when Novak woke up with a start. He glanced at the clock to see it was two in the morning and he groaned. He wasn't sure what woke him up, but he felt the warm arm around him. Roger sighed in his sleep and he carefully turned around in his arms. His thoughts went back to his conversation with Jelena. Maybe he should try to measure him again. He carefully pulled the sheet back and looked down at Roger's cock. He licked his lips and began to work the organ up. Roger was usually in a deeper sleep late at night and it took a while for him to react. Novak took his forefinger and thumb and began to measure what he thought was inches up Roger's cock. He was only half way up when Roger's hands stop his wrists. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm measuring you," Novak said, "but I don't have a tape measure. I'm improvising." Roger chuckled before putting one of Novak's hands onto his cock again.

"To measure a cock, it must be at full staff," he said. "Wait until I'm really stiff in your hand," he said reaching into the nightstand on the left. "And measure me before bringing me off," he said holding up a small tape measure.

"How did you...?"

"I had one in my drawer too," Roger said before Novak took the tape measure. He pulled the Serb into a kiss as the hand around his cock began to pull him. He moaned out a grunt as Novak worked his cock. He groaned out, bending his head back. Novak took the opportunity to kiss Roger's neck on his pulse point. Just as Roger felt like he was going to come, Novak removed his hand. He pulled out the tape and carefully placed it on Roger's cock.

"Wow," he said. "You're just over eight inches," he said and Roger chuckled.

"I grew then," he said. "I was over seven when I measured myself when I was fifteen," he said and Novak looked at him in disbelief. "It was dare." Novak chuckled and got a condom from the other drawer.

"Here you are all nice and hard," he said. "It'd be a shame to waste it." Roger chuckled as Novak ripped open the condom. He rolled it onto Roger's cock and Roger groaned trying to keep from coming. He gasped when Novak straddled his waist and eased down on his stiff cock. Both men groaned as Novak slid onto Roger. Novak didn't give Roger any warning as he immediately started to ride him. Roger groaned, bringing his hands to the Serb's hips, but Novak wasn't going to have it. He grabbed Roger's wrists and removed them from his hips.

"No, no, no, no," Roger chanted as Novak pinned his wrists down. He groaned as he thrust his hips up to meet Novak's and he managed to get a cry out of the Serb, meaning he found his sweet spot. "Novak, I need to touch you," he said.

"Touch my cock," Novak said letting Roger's hands free. Novak held the headboard using it as leverage as he rode Roger harder. He hung his head down as Roger's hand worked his cock up to the point where the Swiss man was. "Oh, God, Roger," he moaned. Roger moaned as he came and he squeezed the cock in his hand hard, but Novak didn't come. "Roger, I need to come, please." Roger lifted Novak off of him and flipped them over.

"Allow me," he said before kissing down the Serb body and then engulfed his cock. Novak gasped, grabbing the headboard as Roger sucked his cock. He moaned as Roger worked his tongue around the head before going back down. Then he came up, running his teeth along the sensitive skin underneath.

"Oh, God, Roger, teeth, teeth. Oh, fuck," he moaned as he came inside Roger's mouth. He felt Roger pull off and kiss his way back up. He kissed him and Novak tasted himself on Roger's tongue. "God, you realize that was the fifth time we've had sex and we've only been in Australia for four days."

"We're slipping," Roger said. "Last year after four days we had sex at least a dozen times."

"Well, just once I wish we could get together without there being sex involved," he said.

"What?"

"I mean, I wish we could go out to a nice dinner," Novak said as Roger rolled off him. "I know we can't go out, but I want a nice dinner between the two of us."

"You've never told me this before," he said. "Nole, I think the only place we could go out and not have any photos taken of us is a restaurant in Monaco."

"Doesn't have to be a restaurant," Novak said cuddling up to him. "Just the two of us with room service is fine and not a meal after we had sex." Roger kissed his temple as he thought about what Novak said.

Next week …...

Making it into the semifinals was a momentous occasion. Especially since you were the defending champion. Then he finds out Novak moved on to the semifinals as well. He wanted to do something special and he was going to need help to pull it off. He called Andy M, Caroline and Kim. They all jumped at the chance of helping Roger surprise Novak.

Novak's phone went off on his way up to his hotel room. It was Roger. "Hey, you," he said answering his trademark way. Roger thought it was cute.

"Hey," Roger said. "I have a proposition for you. How about a romantic dinner, just us two, tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night?" Novak asked. "I thought we had an agreement about not seeing each other the night before we play against each other."

"No, we agreed not to have sex the night before we play each other in a match," Roger said. "This is just dinner. Be at my room at eight o clock sharp."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Great, I love you."

"I love you too." Roger hung up his phone, turning to see Kim, Caroline and Andy were playfully wiping fake tears away.

"I love you, man," Andy said coming up to Roger with fake sobbing.

"Don't," Roger said.

"Okay," Andy said before backing up.

When Novak arrived at Roger's hotel room, he heard soft music playing and groaned, thinking Roger was going back on their deal of 'No Sex Before They Played Each Other'. He used his key to enter and got the shock of his life. There was a dining table set up in the middle of the room and Roger stood there with a smile on his face. "Close the door, please," he said and Novak did. He didn't see Murray behind him and jumped when the Scotsman called out.

"May I take your jacket, sir?" he asked. Novak looked back to Andy then to Roger who smiled and gestured to his coat. Novak chuckled as he took off his jacket and handed it to Andy, both hearing Roger's sharp intake of breath as Andy took the jacket before hanging it on the back of a chair. Novak was wearing a very fitting shirt and it was Roger's favorite of his collection. "I will show you gentlemen to your table," Andy said. Even with the short walk, he was being just like a host.

"What are you doing?" Novak asked Roger as they walked over to the table.

"Granting your wish," he said before holding out one of the chairs to let Novak sit down. He did so and Roger sat on the chair across the table. Andy clapped his hands dramatically and Novak chuckled seeing Kim come out of the bedroom dressed like a waitress.

"The cook has prepared a special meal for your anniversary, gentlemen," she said. "Steak with baked potato and steamed vegetables."

"Sounds great," Roger said.

"Do you have a wine list?" Novak asked deciding to play along.

"Red wine restaurant only," Kim said.

"Red wine it is," Roger said and she left the room as Caroline came in with a lighter. Novak snickered as she lit the candles on the table before putting the lighter in her pocket and taking the bottle of wine from Kim who had come back in the room with it before heading back into the bedroom. Novak put his hand over his mouth and watched Caroline try to open the bottle.

"Andy," she groaned before Andy came to her rescue and easily popped the top. He gave it back to her and she poured two glasses full before putting the wine back into the ice bucket. "Kim will return with your food shortly," she said as Novak smiled behind his hand. She hurried back to the bedroom and apparently that was Kim's cue to enter with the food. She put a plate of food in front of them and lifted the lids.

"Voila," she said. "Enjoy your meals, gentlemen." She skipped off to the bedroom and she and Caroline stood with the backs against the wall wanting to hear everything said.

"I can't believe you did this," Novak said making Roger smile.

"When you said you wanted a quiet dinner, I decided to arrange it."

"What about this help you got?" he asked and Roger looked over to Andy who stood at the door. "Having them masquerade as wait staff?"

"They're big softies," he said causing Novak to chuckle. "You're lucky I didn't call our mothers," he said causing Novak to laugh putting down his wine.

"Oh, that would have been awkward. Dinner with our mothers in the next room." Roger chuckled as Novak cut up his meat. Dinner passed without incident and the three helpers got to see some nice moments between the couple they supported. Roger would say something funny and Novak would bubble with laughter. Little intimate touches of their hands showed the love between the two. Caroline and Kim, watching from the bedroom, were giddy as school girls.

"No way," Roger said. "Gypsies?" he asked after Novak had told him a bit of his family history.

"Don't scoff," Novak said. "Mum's even taught me to read palms." Roger chuckled as Kim and Caroline brought some spumoni out. It was one of Novak's favorite dessert. "You don't believe me," he said as the dessert was put on the table. Caroline and Kim tried to hold in their smiles, but the interaction between Roger and Novak was too much and they were giggling back into the bedroom. Novak dug into his dessert and Roger was rooted to his seat as he watched Novak devour his dessert. He hadn't even touched his yet by the time Novak was half way through with his.

"Oh, my God," Roger said.

"What?" Novak asked.

"You are raping your dessert," he said causing Novak to stop eating and snickers filled the room.

"It's good," Novak said. "I can't help it."

"Yeah, well, if you don't stop it, then I'm going to break my promise of 'No Sex Before We Play Each Other'." he said. "And the three helpers will watch." Novak put his spoon down and cleared his throat as more snickers streamed through the room. "Savor your dessert. You woof it down like that you're liable to get a cold headache."

"Okay, I'll savor it," Novak said. He took a spoonful and kept eye contact with Roger as he slowly put the spoonful of dessert into his mouth. He closed his eyes with a soft moan and Roger was immediately regretting telling his boyfriend to savor his dessert. Novak made a show of licking his spoon clean before going for another scoop.

"You're doing that on purpose," he said.

"Hmm, hmm," Novak hummed. Roger slowly licked his lips as Novak licked his spoon clean again. "You told me to savor it," he said.

"Andy," Roger called out and Andy came over to the table.

"Yes, sir?" he asked in his most pompous voice cause Novak to chuckle.

"Could you clear the room?" Roger asked and Andy looked over at Novak then back to him.

"What about that promise you made me make for you?" Andy asked. "Quote; 'Stay in the bloody room so I don't jump Novak's bones.' Unquote," he said.

"No, just go into the bedroom with Caroline and Kim," Roger said. Andy looked over to Novak who gestured it was okay before he walked into the bedroom. "And close the door. We'd like to have a private conversation." They heard disappointed groans before the doors to the bedroom closed. All three pressed their ears against the door to try to hear even the slightest noise.

"Okay, lay it on me," Novak said.

"You are killing me over here," Roger said and he smiled. "I'm dying to kiss you."

"You can," Novak said, "when I leave at the end of the date."

"You ready to leave?" Roger asked causing Novak to laugh.

In the bedroom …..

"What's going on in there?" Andy asked. "I can't hear anything."

"And you think we can hear?" Kim asked.

"We can't hear either," Caroline said. "I think Novak's laughing though."

Roger and Novak had moved closer and were side by side. The dessert was spent, but neither wanted the date to end. Roger was trailing his fingers along the back of Novak's hand with his right hand when Novak turned it over and began to trail his fingers along the lines. "You reading my palm?" he asked.

"Uh, huh," Novak hummed. Neither heard the door to the bedroom open as the three helpers watched. "You have a long life line," he said tracing it with his finger.

"What else do you see?" Roger asked. "Any future titles? Grand Slams?" Novak chuckled as he traced each line.

"A domestic partner for life," he said. "Maybe even as a husband." Roger chuckled as Novak turned his head to look at him.

"Us? Married?" he asked. Novak shrugged as he traced another line and Roger began to trace his neck with his left hand. "Any kids?" he asked.

"At least two," Novak said and the Swiss chuckled before intertwining their fingers together. "Maybe a dog."

"You already have a dog," Roger said. "Pierre get lonely without you?"

"Jelena takes care of him while I'm gone," Novak said. "You know, I never realized how long your fingers were until looking at them now." He chuckled as Roger peppered kisses onto his neck.

"Thought you'd know by now since they've been wrapped around your cock so many times," he said softly into his ear. Novak turned his away from Roger, turning a shade of deep pink. "You are so cute when you blush." The Serb chuckled before Roger leaned in and they kissed softly.

Caroline, having never seen Roger and Novak kiss before, was in awe. "Wait for it," Andy said and no sooner did he say that, the kiss grew passionate and a moan echoed towards them. Which one moaned was anybody's money. It was probably Novak. Roger than leaned forward and pulled Novak into his lap and Andy sprung into action "Oh, red alert," Andy said before barging into the room. "Hold up!" he shouted causing Roger and Novak to break apart with a gasp. "As much as I know the girls were liking that, I have a promise to keep. You, " he said pointing to Novak as he got off Roger's lap, "need to leave before he," he said pointing to Roger as he stood up from the chair, "kicks us out and has his way with you," he said. "God, I can't believe I just said that last bit," he said causing Novak to chuckle as he went to get his jacket. "Watch yourself, mate," Andy said to Roger as he walked Novak to the door.

"Why don't you make yourself useful, garcon and clear the table," Roger said causing Andy to groan as they got to the door. He helped Novak put his jacket on and the Serb turned to face him. "So, what's on the agenda for you tomorrow?"

"Playing my semifinals match tomorrow," Novak said leaning on the door.

"Who are you playing?" Roger asked.

"Some bloke named Roger Federer," he said causing Roger to chuckle.

"He any good?"

"Number two in the world," he said. "I'm number three."

"Aw, well, that doesn't mean you'll beat him," Roger said. "He is the defending champion, you know."

"Sounding awfully cocky there, Mr. Federer," Novak said. "Want to make a bet?" he asked.

"What kind of bet?" Roger asked as Novak looked behind him to make sure they weren't being eavesdropped on.

"Who ever wins tomorrow gets to top," Novak softly said. "Deal?" he asked holding out his hand.

"You're serious?" he asked. Though he didn't want to admit it, Roger liked being topped by Novak and wished he did it more often. Last time the Serb took him was Wimbledon last year when he lost in the quarterfinals to Berdych. Roger licked his lips as he shook Novak's hand.

"Deal," he said before sealing it with a kiss. He pulled away to let Novak out the door. The Serb checked the hall before leaving, pursing his lips together in a kiss towards him.

No way the Serb was going to win this bet.

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. Austrailian Open IV

**Chapter Four : Australian Open IV**

Melbourne, Australia

It really was uncanny that Novak beat him in straight sets like he did in 2008. It's not like Roger gave up. He made him work for the first two sets, but he lost his steam in the third and Novak was able to pull the win out. He beat the defending champion in straight sets again. Now he was nervously pacing his hotel room, waiting for Novak to get done with his post match interviews. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. He didn't realize he fell asleep until felt something pressed on his groin. His chocolate brown eyes shot open to meet hazel ones and Novak smiling down at him. "Oh, crap. I fell asleep, didn't I?" he asked sitting up.

"I don't blame you," Novak said. "It's almost two in the morning," he said and Roger looked at the clock.

"Good thing you don't play for another day," he said. "I have a bet to live up to." Novak smiled before kissing Roger's lips softly. "I just hope I can stay awake," he added.

"You will," Novak said. He took off his shirt and pulled off Roger's before pushing him onto the bed. He kissed him before trailing his lips down his neck. Roger moaned as Novak moved down his chest, pulling on his chest hair, then down his stomach. Novak started to pull down his pants and Roger lifted his hips up to let him pull them off. "Turn over and get on your knees," Novak said. It was no surprise to Roger that Novak wanted him on his stomach. Novak topping him wasn't a regular thing and Roger wasn't as stretched as he was. Roger turned over and got up on his knees. "Hands on the headboard," Novak said sliding off the bed. Roger placed his hands on the headboard as Novak dropped his pants and boxers to the floor. He felt the bed dip down as Novak got back on. It was a while until Novak ran his hands along his sides, causing him to gasp out. He wasn't ticklish, just very sensitive.

Novak ran his hands down Roger's sides and then pulled the boxers down off his hips. They laid in a heap at Roger's knees and then Roger heard Novak moan in appreciation. "I ever tell you you got a nice ass?" Novak asked causing him to chuckle.

"No," Roger said. He felt Novak's lips touch his tailbone before trailing up his spine. He moaned softly as Novak's cock brushed up against his ass. "Novak," he moaned.

"What?" Novak asked as he teased Roger by moving his hips and his cock teasingly brushed up against his ass.

"Stop teasing and fuck me already," the Swiss said before he heard a cap pop open. Two slicks fingers entered him and he groaned deeply. The two fingers scissored apart and then bended, hitting his sweet spot. "Oh, God, Nole," Roger gasped before Novak entered another finger. He rotated and twisted his fingers and Roger was having problems staying up on his knees. Novak's arm wrapped around his waist and he felt the fingers brush up against his nerve bundle and his high pitch moan escaped from his mouth. Though Novak had told him in the past that he loved that sound, he was a bit embarrassed that he makes it. The fingers pulled out and he felt Novak's lips press up against his neck.

"You want me to fuck you?" Novak asked before licking up his ear.

"God, yes, please," Roger begged which was totally uncharacteristic of him. Except for when they were in their current position.

Novak opened a condom and rolled it onto his throbbing his cock. He put a lather of lube on, not wanting to hurt Roger like he did last time he took him. Roger groaned when Novak pushed into him. "Wow, you are really tight, Roger," Novak said. Roger moaned out as Novak slid into him and stilled to allow him to adjust. Novak kissed his neck softly, underneath his ear, and pulled back his hips. Roger groaned as his young lover thrust his hips into his, pushing his cock back into him. His head hung low as Novak began a slow, steady pace and he moved his hips to match his thrusts. He went to move his hand, but Novak slapped it back into place. "Hands on the headboard," he said.

"I'm sorry," Roger said as Novak clasped his hand around his cock. "Oh, God," he moaned as Novak began to pump and pull his cock. Before he could react, Novak slipped something onto his cock and he groaned as he turned on their vibrator. "Shit, Novak," he gasped as Novak quickened his thrusts and he could no longer keep up with him. Novak held himself up on the headboard, keeping his one hand underneath them working Roger's cock with his hand as the vibrator did it's job. Novak groaned deeply as he changed the angle of his thrusts and Roger cried out.

"Tell me you're close," he groaned snapping his hips against Roger's ass.

"Yes, God, yes," Roger moaned before letting out a cry that almost sounded like a girly moan. Novak groaned out as Roger's muscles clenched down on his cock and he came in a strangled moan. The Serb fell onto the Swiss causing him to grunt. "Can I take my hands off the headboard?" he asked as Novak pulled the vibrator off of him.

"Yeah," Novak said pulling out of him. They laid down on the bed beside each other, trying to slow their breaths. "Wow," Novak exclaimed.

"Yeah, the same," Roger said. "I keep forgetting how good that feels until you do it again."

"I need to take you more often," Novak said. Roger chuckled as Novak pulled off his condom and tossed it away. He gasped out when Roger's arm came around his waist and pulled him up against him. "Does this bet last throughout the year each time we come up against each other?" he asked.

"Not all the time," he said into Novak's ear.

"So, when?" Novak asked.

"How about the Grand Slams only?" Roger suggested.

"Sounds good," Novak said. "I like topping you, but I prefer the other way," he said.

"Well, in that case," Roger said into his ear. "You win your final against Murray and I will take you as long as you like."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," Roger said before getting on top of him. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," Novak said before Roger kissed him softly.

After Novak's Australian Open win...

Novak sighed as he entered his hotel room and closed the door. He entered the bedroom and was a little disappointed to not see Roger in the bed. He put his bag down and placed his second Australian Open trophy down on a table. He began to undress when he heard a sound. "Roger?" he called out before he heard the shower turn on. He entered the bathroom, but saw no Roger and walked over to the shower. He pulled the curtain back, no Roger, but running water. He let out a sigh before starting to take off the rest of his clothes. He thought he heard someone moan before stepping into the shower. He then noticed that the shower had a timer on it set. He didn't remember setting it but didn't think anything of it as he showered.

When he finished, he turned the water off and reached out from behind the curtain for the towel. However, he came up empty and he looked to see there was no towel. He pulled back the curtain and looked around for any towels, but didn't see any until he saw one laying on the bed. He headed into the bedroom and took the towel off the bed. He thought he heard that moan of delight again before wrapping the towel around his waist. He laid down on the bed and let out a sigh. He closed his eyes and began to even out his breathing in an exercise. It was then he heard the moan again and heard someone walk into the room. He opened his eyes and sat up seeing Roger. "I can't take it anymore," the Swiss said as he began to take off his clothes. "I was going to jump you in the shower, but I changed my mind because I like how you smell after you shower."

"Where the hell were you?" he asked.

"I was hiding in the linen closet," Roger said dropping his pants. He pulled off his boxers and Novak found himself licking his lips. "I was going to grab you while you were walking around naked, but I didn't want to scare you." He climbed onto the bed and hovered over Novak. "Plus, when we usually do that, we end up having fast, rough sex."

"So?" he asked.

"So, you won a Grand Slam title," Roger said. "I want to make love to you," he said before capturing Novak's lips in a soft kiss. "I can't do that when I'm pounding into you." He felt Novak react to the statement before he removed the towel around Novak's waist. He tossed it aside and reached over to the bedside table for the lube and condoms. "Put your legs around me," he said and Novak's legs enclosed around his waist and he opened a condom and rolled it onto Novak's cock. Novak gasped a little seeing Roger get the vibrator out. He attached to his cock before opening the lube. A slick finger entered Novak and he gasped when it flicked inside him causing his hips to buck. Roger chuckled as he entered another finger than another. Novak's hand twisted in the sheets as he moaned and groaned.

"Roger, please," Novak said. Roger twisted his fingers up and he got a squeal from his young lover. "Oh, God, Rog," the Serb groaned.

"You want me to make love to you?" Roger asked and Novak nodded not wanting to speak, but Roger wasn't going to have any of that. He wanted Novak to tell him. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I didn't hear that last bit," he said. He twisted his fingers again getting a startled moan from the Serb underneath him.

"Yes, Roger," Novak moaned. "I want you to make love to me," he cried out. Not the kind of behavior you'd expect from a champion. Roger removed his fingers and opened a condom. He put it on before lathering some lubricant on his throbbing cock. He hitched up Novak's hips and eased into him. Novak opened his mouth, but only a squeak came out as Roger entered him. Roger settled in between his legs as he thrust in him to the hilt and he kissed Novak softly. The Serb moaned as he pulled his hips back then pushed back in. He then did it again and Novak met his thrust this time.

They began a slow rhythm before getting a bit faster. Roger kissed the pulse point on Novak's neck before capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Novak grunted as he thrust up to meet Roger's hips. He felt Roger's hand grab his and their fingers laced together. His other hand cupped his bottom and he groaned softly.

Novak's left hand came up to lace his fingers in Roger's hair. He moaned out when Roger's cock found his bundle of nerves inside him. It never took Roger long to find it. He gasped out when Roger changed the angle of his thrusts to hit it every time and he could no longer meet his thrusts. Roger kissed his neck, biting it lovingly and Novak knew there would be a mark on it. "Tell me you love me," Roger said sweetly into his ear.

"I love you, Roger," Novak gasped as Roger reached in between them and turned the vibrator on. Novak's hips jerked up at the vibration sensation and Roger put his arms underneath his shoulders. "I love you." He pulled away from Novak's neck to see the Serb has his eyes closed shut from the tense sensation. "Ah, Roger, yes," Novak moaned. His cock was now being vibrated and squeezed in between their bodies. "Roger, I'm close," he moaned.

"Open your eyes, baby," Roger said and Novak's hazel eyes opened to meet Roger' brown ones. Both saw the love for each other in the others' eyes and the sensation swept through both of them. Roger and Novak came at the same time in deep moans, gazing into each others' eyes. Roger saw Novak's darken to a deep green while Novak saw Roger's go almost completely black. Roger collapsed on top of him, but had enough sense to switch off the vibrator. Novak let out a deep sigh as Roger pulled it off him and tossed the condom away.

"Holy cow," Novak exclaimed and Roger chuckled. He rested his forehead on Novak's and said something in Swiss German. "What?" he asked. Despite being with him for three years, Novak still didn't know Roger's native tongue fluently yet.

"I'll tell you later," he said as his cock inside his boyfriend softened. He gently pulled out after Novak had removed his legs from around his waist. He removed his condom and tossed it in the waste basket to join the one from Novak's cock. "It's later," he said. "I said, 'Happy Anniversary, baby,'" he said.

"Happy Anniversary," Novak said before curling up to Roger. "Three years."

"Yeah," Roger said. "Who'd of thunk it?" he teased causing Novak to chuckle. "Think we'll make it four years?"

"I'd say forty years," he said. "Maybe more." Roger chuckled before rolling back on top of him.

"As long as I still love you, you're stuck with me," he said before kissing him. Novak moaned when he felt Roger react to the kiss.

"Another round?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?"

Roger was passionately kissing Novak in his hotel room. It was the day everybody who was still in Melbourne was to leave. Novak was flying back to Monte Carlo while Roger was flying back home to Switzerland. They would see each other again in Dubai, but after spending two weeks with Roger, Novak didn't want to spend three weeks without him. Roger pulled away and began kissing down his neck and he instinctively rolled his head to the side to give him more neck. The Swiss grazed his teeth on his pulse point and he let out a small moan. "Wait, Roger," he said pushing Roger away. "We both have flights to catch, so if you don't stop, we'll end up half naked on the floor."

"Fine with me," Roger said and Novak playfully shoved him. He went over to his bags to make sure he had everything.

"So, uh, what do you have planned next weekend?" he asked.

"Rest and training," Roger said.

"Would you like to come to Monte Carlo for Valentine's Day?" he asked. Roger hummed as he gathered Novak into his arms.

"An entire weekend with my gorgeous boyfriend?" Roger asked as he back Novak against the wall. He kissed Novak, who moaned softly, then moved down his neck again, staying close to his ear. "How can I say 'no' to that?" Roger asked and Novak chuckled.

**End of Chapter Four**


	5. Valentine's Day

**Author's note: I just wanted to remind that I do not know Roger, Novak or any other pro tennis player. Wish I did, but I don't. Both guys are totally straight and in happy relationships, though a girl can dream, right? LOL**

**Chapter Five : Valentine's Day**

Monte Carlo, Monaco

As it turned out, Roger did have to say 'no'. The 11th came along and no Roger arrived at Novak's new condo house on the beach. An appearance couldn't be canceled and he had to cancel on Novak. So, Novak spent Friday, Saturday and Sunday training for Dubai with a new trainer his father hired. His name was Eli and he was about his age. Novak also discovered he was gay. His father claimed that his last trainer found out he was gay and was uncomfortable, but he didn't believe him. The three days of training Novak spent with Eli's hands lingering on him when he 'helped' him stretched. The guy made so many passes at him he just about had enough. Then during a workout on Monday afternoon, Eli grabbed his ass, which he said was accidental, and Novak had had enough. He told Eli that he had a boyfriend that he loved and to get out before he did something he would regret. Novak then grabbed his iPod and headed out for a run.

Novak didn't realize he had been out for so long until he looked at his watch. He had been running for two hours. He sighed out before heading back to his house on his private beach.

When he arrived at the bungalow at the end of the walk way to his house, he spotted some rose petals on the chaise lounge. He walked over to it thinking that Eli couldn't take 'no' for an answer, but stop when he saw a thorn-less rose sitting amongst the petals. Underneath the rose was a piece of paper. He picked up the rose and opened the paper. Familiar scribe met his eyes and his face lit up.

_**'Come inside and have dinner. Love, R-'**_

Novak entered his house, taking the ear buds out of his ears and saw more petals leading to the dining nook by the kitchen. The small table was set up with a simple dinner and Roger stood there with a smile and wine. Novak couldn't help the smile that escaped his face as he walked over. "You said you couldn't make it."

"I said I couldn't make it for the weekend," Roger said coming up to him. "I didn't say anything about Valentine's Day itself," he added and went to kiss him, but Novak put a hand on his chest.

"I'm all sweaty from my run," he said. Roger shook his head and batted his hand away before backing him up against the wall.

"Does it look like I care?" he asked before kissing him. Novak moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around Roger's neck. He jumped up, barely giving Roger time to catch him as he wrapped his legs around his waist. Roger grunted as he put his arms underneath Novak and put his back onto the wall. Novak moaned passionately as they kissed hungrily. Novak could never get tired of kissing Roger. The Swiss man kissed down his neck, trailing his tongue along the skin, tasting the saltiness of Novak. "You taste fantastic," he said dragging his tongue along his neck some more. Novak moaned softly as Roger's tongue reached his pulse point underneath his ear. "Put your legs down," Roger said. Novak whined as he did and Roger pulled away. "As much as I want to keep tasting you, I need you to go take a shower and dress for dinner," he said stepping away.

"Okay," Novak said before taking off upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later, Novak came back down in slacks and his green button shirt that brought out the green in his hazel eyes. He had slipped on some shoes before coming down. Roger had added more rose petals to the floor and he just chuckled as Roger pulled out the one seat for him. He sat down and Roger went into the kitchen. "So, what's for dinner?" he asked.

"Patience my love," Roger said. "I had to think of what to cook for you since you went gluten free on me," he added and Novak chuckled as Roger came up to the table with a platter of what looked like little puff balls.

"What is this?" Novak asked.

"Salmon puffs," he said. "I got the recipe from one of my American Facebook friends. She makes it when she can't think of anything else to make. She also assured me it was gluten free."

"Well, even if there was gluten in it, my next tournament's not for another week. It would work it's way out of my system by then."

"That's good, because I got a big can so there's lots." Novak chuckled as Roger also had a side of noodles to go with them. "Bon appetite," he said kissing Novak on the cheek.

The light dinner went on quietly and a lot more private than the last dinner they had together. "This is better than the other dinner," Novak said slipping off his shoes.

"Why's that?" Roger asked dipping a puff into some sauce. It was good. He was going to have to send a thank you card to his American Facebook friend. He almost choked though when he felt a foot land on his lap.

"Cause I couldn't do this," Novak said pressing his foot into Roger's crotch, "with the other three people in the room." Roger grabbed Novak's foot and tickled it causing him to yelp and he retracted it.

"Romantic dinner,only, please," he said before going back to the food as Novak took a sip of wine. "We can have sex after dessert."

"Or during," Novak suggested and Roger pursed his lips together. "Wouldn't be the first time we brought food into bed with us. Remember the chocolate syrup sex-capade after you won the French Open in '09?" Roger chuckled clearly remembering the event.

"Or the whip cream sex-capade following my Wimbledon win after that?" he asked and Novak chuckled. Of course Roger would remember. He was the one covered with both the chocolate syrup and whip cream by Novak. Both of them were so sticky after both times, they had to shower after, which led to another session of lovemaking in the shower. "Would it be silly if I got you something for Valentine's Day?"

"You got me a present?" Novak asked and Roger went over to his overnight bag. He dug through it and came back to the table. He dragged his chair over to sit by Novak and put a small box with a green bow on it in front of his boyfriend.

"I hope you like it," Roger said as Novak pulled the bow off and opened the box. Inside was a simple brass bracelet with a gold bead in the middle. "I saw it and I thought it'd look nice on your wrist." Novak chuckled as he put it on and looked to his boyfriend.

"I got you something too," he said before going into his office and finding the box he had hidden so his father wouldn't have found it while visiting. He walked in with it behind his back and sat down, placing it on the table. Roger opened the box to find a platinum band bracelet. "You probably won't be able to wear it out in public, but I thought it'd be nice to get you something."

"This is platinum," Roger said taking it out of the box.

"I can afford it now," he said. "I had it engraved, too. On the inside." Roger turned it over to see the inscription.

_**To My Favorite Champion. Love, N-**_

Roger chuckled as Novak took it and put it around his wrist. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Roger said back and he kissed Novak who moaned softly. Roger pulled away chuckling.

"What?" Novak asked.

"You moan every time I kiss you."

"You're a great kisser. I could never get tired of kissing you," he said and Roger leaned in closer to him.

"Well, in that case, I'll just keep kissing you then," he said. Novak chuckled as Roger kissed him again. The kiss progressed as Novak got out of his seat and climbed into Roger's lap. Unlike in Australia, there was no one to interrupt them and Roger lifted him up and carried him over to the wall where he had him previously. Novak moaned as his back hit the wall and they were back where they were when he came back from his run. Roger thrust his hips into Novak's and the Serb moaned hungrily into his mouth. He kissed down his neck, listening to the moans coming from his lover. "Roger," Novak moaned, "if you don't take me up to bed, I'm going to make you take me right here." Roger groaned before pressing a kiss onto his neck. "Bedroom, now," he moaned and Roger started the trek up the stairs to Novak's bedroom.

They moaned as they landed on the bed and the clothes began to shed. Once they were down to their boxers, Roger stopped. "What?" he asked.

"Stay," Roger said before leaving the room. Novak sat up on his elbows as he watched Roger leave the bedroom. He didn't have time to think why he would do that because he came back with the rose and a sash. He climbed back onto the bed, straddling Novak and looked at him. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Inexplicably," Novak answered. Roger leaned forward and put the sash over his eyes. He tied it behind his head and gently cupped his face.

"Okay?" he asked and Novak nodded. "Lay back and relax." Novak laid back onto the bed and Roger reached for the rose he put on the bed. He ran the flower along Novak's forehead before running down over his head, then over his lips. Novak moaned softly as the rose went along his neck, tickling him, creating goosebumps. He laughed softly before Roger trailed it along his collarbone. The rose than disappeared off him and Roger replaced it with his lips. Novak moaned softly as Roger trailed his lips down his chest. The Serb gasped as Roger took off his boxers and kissed his member. He waited for Roger to do something else to it but he never did. Roger uncapped the lube and slipped a pillow under Novak's hips. He moaned feeling a finger enter him and Roger began to prepare him for his cock.

Downstairs, Eli entered Novak's house with the intent of apologizing to Novak for being too forward with his advances. He brought some take out to smooth things over. Entering the house, he came into the kitchen and froze. The first thing he saw was the rose petals on the floor leading out to the bungalow deck. The second thing he saw was the dinette table was set and there was some forgotten dinner on the plates. He set the take out on the kitchen counter and glanced upwards. One of the things Srjdan hired him for was to see if he could find out who Novak's boyfriend was and report back to him. He decided to brave the Serbian wrath of Novak and hurried upstairs. He made his way down the hall to Novak's bedroom and heard the sounds of lovemaking coming from inside.

The door was partly open and he peeked in. He made out Novak underneath the more sizable man on top of him, but unfortunately it was too dark in the room for him to make the boyfriend's face. He figured that if he waited, Novak would spill the guy's name in the throes of passion, but things weren't going his way. A soft growl got his attention and he looked to see Pierre, Novak's dog he had rescued from the street, at the end of the hall in his doggie bed. He was caught red handed. That little puff of white fur never did like him and he got up from his bed, his growling getting louder. Eli got up from his crouching position which alerted Novak and his boyfriend in the bedroom. Pierre barked sharply causing Eli to fall down in the hall.

"What was that?" Roger asked as Novak pushed him off and pulled off the sash.

"That was Pierre alerting me to a snoop," Novak said pulling on his boxers. "There's a reason his bed is at the end of the hall." He walked over to the door and opened it more as Roger stayed in the bed. On the floor was Eli. "Eli," he scolded.

"I'm sorry," Eli said.

"Pierre, arret*," Novak commanded and Pierre stopped before going into the bedroom. "What the hell are you doing here, Eli?" *French for 'stop'.

"I came to mend the tear between us," Eli said getting up off the floor. "I brought take out."

"Well, as I'm sure you saw downstairs, I already had dinner and I'm now enjoying dessert," he said and Roger let out a soft chuckle from the bedroom. "How did you get in anyway?"

"The front door was unlocked," Eli said.

"There's a thing called a door bell," Novak said.

"I wasn't expecting you to have company."

"Well, you should have," Novak said. "Take your take out and go eat with someone else." Eli nodded and hurried down the stairs. Novak waited until he heard the door close downstairs before going there himself and locked the front door, latching it and then the back door, latching it as well. He came back into the bedroom to find his boyfriend rewarding his dog with a belly rub. "Pierre, out," he said and the dog whined before jumping off the bed. He went back out to the hall and his bed as Novak closed the bedroom door. Novak walked back to the bed, taking off his boxers and climbed back in with Roger. Roger easily slipped back inside him and they took up where they left off. Novak yelped when Roger changed angles and was hitting his sweet spot every single thrust. "Oh, good God, Roger," he moaned bending his head back.

"Good boy," Roger whispered into his ear. "You ignored his advances," he said before taking hold of his cock. Novak moaned out as Roger began to pull it to his thrusts.

"He, uh, tried to seduce me over the weekend," he said wrapping his legs around Roger's waist.

"Did he?" Roger asked squeezing the cock and the Serb underneath him groaned out.

"Grabbed my, unh, ass during a work...oh, God, out," he moaned out. Just then Roger stopped thrusting and cupped Novak's ass with his left hand. "Roger, please, don't stop," he begged as the hand around his cock gently pulled on him.

"There's only one person who's allowed to touch this ass," he said before smacking it causing Novak to cry out. "Who is that person?"

"You," Novak cried out as Roger snapped his hips up.

"I didn't hear that," he said before snapping his hips back and forth.

"You are...ah...Roger.. only you...are...oh, yes." Roger smirked as he continued his assault on Novak's cock and ass and it wasn't long until Novak came in a sharp cry followed by Roger's deep moan as he came as well. Roger let go of Novak's cock and propped himself up on his elbows. "A bit possessive aren't we?"

"Some guy I don't know grabbed my boyfriend's ass," Roger said. "Yeah, I'm going to get a bit possessive." Novak chuckled as Roger kissed him softly. He pulled out of Novak and laid down next to him. Novak curled up next to him and sighed happily. He listened as Roger's breathing settled down and began to settle down his own. Novak fell asleep first and Roger looked around the bedroom where half of Novak's closet space held his clothes, as did some of the drawers while in the bathroom, there was an extra toothbrush in the holder and some Gillette bath products in his shower. At Roger's house in Switzerland it was the same way. Novak had acquired some space in the dresser, closet and bathroom as well. They were practically living together. Maybe they should get married.

**End of Chapter Five**


	6. Officially' Three Years

**Chapter Six : Officially Three Year**

Indian Wells, California

Standing out in waist deep water, Novak was basking in the sun. He was also contemplating the last three years with Roger and how far they've gotten as a couple. They had changed each other so much in the three years they've been together. He chuckled to himself thinking of their good times and they've managed to go three years without having a major fight. He never understood how that was possible. Wading through the water, keeping his towel up he sighed as he started his journey back to the beach. He walked up to his rental car and quickly opened his car door to grab his shoes. He slipped then on before laying the towel onto the seat and sat down. Starting up his car, he headed back to the hotel.

In the refuge of his hotel room, Novak was filling up the tub with warm water and some bubble bath. He had a late start to his practice the next day and he was going to soak in the tub until he got all pruned. He was untying his swim shorts when there was a knock on the door. He walked over to the door and opened it to see Roger. "I am all yours for the rest of the day," he said and Novak reached forward and grabbed him by the shirt. Roger laughed as Novak pulled him into the room and the door closed behind them.

Two minutes later, they were laying in the tub of bubbles, enjoying each others company. "You enjoy your dip?" Roger asked.

"Huh?" Novak inquired.

"You were in your swim trunks when I got here," Roger said. "I assumed you went to the beach."

"Just some wading," he said, "and thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" Roger asked before blowing some bubbles off his hand.

"Us," Novak said and Roger chuckled.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked and Novak nodded. "I was thinking of last year after I played the Hit for Haiti event with Nadal, Sampras and Agassi."

"When Agassi and Sampras interrupted us," Novak said.

"And I got rid of them just like I promised."

_Flashback_

_Novak moaned as Roger squeezed his ass during their make out session. The Swiss was collecting on a reward the Serb promised to give him if he and Sampras won the charity tournament. Roger quickly changed the positions they were in to have Novak underneath him. Novak bent his head back as Roger trailed his lips down his neck. "Roger," he moaned before feeling one of Roger's hands sneak under his shirt. Just as Roger's fingers reached his nipple, there was a knock on the door. Novak whined as Roger stopped what he was doing and sat up._

"_I'll get rid of them and be right back," he said before kissing Novak on the lips. He got off the bed and Novak sighed out. Reaching his hotel room door, he opened the door to find Andre and Pete standing there. "Hey," he said._

"_Hey," Pete said. "We're going out. Want to join?" he asked._

"_I got an early practice tomorrow," Roger said. "I was going to head to bed."_

"_In that?" Agassi asked and Roger looked down at his slacks and button down shirt._

"_I was going to change," he said._

"_Looks like you're dressed for company," Pete said._

"_I am," Roger said. "Said company is still here, so have a good night," Roger said before closing the door. Pete chuckled as Andre scoffed._

"_He dumped us for some girl," Andre said causing Pete to laugh a little. "What?"_

"_Not a girl, Andre," Pete said. He had known Roger's secret for awhile now and it seemed Andre still had no clue._

"_A woman than," Andre said._

"_Not a woman either," Pete said. Andre looked at him before raising his eyebrows. "I've been waiting for you to get a clue the last couple of years."_

"_Roger's gay?" Andre asked. "And you knew?"_

"_Of course, I knew," Pete said._

"_So that means ..."_

"_His company is a guy. Let's go," he said before pulling Andre down the hall away from Roger's room._

_Roger walked back to see Novak had fallen asleep and he sighed out. So much for their romantic night in._

_End of Flashback_

"Didn't you tell me that Pete knew about you?" Novak asked.

"Uh, huh," Roger said softly before sighing out, tightening his hold on him. He chuckled as Roger's hands ran along his sides before cupping his cock and balls. Novak moaned out as Roger's left hand gripped his cock and his right hand played with his balls.

"Oh, God, Roger," he moaned, his legs flailing in the water. He moved back against Roger, feeling the hard member against him. Roger moaned into his ear and nipped at his neck. Novak groaned loudly as Roger palmed his cock against his stomach.

"What else were you thinking about while in the ocean?" he asked and Novak let out a gasp.

"Uh, when you visited me at my new house during a break," Novak said. "We did it in the bungalow at night," he finished before groaning deeply. Roger moaned as Novak pressed up against his cock and he palmed the cock in his hand again.

"Then after that we made love in the ocean," he said and Novak moaned. The Serb lifted his head and kissed Roger's neck. Roger moaned when the hips against his own cock moved and he turned his head and he and Novak kissed hungrily. Novak moaned a whine as Roger stopped palming his cock and began to pull it as his other hand played with his balls. "You really enjoyed that."

"So did you," he said before Roger really squeezed his cock and he moaned out. White milky semen shot into the water and Novak moaned as he came down from his orgasm high. "Wow," he exclaimed and Roger chuckled.

"You got a condom in here?" Roger asked into his ear and Novak felt himself getting hard again. He stood up and got a condom from the shelf before turning around and sat on Roger's lap. Roger grunted out as Novak ripped open the condom and carefully put it on Roger's cock. He lifted himself up and sat down on the cock. Roger groaned as he lifted Novak up and guided his cock into the Serb. Having not prepared him, it was slow going. Novak groaned out deeply as Roger's cock eased into him. It was painful as Roger's cock entered him. Novak's painful grunts and moans into his ear almost caused him to stop and grab some of the body wash, but those grunts and moans turned to sighs as he pushed in the rest of the way. Roger opened his eyes to see Novak leaning his forehead on his. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm breathless and we hadn't even started yet." Roger chuckled before Novak tested his hips. He groaned out as Roger pulled out with him and then met him back when he eased down. He kissed Roger as they moved their hips together, the water moving with them. Roger groaned as he gripped Novak's hips beneath the water. Novak moaned as Roger wrapped his arms around him and made him wrap his legs around his waist. Roger's cock shifted upwards inside him and he yelped out a startled gasp.

"Oh, shit," he cursed before pulling Roger into a kiss. Their rhythm grew faster and faster, causing water to spill out of the tub. They kissed hungrily as they moved in time with each other. Novak pulled away first and kissed down Roger's neck who groaned deeply.

"Novak," he groaned as Novak reached his pulse point. "Oh, God, you're always so tight," he moaned thrusting up as Novak shifted down.

"Only for you, lover," Novak said into his ear. Roger slipped his hands underneath the water again and cupped Novak's ass. Novak groaned into his ear as he squeezed the cheeks in his hands. His knees were getting sore and wanted Roger to really let go without having to worry about the water. "Roger, take me to the bedroom," he demanded and Roger wrapped his arms around Novak before standing up. Both lovers grunted when Roger pushed Novak against the shower wall. They kissed hungrily as Roger thrust in and out of him. "Roger, this isn't ….oh, God …. the bedroom." Roger chuckled before pushing off the wall. He stepped out of the tub and carried Novak to the bedroom.

They landed on the bed in a fit of giggles, mostly from Novak, before Roger started thrusting in and out of him again, turning those giggles into moans. "Roger, don't stop," Novak pleaded. Roger didn't stop. He kept on thrusting into Novak who moaned deeply before wrapping his legs securely around Roger's waist.

Outside the hotel room, the elevator door opened to allow Ana and Jelena off at Novak's floor. "Why are we dropping by unannounced again?" Jelena asked as Ana twirled the key around in her hand.

"Dijana asked me to check in on Novak once in a while since she couldn't be here. She's still trying to handle Srdjan after Novak outed himself to the entire family in December," she said as she knocked on the door before using the key to let them in. They both froze seeing the two tennis bags next to each other, which meant...

"Roger's here," Jelena whispered to Ana and sooner did she say that, a sharp moan caught their ears.

"Yes, he is," Ana said and they crept over to the bedroom door. Unfortunately for them, the door was closed and Ana tested it gingerly. It was locked. "Oh, damn."

"What?" Jelena asked.

"They've started locking the doors to the bedrooms whenever they're together. I guess they had enough of us walking in on them." Moans circulated into the room and both stared at each other. "We should leave," she said.

"But I don't want to," Jelena protested a little too loud and they both froze when the moans in the bedroom stopped.

"All right, who's out there?" Novak asked in a somewhat strained voice.

"It's Jelena and Ana," Ana said and they heard a curse of Serbian they didn't dare repeat. Both waited as they listened to hushed whispering behind the doors and then they jumped back when a sheet clad Roger opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked blocking their view of Novak until he got decent.

"Sorry, it's just Dijana asked us to check on Nole for her since she wasn't going to be here," Jelena said. Roger looked back into the bedroom and the two took the time to admire his naked chest. They stopped when he looked back at them.

"He's fine," he said. "Was really fine a few seconds ago when I had my…."

"Roger!" Novak snapped and Roger opened the door so they could see Novak on the bed. "See? I'm fine," he said before throwing the coverlet over him. "Go away!" he snapped.

"He really hates it when we're interrupted," he whispered to them and they giggled.

"We'll go," Ana said and she practically had to drag Jelena to the door.

"Take the key, Roger!" Novak called and Roger held out his hand for Ana's key. She whined at the former world number one who just gestured to give up the key. She sighed in defeat and placed it onto his hand.

"Good night, ladies," he said and stayed in the doorway until they left the room. Roger turned back to his boyfriend in the bed and closed the door behind him, locking it. He kept eye contact with Novak as he walked over to the bed and climbed back in with him. Novak giggled as Roger started assaulting his neck before picking up where they left off.

Morning streamed through Novak's window, bouncing off the Pacific Life trophy. Novak moaned contently as Roger kissed his neck. They had woken up an hour ago and were in the process of winding down after two morning sessions. Of course, with Roger kissing his neck, he was raring to go for another session. Roger's right hand was running up and down his thigh, driving him nuts. "You are well on your way to becoming number one, baby," Roger said into his ear.

"Oh, God, Rog," he moaned as the hand that was on his thigh tucked underneath him, cupping his ass. He glanced over at the clock and he moaned in despair.

"What?" Roger asked.

"I have interviews in two hours," he said. "If I'm not up and ready in the hotel lobby in forty five minutes, my agent will be banging on my door." Roger groaned as he rolled off Novak and let him get out of bed. He watched Novak walk into the bathroom before his eye lids closed.

Several minutes later, Roger woke up to find Novak dressing for his interview. He licked his lips watching Novak pull on a crisp white shirt before pulling on dark blue jeans. Novak then buttoned up his shirt and was looking through the four ties he had brought. "The green one," he answered and Novak turned to see him up.

"Brings out my eyes, right?" he asked and Roger chuckled. Novak put the tie around his neck and grabbed some shoes and socks. It was a risk, but he walked over to the bed and sat down to put them on.

"So I was thinking about something," Roger said. "Something you brought up in Australia."

"What was that?" he asked tying his shoes.

"Marriage," Roger said and Novak looked up at him. "Were you serious?" Novak chuckled as he sat up in the bed and nervously fiddled with his tie. Roger batted his hands away and began to tie it for him.

"Half and half. I would like to be married. Particularly to you," he said and Roger laughed.

"Never thought of marriage," Roger said finishing the tie. "However, it would be better if everyone knew about us."

"I can announce our relationship during the interviews today," Novak playfully said and Roger pulled on his tie. "I was just playing when I said that. I was pretending to read your palm," he added.

"But you would like to be married at some point down the road?" Roger guessed and Novak chuckled.

"I would," he said. "To you," he added and Roger pulled him into a kiss with the tie. Novak pulled away first and pulled a dress jacket over him. He faced his boyfriend, presenting himself. "Well? How do I look?"

"Ravishing," he said. "I'll give you a million dollars if you stay here with me." Novak chuckled as he walked over to Roger. He kissed him softly before pulling away so Roger wouldn't deepen the kiss.

"I have interviews. I'll see you in Miami," he said before leaving the room. Roger chuckled as he laid back down on the bed. Being married to Novak sounded nice. Very nice.

**End of Chapter Six**

Author Note: My one rabid reader is just drooling with anticipation of a proposal, aren't you?


	7. Roland Garros I

**Chapter Seven: French Open I **

Roland Garros, France

Novak was getting ready for his birthday party when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Dijana said before heading over to the door.

"Thanks, Mum," he said from the bed room. He was pulling on his jacket when she came in squealing. He turned to see her with a big arrangement of flowers. "Who are those for?" he asked as she sat them down on the table.

"For you," she said handing him a card. He took the card and saw his name in familiar handwriting.

"He didn't," he said opening the envelope.

"Apparently he did," Dijana said looking over the flowers. "They're beautiful," she added as Novak opened the card and a hotel room key fell out. He picked it up before his mother saw it and read what Roger had written.

_**I know flowers are corny, but I couldn't help myself. Happy Birthday, baby. If you come by tonight after your party at the embassy, I'll have a second birthday gift for you. Me in a birthday suit. Love, R-**_

Novak licked his lips in anticipation of a naked Roger. He loved Roger naked. They had a brief encounter in the lobby checking in. Roger looked good and he could tell Roger liked what he saw too. Problem was that Novak's father was in Paris for the French Open after finally accepting his son's sexuality. They were going to have to be careful. He put the note back in the envelope and stuck it back on the pick. He looked over the flowers as he fingered the key card. "Hey, we're going to be late for your party if we don't go now," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," he said pocketing the hotel key. He and his mom left the room and headed out.

Novak was distracted throughout the entire party. All he could think about was Roger waiting for him, possibly naked at that very moment. He was passing out pieces of cake when his phone went off. He looked to his mother who came to his rescue and he took the call on the balcony. "Hey, you," he said.

"I have a birthday suit on and no one to share it with," Roger said and he chuckled hearing Novak moan.

"I can't leave now," he said. "We've only just cut the cake."

"A cake for a gluten free diet birthday boy?" Roger asked.

"I'm only eating half of a piece," Novak said. "It's not like I'm going to die if I eat some cake."

"Well, if I had known that I would've gotten you some cake instead of flowers," the Swiss said.

"They're beautiful by the way," Novak said. "The flowers."

"Diana helped me with them," Roger said. "She picked them up and took them to the front desk to be delivered."

"I'll have to get her something extra special for Christmas this year for that," he said causing his boyfriend to chuckle. "I promise I'll be there soon," he said. "I'll fake a headache in about a half hour and leave, go back to my room and freshen up before coming by. Okay?"

"Sounds good," Roger said. "Happy birthday."

"I love you," Novak said.

"I love you, too," he said before hanging up.

Half hour later, Novak was in his hotel room getting ready to go to Roger. He was packing up his tennis bag, thinking of just going straight to the court in the morning. That way he didn't have to spend time going back to his room and then heading over. He made sure no one saw him in the hall before going up, using the stairs. Roger was only one floor up, so he wasn't winded. He came up to Roger's suite and used the key to get in. The sitting room was lit by a faint glow from a lamp to the side and Novak saw the bedroom door ajar. He walked in and as promised, Roger was completely naked, except for a red bow tied around his waist, covering up what Novak wanted to see the most. "Holy shit," Novak exclaimed.

"Is the bow too much?" Roger asked causing Novak to chuckle. The Serb dropped his bag and toed his shoes and socks before climbing onto the bed. He straddled Roger's waist and they joined their lips together in a heated, passionate kiss. Roger pushed the jacket off Novak's shoulder which the Serb tossed to the floor. They continued the heated kissing as Roger began to work on the buttons of Novak's shirt. Once that was done, he pushed that off Novak's shoulders with the Serb tossing it to the floor as well. Novak cupped Roger's face gently as he moved closer to him. Roger moaned planting his hands on Novak's jean clad ass. Novak moaned in return when Roger squeezed it gently. "I want you naked," Roger moaned as he kissed down Novak's neck. He didn't give Novak time to retort before working on getting his jeans undone. Novak gasped out a moan when Roger's hands closed around his member.

"Roger," he moaned before pulling back and helping him remove his jeans. Now he was just in his boxers and Roger in his bow. Roger pulled back and reached underneath the one pillow. Novak's eyes widened when he produced a pair of handcuffs. "Part of my present?"

"Handcuff me to the bed and have your way with me," Roger said causing Novak to lick his lips. He took the cuffs and did what the Swiss told him to do. He handcuffed his boyfriend of three and a half years to the headboard, making sure he was comfortable.

"Now, what should I do with you first?" he asked. "I know. I think I'll unwrap you," Novak said causing Roger to chuckle as he moved down to the bow covered prize. "Where did you get this?" he asked as he pulled on the bow.

"Would you believe me if I told you that Diana got it for me?" he asked.

"Uh, not really."

"She told me to have fun with it," Roger said as Novak finished untying the bow. He looked up as the bow came off and Roger nearly came as the hazel eyes turned a dark green with lust.

"Well, things are looking up," Novak said before leaning down and kissing the erect penis. Roger moaned softly expecting Novak to engulf his penis, but he felt Novak straddle his waist again and had a part of the bow in his hands.

"What are you doing?" he asked and before he could react, Novak tied the sash around his eyes. "What .. oh.. no, Novak," Roger protested. "This is not fair."

"You said I could have my way with you," he said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to watch you have your way with me," he said. Novak chuckled as he ran his fingers along Roger's side causing the older man to gasp and his breathing to heighten. Novak chuckled before moving his fingers down to his hips.

"I'm conflicted," Novak said. "I'm not sure what I want to do first. Blow you or fuck you," he said causing Roger to groan. Novak pressed a kiss onto his neck before trailing down his body. Roger pulled on the handcuffs that restrained him to the bed. He was really rethinking the cuffs as Novak's lips kissed his hip bone.

"Novak," he moaned. Roger was anticipating Novak to engulf his cock, but it never came. He heard the pop of a cap before a pillow was placed underneath him to elevate his hips. Last time Novak took him was in Australia after the Serb defeated him in the semifinals of the Open. He groaned as Novak slid a finger into him. He pulled against the handcuffs again as he arched his back. Novak inserted another finger and twisted them around. He got that high pitch squeal that he loved from Roger and he kissed Roger's collarbone. He scissored the two fingers before entering a third finger into his lover. Roger opened his legs more to show Novak he was willing to try this position. Novak usually took him from behind with Roger flat on the bed or on his knees. The Serb ran a hand along his thigh causing Roger to moan. "Novak." Novak chuckled as he pulled his fingers out of Roger and pulled off his boxers.

Roger felt Novak settle in between his legs and then felt lips place a gentle kiss on his neck before he leaned in close to his ear. "Tell me what you want," he softly said causing the Swiss to swallow nervously.

"I want you to fuck me," the sixteen Grand Slam champion said.

"You up for it?" Novak asked cupping Roger's balls. He groaned feeling Novak thumbing the head of his penis. His arms twitched and tugged against the handcuffs. He really wanted to touch Novak's body so bad. He wanted to see Novak.

"Up for anything," Roger quipped and Novak abruptly left the bed. "Hey, where are you going?" Roger asked hearing him walking away.

"Relax, Roger," he said rustling through his tennis bag. He found what he was looking for and walked back to the bed. All Roger heard was rustling and then felt the bed dip, signifying that Novak had returned. "Since you are pushing thirty this year," he said causing Roger to scoff, "I think I'm going to need a little help," he said before Roger heard the crinkle of a wrapper. He gasped when Novak deep throat him to roll on a condom.

"Oh, God, what ….?" Roger started to ask before he felt Novak put something on his cock. He cursed 'Oh, shit.' in his native tongue knowing what it was that Novak just attached to his cock. Novak turned on their vibrator and Roger's hips bucked up as he gasped out a moan.

"God, I love that sound you make," Novak sitting up onto his knees. He rolled on a condom, put some lube on and got back on top of Roger. He settled his hands beside Roger's head, startling him. "You want to see me?" Novak asked him. Roger nodded not trusting his voice at the moment. It was funny how submissive Roger was when their roles were reversed. "Good, cause I want to look into your eyes when I enter you." Roger moaned as Novak laid down on top of him, resting on his elbows. Novak slowly pulled down the sash to reveal Roger's brown eyes. He turned off the vibrator before hitching up one of Roger's legs. It was going be uncomfortable until they got a rhythm going.

Novak found Roger's entrance and while keeping eye contact, eased into Roger. Roger's mouth fell open in a groan, but he kept his eyes locked with Novak's as the Serb eased into him. Without being told to, he wrapped his legs around Novak's waist, pushing Novak in deeper. It caused a burst of pleasure to soar through both and they moaned in unison, eyes rolling up inside their eyelids. "God, you just had to do that, didn't you?" he asked looking down into Roger's eyes.

"I was impatient," Roger said.

"Fine," he said. "Just for that, I'm turning this back on." Novak reached in between them and turned on the vibrator. Roger opened his mouth to moan out, but Novak kissed him deeply, silencing him with his own mouth. Roger pulled against the handcuffs again as Novak started to thrust in and out. Roger moaned deeply as Novak moved in and out of him, squeezing his legs around the Serb's waist to get a moan out of him too. Novak adjusted the angle of his thrusts and began to hit the bundle of nerves inside Roger. The Swiss bent his head back with a moan in Swiss German and Novak responded with Serbian.

"I want to touch you," Roger exclaimed and Novak reached up to where Roger's hands were and laced their fingers together.

"There, you're touching me," he said causing Roger to groan before cursing in Swiss German. Novak sharpened his thrusts, digging his hips into Roger's and kissing down his neck.

"Oh, God, Novak," Roger groaned as the Serb nipped at his weak spot where his Adam's apple rested.

"Tell me you're close," Novak breathed into his ear. In truth, Roger was just about to come when Novak asked him that. The vibrator was doing it's job in helping, but he needed Novak to give him a few pulls before he got to completion.

"Close, but I need more," he said.

"What do you want?" Novak asked looking Roger in the eyes.

"Your hand. My cock," Roger said before lifting his head to capture Novak's lips with his. Novak grunted before reaching down in between them and grabbing Roger's cock. The Swiss groaned loud and deep and was thankful that his mouth was busy with Novak's as the Serb tugged on his cock. Novak gripped tightly on the cock with his right hand, keeping his left hand laced with Roger's fingers. Neither were expecting to climax at the same time, but it happened. Both came in strangled moans, arching into each others' bodies. Both collapsed in a heap, Novak breathing onto Roger's neck. "Nole, as much as I love the post coital cuddle, you need to turn the vibrator off now," Roger said as he unwrapped his legs from Novak's waist.

"Oh, sorry," Novak said before pulling out of Roger and turning the vibrator off. Roger let out a sigh of relief as Novak removed the device and condom from his cock. Novak tossed both condoms away and put the vibrator down. Roger gestured to the handcuffs and Novak moaned in a teasing tone. "But I like you this way," he whined before leaning down and kissing Roger softly. He smirked when Roger moaned into his mouth as he progressed the kiss further, but the Swiss pulled away.

"Despite the fact that you made me comfy before the romp in the sheets, my arms are cramping."

"Where's the key?" Novak asked.

"On a key ring in my pants hanging on the chair over there," Roger said. Novak gave him one more kiss before walking over and taking the pants off the chair. Watching his naked body with lust was Roger as he dug through his pants for the key.

"Aha," Novak singsonged waving the key around. He walked back to the bed, looking at the key as Roger licked his lips, a plan forming in his head. Novak climbed onto the bed, straddling Roger's waist. He leaned over him to unlock the cuffs and Roger's fingers were itching with anticipation. He just needed Novak to undo the cuffs. "You'll probably have red marks on your wrists tomorrow."

"Uh, huh," he said looking at the cock that was just a few feet away from his face. "Wrist bands will cover it up," he said as Novak undid the first bracelet. Roger settled that hand on Novak's hip as he undid the other one. Just as Roger got his other hand free, he wrapped his arms around Novak and the Serb let out a surprised gasp as Roger sat up and leaned forward, not stopping until Novak was on his back. The handcuffs clattered to the floor along with the key and it was Roger's turn to lace their fingers together. Novak moaned as Roger kissed him and he allowed the Swiss man to settle in between his legs.

"Roger," he said moving his head to the side to as Roger kissed down his neck, lightly nipping the skin.

"Happy Birthday, love," Roger whispered sweetly into his ear before he made sweet love to the Serb.

**End of Chapter Seven**


	8. Roland Garros II

**Chapter Eight : French Open II**

Roland Garros, France

It wasn't until morning when Novak stirred, finding himself tightly held in Roger's arms. Their legs were tangled with each other along with the sheets. Roger's strong arm was around him and he decided to take a look at the wrists of his boyfriend to see how badly they were marked. They didn't look too bad, but there was still a faint red line on Roger's wrists. The older man spooning him stirred and Novak made to get out of his arms. He really needed to pee. The arms around him had other ideas. "Don't go. Too comfy for you to leave," Roger said into his ear.

"I have to pee," he said and Roger let him go. While Novak was in the bathroom, Roger's alarm he set went off and he smacked his hand on it to silence it. He got up from the bed with a groan. He heard the shower start up and watched Novak come back into the room to get some clothes from his tennis bag. He walked over to him as he straightened and wrapped his arms around him. Novak sighed softly as Roger kissed his neck.

"We'll save time if we share the shower," Roger said into his ear. Novak moaned as Roger pulled their bodies together. Before he could protest, Roger started pulling him to the shower. Soon, they were in the shower, kissing hungrily, Novak against the wall with his legs around Roger's waist, moaning in delight as the water streamed down on them.

Novak's hotel room …...

Srdjan Djokovic entered his son's room with his wife, Dijana, looking for him. Going into the bedroom, he noticed the flowers right away. "Who'd Novak get flowers from?" he asked her.

"His boyfriend," she said.

"So, his boyfriend's in town too?" Srdjan asked.

"He is," Dijana said picking up some clothes from the floor.

"You know who he is, don't you?" he asked as she put the clothes on the bed.

"Of course. I walked in on them back in '08." She entered the bathroom and he took the opportunity to look over the flowers. He saw a note card still in it's envelope in the pick and glanced back to see that his wife was still in a bathroom. He took the moment to snatch the card off the pick and read it. He nearly gasped seeing how it was signed. It was signed with an a simple 'R'. It didn't give him much to go on, but it did get him started. If he knew his son, he wouldn't be involved with just about anybody. He deduced a while ago that his son's boyfriend was another tennis player and Novak would probably stick to someone who's his equal on the court. The only two he could think of that could take his son on, not only on the court but in the bedroom as well, would be Rafael Nadal and Roger Federer.

Then a conversation he had heard a while back ran through his head between Novak and Marko. His eldest son liked older men. While both were older than him, Roger was six years older than him and Rafa was only one. He really couldn't imagine Novak with Roger, but he'll need confirmation first. He was going to have to watch the two more closely. He heard his wife coming back into the bedroom and he put the card back on the pick. "Might as well head down to the courts," she said. "He's probably thought ahead and took his tennis bag with him." Srdjan nodded and followed her back out of the hotel room.

"So, this boyfriend of his," he said. "Is he a tennis player too?" Dijana stopped in her tracks and he smiled. One step closer to confirming it was Roger. She slowly turned around and glared at her husband.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"Stop trying to figure out who he is," Dijana said, not realizing that her husband already figured it out. "Novak will tell you who he is when he's ready."

"I just," he started to day before switching to Serbian. "I'm still getting used to the idea of him with a guy," he said as they walked to the elevators. "And I may be a little jealous that you know," he finished causing her to laugh out and he sighed out in despair.

"I told you," she said also speaking in Serbian. "I only know because I walked in on them and trust me, you don't want to find out that way." Srdjan sighed out in despair again. "Why do you want to know so bad anyway?" she asked.

"Because I walk by guys like Federer, Nadal, and Murray," he said saying Roger's surname first. His wife gave nothing away. "And I can't help but wonder if that's the guy shagging my son. Excuse me for wanting to know."

"He will tell you," she said in English. "When he's ready."

Roger's hotel room...

Novak and Roger both had to get to Roland Garros. Both had a match and needed to warm up. After sharing the shower, they got dressed, using up every ounce of their will power not to go back to what they were doing in the shower. Once dressed, Novak left the room first followed by Roger. They knew it was risky but they both needed to get going. Just then Novak's phone went off. It was his mother. "Hey, Mum," he said.

"Where are you?" she asked as they entered the elevator.

"Coming down now," he said going for the lobby button but Roger pushed it first.

"Okay," she said. "Your father and I are in the lobby."

"Okay, I'll see you down there," he said hanging up the phone. "My mother."

"Probably went to your room and you weren't there." Novak chuckled before they placed themselves on opposite sides of the elevator. Roger smelled too good to be close to him and he wanted to get some distance between them.

"Our little side bet still on?" Roger asked.

"Of course it is," Novak said. "If we face each other at some point, who ever wins gets to top," he said. "I'm sure you'll have no problem bottoming for me again. You certainly enjoyed yourself last night," he stated.

"Don't get too cocky, baby," Roger warned him. "You might find yourself beneath me again," he said causing Novak to chuckle. "As I recall you enjoyed yourself last night too," he said reminding him what happened after Novak had topped him. The elevator dinged, signaling it had arrived at the lobby.

Dijana hung up the phone and told Srdjan that Novak would be down soon. "I'll see if the car to the courts is here yet," she said before leaving. Her husband nodded before leaning against a post waiting for his son to arrive. He didn't have to wait long when he heard the elevator arrive at the floor. What came next was the final confirmation that his son's lover was indeed Roger Federer.

Novak exited the elevator first then Roger Federer came out from behind him. He watched as Roger looked around before slipping arm around Novak's waist and guided him to a small alcove that was away from the public eye of the lobby. Novak was smiling all the way.

Novak smiled as Roger backed him up against a divider and passionately kissed him. The Serb moaned softly, excitement running through him at the prospect of getting caught. Any one could come around the corner and spot them. Roger pulled away as Novak let out a soft sigh. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Incentive to get as far as you can in the tournament to get to me," Roger said. "Because if anyone's going to break this winning streak of yours, it's going to be me," he said his voice getting deep and dark. Novak swallowed hard before Roger kissed him again. He pulled away sucking on Novak's lower lip and walked toward the lobby. He didn't see Srdjan hiding behind a divider when he walked past him.

Srdjan watched the former world number one walk out of the hotel and he looked back to where he had dragged his son moments ago. He was still having trouble processing it even though he had already figured it out. Roger Federer and his son were lovers.

Novak calmed himself down before heading to the lobby. He was looking through his bag when his father came out of nowhere. "Oh, Dad," he stated in a startled gasp. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," his father said. "You okay? You seemed flustered."

"No, I'm okay," he said. "Just in a hurry to get to the courts."

"Was that Federer I saw coming out of the elevator after you?" Srdjan asked. Now all he wanted was for his son to confirm it.

"Uh, yes," he said. "He was already in the elevator when it came to my floor."

"Your mother and I were in your room, Novak," Srdjan said. "You weren't there."

"I meant my boyfriend's floor, sorry," Novak said trying to keep his voice down so his dad would too.

"I saw him grab you, Novak," Srdjan said gesturing with his head to Roger who was getting into a car. Novak sighed out in defeat and seemed unable to come up with an excuse and it was all Srdjan needed to chuckle sarcastically. "Novak, him?"

"We don't need to have this conversation here in public, Dad," he said. "We can talk later." Dijana came back in wondering what the hold up was but the look on her son's face said it all. Srdjan knew.

Later that day, after Novak and Roger both cruised through their rounds, Roger noticed no Novak when he was done with post match interviews. He found Rafa and Murray mingling in the players lounge of Center Court. "Hey, have you guys seen Novak?" he asked. "I may have missed him after my post interviews."

"Uh, yeah, I saw him take off like a bat out of hell with his parents," Murray said as Roger sat down.

"How did he seem?" Roger asked.

"I didn't see his face, but his parents seemed to be arguing," Andy said.

"Something wrong?" Rafa asked.

"I don't know," Roger said. "Usually when his parents argue it's recently been about him," Roger said taking out his phone. He dialed Novak, but it went to voice mail and he hung up in disgust. "Voice mail."

"Look, Rafa and I are done with our practice for tomorrow," Andy said. "Why don't we have a boy's night out in your room?" he suggested. "It's been a while since some of us guys got together without any girls."

"I game," Rafa said.

"Me too," Roger said. "We'll go to my room," he said. "Novak can join us if I can get a hold of him." The three stood up and headed out.

Meanwhile...

Novak sighed out as he entered his room with his parents behind him. Once the door closed, Srdjan let his son have it. "Roger Federer!" he shouted out. "Of all your opponents for you to get involved with it had to be that …."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Novak said interrupting his father. "You don't know him at all to call him anything negative."

"Novak, he's your on court rival and competitor," Srdjan said. "He's, he's, he's ..." He couldn't finish the sentence so Novak finished for him.

"He's a kind, gentle, decent guy who has been with me through hell and back," he said. "Who do you think helped me get over the nightmares of Jenovic? He did and I haven't had a single one for almost two years now. How did you find out anyway?"

"I figured it out on my own after reading the note on your flowers."

"That note was personal," Novak said.

"You should have put it some where so I wouldn't find it. At your level, I figured out that the only two guys who would be able to handle you on court and in the bedroom was Roger and Rafa. Then I remembered you said something about liking older men. Roger is the oldest of the two. You're little PDA session this morning was all the confirmation I needed. You're lucky no one saw you two."

"We're careful, Dad. We love each other too much to let a little slip destroy our careers."

"Novak, I don't get how this relationship started," Srdjan said. Novak let out a sigh looking at his mother. She gestured for him to go ahead.

"When I started competing in the same tournaments he played, I developed a crush on him and then I fell in love with him. It's not like he forced me into the relationship, Dad. I wanted it." Srdjan groaned out as Dijana stood next to her son.

"How can you not tell me?" he asked her. "After three years, you never once said anything."

"It wasn't my place," she said. "I told Novak he had to tell you himself. Just be glad you didn't walk in on them like I did," she said and Novak shuddered. He still had nightmares about it.

"What about Marko and Djorde?"

"They found out in 2009 after the US Open," Novak said. "They wanted to take me out after I lost to Roger, but found me with Roger on the couch. Thankfully we weren't naked yet." Dijana chuckled at her son's comment that caused Srdjan to groan.

"So, everybody knew but me? That's great."

"This is exactly why I was hesitant to tell you. You're reacting like this because Roger Federer, a man who is my court rival, is also my boyfriend," Novak said. "I can't help it that I fell in love him and he in love with me."

"Well, I don't want you seeing him anymore," his father said causing Novak to chuckle and Dijana to gasp out.

"Srdjan, you can't forbid him from seeing Roger," she said.

"A three and a half year relationship trumps an order from you, Dad," he said. "Plus, I'm well over eighteen and can make my own decisions," he added. "I'm happy with Roger and you should be happy that I'm happy. Apparently, my happiness doesn't matter to you. Only winning tournaments."

"Novak," Srdjan said. Just then a ring tone went off and Novak smiled as he pulled out his phone.

"Is that Roger?" Dijana asked.

"Yeah," Novak said seeing his dad glaring at him as if daring him to take the call. "If I don't answer he'll be coming over here to make sure I'm okay." His father nodded and went to sit down on the couch. He hit the accept button and put the phone up to his ear, turning his back on his father. "Hey, you," he said with a smile.

"You okay?" Roger asked going into the elevator with Rafa and Andy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said.

"Okay, well, I'm heading up to my room with Rafa and Andy M," he said. "We're going to have a boys' night if you're interested."

"Uh, " Novak trailed as he stepped into his bedroom. "I don't think I'm going to make it. I'm talking with my father."

"Uh, oh," he said causing Rafa and Andy to look at him. "What happened?"

"He found out about us."

"How?" he asked. Now Rafa and Andy were really concerned.

"He saw us exit the elevator this morning and saw you pull me back for that extra kiss," he said causing Roger to groan and smack himself on the forehead.

"Oh, how could I have been so stupid?" he said. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I, uh, will be," he said. "I promise. I'll try to get to the boys' night."

"Okay."

"I love you," he said causing Roger to glance at the other two in the elevator before replying.

"I love you, too." Rafa and Andy pretended to coo at Roger as he hung up the phone. "Srdjan Djokovic found out about me and Novak."

"Oh," they both said together.

"Yeah," he said as the elevator doors opened. "It's going to be awkward looking at that guy in the eye now that he knows I screw his son," he said thankful no one was around to hear it but those two who chuckled.

Novak pressed his ear against the door to listen what his father was saying. He couldn't tell what, so he opened the door. His father didn't hear the door nor did his mother see him. "I'm now judging how any games between the two are going to be played," Srdjan said. "If Novak wins, I'm going think it's because Federer let's him win. If Federer wins, it will be the opposite."

"Roger and I don't play each other any differently than from before," Novak piped out. "In fact, in case you haven't noticed, we play our best when we play against each other. He brings out the best in me on court and I do the same to him. Don't be judging all the out comes of the games we've played against each other. We do not let our personal relationship get in the way of our professional one."

"Novak, I didn't mean ..."

"Yes, you did," he said. Srdjan sighed out in despair as Novak grabbed his tennis bag and headed into his room.

"How is this going to look if it gets out?" he asked his wife.

"It hasn't gotten out for three years," Dijana said. "There's some tennis players that know about them and they've helped the two of them hide it. They don't go out in public, at least not anywhere but Monte Carlo where they have that privacy law."

"You realize one slip up could destroy our son's career and it's only just started," he said.

"It could destroy Roger's too," Dijana said.

"Federer's already had a career," Srdjan argued. "He's only won one title this year and it wasn't even a Grand Slam. It wouldn't hurt him if he was outed as gay."

"Don't you dare," Novak said coming into the room.

"Novak, I .."

"I know how that twisted mind of yours works and if you even think about outing Roger, I'll out myself, kiss him at the press conference and write a book about our three year relationship and how it started," he threatened. That really shut Srdjan up and Dijana had to look away so her husband wouldn't see her smirk. "I love Roger and if you do anything that will hurt him or his career, I'll do the same thing to myself."

Srdjan went to open his mouth to retort but Novak cut him off. "Don't. Just don't say anything. I'm done talking." He grabbed his overnight bag and tennis bag and headed out.

"Where are you off to?" his mother asked.

"Boys' night at Roger's with Rafa and Andy," he said. "And if the night is still young and they're up for it, we might have a foursome." Before his father could say anything, he opened the door and left never seeing the look on his father's face that had his mother chuckling.

**End of Chapter Eight**


	9. Roland Garros III

**Chapter Nine: French Open III**

Roland Garros, France

The three boys in Roger's living room of his suite looked up when the door opened. "Hey, decided to join us after all?" Andy asked as Novak angrily let his bags drop.

"Nole, you okay?" Rafa asked.

"No, I'm not," Novak said heading right over to Roger. The Swiss barely had time to get a word in when Novak came up to him and passionately kissed him, getting onto his lap. The two forgot about the other two and Andy looked over to Rafa who chuckled.

"Is it wrong to say I'm finding that hot?" he asked. Rafa shook his head and the two waited for their two friends to pull apart. Novak pulled away when he had his fill and let out a sigh.

"Better?" Roger asked.

"Much. Toss me a beer," he said and Andy tossed one at him and he snuggled into the love seat with Roger.

"There's room on the couch," Andy said but Novak declined.

"I'd rather sit in my boyfriend's lap, thank you very much," he said. He tried to open his beer, but couldn't grip the cap. Roger put his beer down and opened it for him. "Thanks."

"Welcome," he said. "I'm here for you," he said causing Novak to chuckle. He leaned in his head on Roger's shoulder and tried to watch the movie.

"What are we watching?" he asked.

"One of the Harry Potters," Roger said. "You want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

"He's mad," he said. "Said 'Roger Federer? Of all your opponents for you to get involved with it had to be that, ' and then he tried to call you something unpleasant, but I told him not to," Novak said. "He's worried about us slipping up and being found out."

"We're careful," he said.

"Yeah, but he saw us this morning in the lobby," he said. "All he cares about is my stupid career and what would happen if I was outed. He doesn't even care about yours. He says you don't have one any more and it wouldn't hurt you to be outed."

"What?" Roger asked.

"Well, with the way his mind works, I think he was thinking of outing you, so I told him that if he outs you, I'll out myself, kiss you at the press conference and write a book about our three year relationship."

"I love you," Roger said before kissing him. "He's just going to have to live with us."

"I second that," Andy said. "It's your life and if he can't live with Roger as your boyfriend, then tough shite."

"Thanks, Andy," Novak said.

"I'm here for you, mate," Andy said.

"Which Potter movie is this?" Rafa asked the Scotsman knowing he would know.

"The sixth one. Half Blood Prince," Murray answered.

"You guys are awesome," Novak said. "Did you see how they didn't get disgusted when we kissed?" he asked Roger.

"I did," Roger said.

"I even said to my dad that if they're up for it, these two would join us in a foursome," Novak said causing Rafa and Andy to look over at them. "I was only kidding, of course." They laughed it off before going back to watching the movie.

Half way through the movie, Novak fell asleep on Roger's lap and the Swiss man carried him into the bedroom. He set him on the bed and kissed him on the forehead before going back into the living room.

"He's out," he said before sitting down back in the love seat. "Think all the activity from today finally caught up with him."

"I think he was ready to collapse as soon as he got into the room," Andy said.

"Let him sleep," Rafa slurred and the two glance over to see their Spaniard friend fast asleep.

"Let him sleep," Roger said. "He's used up his energy too," he added and the two went back to the movie.

After the semifinals...Roger broke his winning streak...

Novak breathed a sigh of relief as he entered his hotel room. He had lost sight of Roger after he had gotten out his interviews. He was surprised the Swiss man hadn't jumped him in the locker room right away. Every corner he turned, he thought Roger was there, but he figured Roger was still in post match interviews after breaking his winning streak. He went into the bedroom and turned on the light. No Roger. Novak went over to the bed and put his bag down. He sat down and undid his shoes. He looked up to see his flowers still up and happy. His mother must have changed the water at some point. He groaned rolling his neck before standing up and heading to the bathroom, a trail of clothes falling behind him as he undressed.

Fifteen minutes later, he stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the side. He headed into the bedroom, wrapping the towel around his waist and went over to wardrobe that had his clothes in it. He went through his clothes looking for something to wear to bed not hearing the soft foot falls behind him. He gasped in surprise when an arm wrapped around him, bringing him flush up against a naked chest. "Don't bother," as husky voice said into his ear and a shiver went down his spine. He knew that voice anywhere. "You look better without clothes on anyway," Roger said before kissing his neck. Novak moaned softly as Roger steered him toward the bed. He trailed his free hand along Novak's side causing him to jerk in his hold. He chuckled wickedly before abruptly spinning him around while he had a hold on the towel. Novak shouted out in surprise as he spun around and when he stopped, he looked down to see he was naked. He looked up to see Roger with his towel and a devilish smile on his face. "Now, you're perfect," he said before rushing at Novak who laughed out. Roger picked him up and tossed him onto the bed. Novak landed onto it with a grunt and Roger stood at the foot of the bed. He started to undress under Novak's watchful eye as the Serb licked his lips slowly as each piece was taken off. Roger kept his eyes on Novak's cock and watched it react as more of his skin was revealed. "You were avoiding me earlier," he said.

"I was?" Novak asked.

"You were," Roger said. "I saw you looking around for me before taking off." Novak chuckled as Roger's pants dropped. "So, not only did I beat you when we met in a Grand Slam," he said, "but I also broke your winning streak."

"What does that mean then?" he asked as Roger got onto the bed licking his lips. Novak swallowed hard as Roger got on top of him, settling in between his legs and hovered over him.

"Means I get to have my way with you," Roger huskily whispered and Novak shuddered. "How's your French?"

"I don't speak it fluently, but I know enough to get around."

"Good," Roger said, "because once I start I'm only speaking in French and you're going to do the same, okay?"

"Yes," he said before Roger kissed him softly. He moaned gently as Roger moved his lips down his neck. "Roger," he moaned.

"Oui, mon amour?" Roger answered in French and Novak gasped before replying in French. (1)

"Faire l'amour vers moi ," he said before pushing down Roger's boxers. Roger tossed them aside and reached over to the drawer. He got out the lube and a condom. No words were said as he popped the top and slipped a slick finger into him. Novak gasped out before rambling different words in French causing Roger to chuckle. He slipped another finger into him and twisted them around and Novak forgot momentarily that he was supposed to be speaking French. "Oh, God, yes, Roger," he moaned and the fingers in him left him. "Wha...?" (2)

"Francais, s' il vous plait," he said into Novak's ear and the Serb groaned hearing the wrapper of a condom tear. Novak felt Roger lift his hips for his ass to be exposed and a slick hard cock entered him. Novak moaned, strapping his legs around Roger's waist as the Swiss man eased into him. (3)

"Pardon," Novak gasped out as Roger thrust his hips. Moans, groans and French filtered through the room as Roger thrust into Novak speaking French into his ear softly. Novak thrust up into Roger as he thrust into him, responding in French. Pretty soon, Novak was just moaning and groaning as Roger grunted and talking dirty in French. Novak's cock reacted to the dirty French and Roger reached between their bodies and took hold of it and started to squeeze it and stroke it. "Oui, Roger," Novak moaned. "Harder, Roger," he moaned again slipping into English again.

Roger let it slip and thrust harder into Novak. He got a gasped moan from him and continued to thrust into him. He reached up and laced his left hand with Novak's right. Novak squeezed his hand tightly with Roger's, his knuckles turning white. Roger stopped speaking French as he kissed down Novak's neck. Novak squeezed his legs around Roger's waist getting a deep moan from the Swiss on top of him. One more hard stroke from Roger's hand and Novak was coming into it with a soft groan. Roger was right behind him and let out a deep groan. They collapsed in a heap on the bed and Novak sighed softly as Roger pulled out of him. "That was great," Novak said as Roger chuckled. He pulled off the condom and tossed into the wastebasket. He got another condom out of the box and something else he had hidden. "So, was that it?" he asked. Suddenly, Roger was on top of him again with a feral look in his eyes and he swallowed nervously.

"That was for me beating you when we met up in a Grand Slam," Roger said sitting up on his hands. "This next bit is going to be for letting that perfect winning streak of yours be broken by little ol' me," he said.

"You did say that if anyone was going to break it, it'd be you," Novak said.

"Did I say you could talk, Mr. Djokovic?" Roger asked in a deep husky voice and Novak shook his head. "Good. Now that that's cleared up, hands up, buster." Novak put his hands up and Roger handcuffed him to the bed. "Comfy?" he asked and Novak nodded, still not speaking. "I only have one rule for this next session. You do not make a single sound during our lovemaking. You do, and I'm going to leave you handcuffed to this bed. Not a single sound until I say so, got it?" Novak nodded furiously already hard again from Roger's voice tone. Roger kept eye contact with him as he opened another condom. He put it on and hitched up Novak's leg. His plan was to do it achingly slow because Novak would protest the slow lovemaking. Roger wanted to see how far Novak will stay quiet before protesting.

Roger eased into Novak slowly and he could see Novak already having trouble keeping quiet. It wasn't going to very long apparently. Novak managed no peep as Roger eased all the way in. "Impressive. You're usually a blubbering, moaning mess by now," he commented before kissing him softly. No moan from the Serb underneath him which was odd because Novak always moaned when they kissed. He continued the slow lovemaking and watched Novak squeeze his eyes shut. He bent his head back, biting his lower lip and Roger took advantage of the exposed skin of his neck. He kissed lightly on Novak's neck and got a breathless sound from him. However, one wouldn't count that as a sound. More like a sigh. Novak's legs came around his waist and pulled him closer. Roger groaned as he changed angles and Novak's sharp intake of breath told him he was hitting the Serb's prostate. "Not sure if that qualifies as a sound," Roger teased as Novak pulled on the handcuffs. "You want to let loose some noise, don't you?" he asked. Novak nodded furiously, pulling on the handcuffs. "Want me to hear how much your enjoying this?" he asked cupping Novak's face. His eyes were still closed as his bit his lip and he nodded again. Roger sharply thrust up and Novak couldn't hold it anymore.

A sharp cry out of Novak's mouth had Roger chuckling before stopping his thrusts. Novak protested before being silenced by Roger's mouth. He moaned desperately as Roger worried his lower lip with his lips and looked into Novak's eyes which had opened. "Please don't leave me," he begged.

"I won't," he said. "Wanted to see how long you lasted." Novak giggled as Roger tickled his sides before continuing to his thrusting.

(1) "Yes, my love." (2) "Make love to me." (3) "French, please."

The next morning ...

Novak sighed in wait as Roger had gone up to his room to search for the key to the handcuffs. He couldn't believe that Roger hadn't double checked where it was before he used them last night. Roger didn't have to play again until the next day, but his coach wanted him to get some practice in. The door to his hotel room opened and he let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. It's about time you came back!" he shouted out and the door opened to reveal his father. "Oh, shit," he cursed and immediately wished Roger was not on his way back. He was just glad that he had a sheet around his waist to prevent his father from seeing him in all his glory. "This isn't what it looks like, Dad," he said but he regretted saying it as soon as it left his mouth.

"Funny. It looks like your boyfriend handcuffed you to the bed and left you," he said seeing his son with a sheet wrapped around his waist. He could see the beginnings of a hickey on his son's neck.

"Roger misplaced the key. He went up to his room to look for it."

"Uh, huh," Srdjan said and leaned against the wall. "So, this relationship you have with him. Is it a permanent one or is this just a passing fancy?"

"It's a real relationship, Dad," Novak said. "He makes me happy." Before Srdjan could retort, the door to the hotel room door opened and Novak groaned, burying his head in his arm.

"I found it, babe!" Roger shouted before entering the bedroom. He halted seeing his boyfriend's father leaning on the wall. "Mr. Djokovic."

"Roger," Srdjan said.

"How are you?" Roger asked and he heard Novak groan.

"I'm fine. Would've been a lot better had I not found my son naked and handcuffed to the bed."

"Yeah, I uh, misplaced the key and remembered it was still in my room," Roger said as he walked over to Novak on the bed. "I'm so sorry," he heard the Swiss say to his son and Novak said something he didn't hear. "I can't stay and chat. I got to get some practice in for the final against Rafa."

"Okay," Novak said pulling on some pants. Srdjan watched them walk out of the bedroom door and head over to the hotel room door. He wasn't going to, but he sneaked a peak and watched Roger kiss Novak on the lips. Novak had a smile on his face the whole time. 'He makes me happy.' Novak's statement echoed through his head.

**End of Chapter Nine**


	10. Wimbledon I

**Chapter Ten: Wimbledon I**

Wimbledon, England

The halls of the London Marriot were dimmed slightly as Roger made his way to Novak's room. The Serb had slipped him the key to his room during the beginning of the players meeting. He checked the halls before using the key and entering the room. He kept his bags over his shoulders until he got into the bedroom. He heard the shower running and he sneaked a peek into the bathroom. Novak sure liked his showers hot. The entire room was full of steam with some billowing into the bedroom. He saw the bed turned down, with a suitcase at the end bench. Roger put his bags down and went over to the suitcase. It was empty causing Roger to chuckle at Novak's habit. There was another suitcase by the wardrobe and he checked that one too. It was also empty. He was so preoccupied with looking through Novak's bags that he didn't hear the shower turn off. Novak walked into his bedroom tying a towel around his waist and smiled seeing Roger. "Do you find my empty luggage interesting?" he asked crossing his arms. Roger turned around and lost all coherent thought seeing Novak in just a towel. He'd look better without it in his opinion.

"I just find it funny that you unpack when you're only going to be here for two weeks."

"Habit," Novak said shrugging his shoulders as Roger walked closer to him. He wrapped his arms around himself as Roger came up into his space. Novak may have been two inches taller than Roger, but hey, it's only two inches. Roger was a bigger build though. He softly kissed Novak's lips as he went to put his hands onto Novak's arms to guide him to the bed, but Novak stopped him.

"What?" Roger asked as Novak kept him at arm's length.

"You need to shower," he said. "That way we're both fresh for each other," he added causing Roger to chuckle.

"You're lucky I brought my bags."

"You always bring your bags," Novak said letting go of Roger's hands. He watched the Swiss bent down and dig through his bag for his shampoo and body wash. He was seriously considering just jumping Roger there, but he let the Swiss man walk to the bathroom.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me, baby," Roger said as he walked into the bathroom. Novak hurried over to his drawers and pulled something red out and pulled it on. He walked over to the bedroom door and locked it before heading back to a bag Roger missed to get the room ready.

Ten minutes later, Roger came back in, towel wrapped around his waist and toweling his curls off. When he removed the towel from his head, he saw the room was lit by candlelight and his gorgeous boyfriend standing by the bed, still in his towel. "Hmm, romantic," Roger said throwing the one towel back into the bathroom. "So, here we are. In towels."

"Not just towels," Novak answered motioning with his finger for Roger to come closer. Intrigued, Roger came closer and allowed Novak to put his hands onto his ass. He gave it a squeeze, getting a moan from the Serb, but then felt the slight bump in the towel. "I got a little surprise for you."

"Hmm," Roger hummed before kissing Novak's slender neck. "You know I love surprises." Novak shivered as Roger eased him onto the bed. He kissed down Novak's body, relishing in the small moans coming out of his mouth. "What could (kiss) my sweet (kiss) little Serbian (kiss) have (kiss) for me?" he asked between kisses as he made his way down to Novak's bellybutton. Novak moaned sharply when Roger dipped his tongue into his innie.

"Roger," he gasped before the Swiss man took off his towel.

"Oh, my God in Heaven," Roger praised and Novak chuckled sitting up on his elbows. Novak had on a red lacy thong, shaped perfectly along his hips. "Where in the world did you get that?" he asked.

"The girls in our support group got together and got it for me for my birthday," he said and Roger groaned. "What?"

"You had this..," he started hooking his finger under the lace thong, "..in Paris and you didn't put it on for me?" he asked. Novak swallowed nervously as Roger rubbed his finger on his hip.

"They told me I couldn't wear it until the next Grand Slam." Roger chuckled as he kissed Novak's hip.

"You've had this in the bottom of your bag, haven't you?" Roger asked. Novak nodded. "Wanting to wear it so badly, didn't you?" he asked again. Novak nodded again. "Well, you look fantastic in it," he said before sitting up on his knees. Novak licked his lips as Roger reached for the knot that held his towel up. "You want me to take this off?" he asked and Novak nodded. Roger took it off and Novak moaned seeing Roger's cock standing at attention.

Without warning, he sat up and engulfed the organ. Roger gasped out a moan as he leaned forward, stopping himself on the headboard. "Oh, God, Nole," he gasped out. Novak chuckled throatily before licking up the cock in his mouth. Roger bent his head back with a deep moan as he gripped the headboard. Novak's hands gripped his hips, his fingers digging into his skin. He deep throat Roger and then brought up his hand to fondle his balls. "Oh, sweet Mother of mercy," Roger groaned and Novak chuckled again sending a chill up Roger's back, along with a wave of pleasure. Roger's hips were bucking into Novak's mouth and he tightened his hold on his hips. He pulled back on the organ, scrapping his teeth along the sensitive skin. "Oh, God, Novak! I'm going to ..." Before he could finish his sentence, he came in a deep strangled moan and he felt Novak swallow around his organ. Novak pulled away and let Roger lay down on the bed. "Wow," he exclaimed as Novak rolled him onto his back. He straddled his waist and sat down. Roger groaned as the lace of the thong rubbed against his cock bringing it back to life. "I ever tell you I never have any problems getting hard with you?" he asked and Novak chuckled.

"No," Novak said moving his hips. "Want a ride, cowboy?" he asked and Roger groaned when he grounded his hips down onto his cock.

"Sure do. Otherwise I'd have to flip you over and fuck you from behind."

"That doesn't sound bad, either," he said. "However, I think I'll give you that ride." Before Roger could react, Novak stood up over him and pulled his thong down, letting it fall to his ankles. Roger was at a loss for words as Novak stood over him naked.

"My God. I've died and gone to Heaven." Novak chuckled as he kicked the thong aside before getting back on top of Roger. He reached over and got the condom and lube from the bedside drawer. He opened a condom and slipped it onto the hard cock underneath him. "Need me to prepare you?" Roger asked.

"What do you think I was doing in the shower?" he asked. Roger gasped as he put some lube on his throbbing cock. Novak tossed it over his shoulder and grabbed the cock. Roger moaned as Novak slid himself down on his cock. His hands squeezed Novak's thighs, feeling the muscles working in them. Novak set himself onto Roger, their hips connecting with each other, and Roger moved his hips up. Novak let a sharp cry when the organ inside him brushed a sensitive gland inside him. "Oh, Roger." Roger made a move to flip them over, but Novak stopped him. "Stop trying to be dominant," Novak requested putting his knees down and his hands on the headboard. "I always end up underneath you when we start like this. Not tonight. I want to ride you to the end."

"Whatever you want, baby," Roger said starting to sit up.

"Nuh-uh," Novak said pushing Roger back down. "You remain flat on your back until I say so." Roger nodded liking this more dominant Novak. "Get a condom and put it on my cock," his younger lover said. Roger reached over and got a condom from on top of the nightstand. He tore it open and slowly rolled it on Novak's cock. The Serb moaned a whimper when Roger thumbed his cock and he groaned at the power Roger had over him. "Put the vibrator on me." Roger reached the pillow and found the vibrator. They always kept it in bed with them. He attached it onto Novak's cock and went to turn it on when Novak slapped his hand away. "Did I say you could turn it on?"

"Sorry, love," Roger said. He rested his hands on Novak's hips as they started to move up and down. Roger bent his head back as a low moan escaped his lips. He heard a moan above him and opened his eyes. Novak was still holding onto the headboard, mouth open allowing his sweet sounding moans to escape. "God, Novak, you look so gorgeous," Roger said and he moved his hands up Novak's chest and ran his thumbs over his nipples. Novak moaned out a gorgeous sounding moan before sitting back on Roger. The Swiss groaned when he shifted inside Novak. The Serb let out a sharp cry when he did and he began to move his hips with Novak's and both were soon moaning and groaning together. Novak grabbed his hands from his chest and guided them down to his ass. Roger's hands clenched the flesh and Novak groaned out, bending his head back. Roger moaned in despair because he wanted to desperately kiss the exposed neck begging to be kissed.

"Sit up," Novak suddenly said and Roger did, causing both men to groan deeply. Roger opened his eyes at the time same Novak did and hazel met brown. Both sets filled with love and lust. Novak wrapped his legs around Roger's waist. "Pull me closer," he said. Roger's hands grasped the ass they were holding and he pulled him closer. Novak let a moan of delight as Roger's cock brushed against his nerve bundle. "Oh, God, Rog. Right there," he moaned before snapping his hips into Roger's. The Swiss man moaned before bringing his hands up to cup his Serbian lover's face.

"Don't break me," he said causing Novak to chuckle before kissing him softly. Novak moaned softly then started moving his hips. It was a slow pace at first as they both tried to find a rhythm. Roger moved a hand down to cup Novak's ass, getting a squeak from his young lover. He kissed down his neck causing Novak to crane his neck to the side to allow him more access. Soon, a rhythm was determined between the two. Novak would thrust down as Roger thrust up and hit just the right spot. "You prepared yourself just enough, baby," Roger said into Novak's ear. "Enough for my cock to slide in and, unh, out of you." Novak gasped as the cock inside him hit his nerve bundle. "Enough for me to feel your tightness around me."

"Roger," Novak moaned as the Swiss thrust up and up to his downward ones. His hips were getting tired and he was ready for the homestretch. "Turn on the vibrator and then go faster." Roger reached in between them and turned the switch. Novak gasped out, hips bucking before Roger's hands steadied him.

"Sorry. Wasn't expecting that," he said before kissing Roger hungrily. They moaned and groaned as they moved their hips together in a frenzied rhythm, Roger's hand clasping on Novak's member being vibrated mercilessly. Both came at the same time, gasping for breath as their orgasms overcame them. Roger was the first to come down from his high as Novak rested his forehead on Roger's shoulder. He whimpered as Roger lifted him off his cock and laid him back onto the bed. "Roger, turn it off, please," he begged about the vibrator still on him, vibrating.

"Not yet," Roger said pulling off the dead condom. He opened a new one and put it on before getting back on top of Novak. Novak let out a startled gasp as Roger slid back into him.

"Oh, God," he moaned and Roger chuckled.

"Roger's fine," he joked before placing butterfly kisses onto his neck. Novak groaned feeling the hot rod in him slide in and out. The vibrator was doing it's charm as Roger started pumping in and out of Novak. Novak pulled his arms around and held tight to Roger. His mouth hung open by Roger's ear and his grunts caused the Swiss to move faster. Novak leaned his head back, more of his neck exposed for Roger. "You ready for Wimbledon, Nole?" Roger asked.

"Yes, I am," Novak moaned before gasping out when Roger changed angles.

"You're awfully...close to...getting the number...one spot from...oh, Nadal." Novak stopped a second and pulled up Roger's head. "What?"

"Did you just moan Rafa's last name?" he asked causing Roger to chuckle.

"No," Roger said. "I was saying you're close to getting past him for number one."

"Okay, just so we're clear, no saying someone else's name while you're in bed with me," Novak said. "It just killed the moment," he added.

"No, it didn't," Roger said. "All I have to do, is jiggle my hips a little and you're back up." Roger did just that and Novak gave a moan. "Besides, did you forget the vibrator?"

"No, I didn't," Novak managed to say before moaning deeply. Roger started back up with his thrusts and Novak wound his fingers in the curls. "Yes, Rog. Right there," he moaned. Roger snapped his hips up and hard several times before Novak let out a sharp cry. Roger was right behind him with his own cry only it was a few octaves lower than Novak's. Roger leaned his forehead on Novak's as they calmed their breathing. He reached in between them to turn off the vibrator. "Thanks." Roger pulled out of him and they laid next to each other. "Now I've died and gone to heaven." Roger chuckled as he pulled off the condom and took care of the one on Novak too. He pulled up the covers as Novak snuggled up to him. Roger put an arm around him and they both settled in the bed. Novak let out a happy sigh and Roger smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Us," Novak said. "Together."

"Married?" Novak chuckled as he sat up to look at his boyfriend. "What?"

"You brought up marriage again. I really didn't think you'd take that seriously."

"Well, what else are we suppose to do after being together for three and a half years," Roger said.

"It was just a silly little palm reading," Novak said. "It was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing," Roger said. "Something in your voice that night made it serious. You want to get married."

"I do, but I know it's not possible," Novak said.

"What?"

"You are a sixteen Grand Slam champion, former world number one and one of the greatest players in the world. You have so many records you've lost count," Novak said causing Roger to chuckle. "Then there's me. I'm having one of the best seasons of my career and from the way things are going, I'm going to be number one when Wimbledon is over. My career is just starting. That's what everyone is telling me and I'm sick of it."

"Why?"

"Because if our relationship got out, it could ruin it."

"You don't know that," Roger said. "There are gay rights every where, Novak and people are starting to become more comfortable around us."

"Name one gay athlete having a booming career right now, who's out."

"Okay, so I can't name anyone right now, but that doesn't mean anything," Roger said. "Things can change in the future."

"When? Twenty years from now? We'll be in our fifties."

"As long as we have each other, I don't care what happens," Roger said before kissing Novak. "I'll love you till we're old and decrepit." Novak chuckled before laying back onto Roger. "We'll cross the out road when it comes our way."

"You're right," he said. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Novak sighed happily again before they closed their eyes to go to sleep.

**End of Chapter Ten**


	11. Wimbledon II

**Chapter Eleven: Wimbledon II**

Wimbledon, England

Roger's quarterfinals lose was unexpected to everyone. Just like last year. Novak was starting to think his bad luck at the most prestigious tennis event was rubbing off of him onto his boyfriend. He was looking forward to kicking Tsonga's ass for beating Roger. Roger had a two set lead, but then the Frenchman won next three 6 -4 all around to make it to the semifinals. Too bad he won't make it to the finals. He really wanted it to be another Federer/Djokovic semifinals clash. Novak was in his room when his mother walked in. He was packing up his bags to take over when he went to Roger's room. If the Swiss man will have him that is. Mirka had text him that Roger was not in a very good mood when he got back to the hotel. 'I think he's crying.' she had text and that really had Novak worried. Roger rarely cried.

"Is he okay?" his mother asked.

"Mirka text me awhile ago. Said he was crying," he said. "Should I go over? Maybe he wants to be alone."

"Do you want to leave him alone?" she asked.

"This is the second year in a row he hasn't made it to the semifinals of Wimbledon," he said. "I want to hold him."

"Then go," she said handing him his one bag. He took it and shouldered his tennis bag. "I'll take care of your father. Go to Roger and do your best to ease his pain."

"Okay," he said before heading out.

Coming to Roger's floor in the elevator, he checked the hall before heading down to Roger's suite. He took the key from his pocket and slipped it through the lock. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He put the latch over and slowly walked through the suite for any sounds coming from his boyfriend. He found Roger laying on the bed flat on his back staring at the ceiling. "Rog?" he asked to which Roger replied with a sorrowful sigh.

"I can't take this anymore," Roger said. "I had two sets on him and he just plowed me over." Novak put his bags down and pulled off his coat. He toed off his shoes and climbed on to the bed. Seeing Roger's tear streaked face was heart breaking for Novak. "Two years since I've been in the semifinals at Wimbledon, Novak. What the hell am I doing wrong?"

"I don't know," Novak said laying next to him, resting his head on his hand. "You got too comfortable. You figured with two sets in the bag, you had it."

"I thought I did," Roger said.

"You know, people are saying you're not playing like you use to when you were dominating all those years before."

"I'm old," Roger said.

"No, you're not. You're only turning thirty, Rog," he said. Roger let out a deep sigh before glancing over at him. "It's okay to cry."

"I think I did enough of that for tonight," Roger said sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and cleared his face of the streaks. Novak sat up and put his arms around him. "I was really looking forward to playing you in the semifinals." Novak chuckled as he ran his fingers through Roger's hair. "There is a good side to this," he said turning to face Novak.

"What's that?" Novak asked.

"You as my boyfriend, must avenge my loss by kicking his ass when you face him," Roger said and Novak chuckled.

"I'll do my best," Novak said as Roger started kissing his neck.

"In straight sets, too," Roger said amongst his licking and kissing.

"I'll try," Novak strained to say as Roger licked his sensitive spot. "Wait, Rog," he said. He pushed Roger and eased the Swiss onto his back. He straddled his waist and Roger groaned when he put pressure on him. "Easy, my dear," Novak said causing Roger to chuckle. "I'm going to make you feel better."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," Roger said. "I'm feeling pretty crappy right now."

"Oh, don't worry. After one of my full body massages that I know you love, you'll feel like a whole new man." Roger chuckled as Novak began to pull off his shirt. He put his arms up and allowed him to pull it off. "Then, after you're all nice and relaxed from the massage," he said as he leaned in close, "I'm going to make love to you." Roger swallowed softly before Novak leaned down and kissed him.

Clothes shed slowly as Novak spent time kissing exposed skin every time something of Roger's came off. Once his boyfriend was naked, Novak instructed Roger to turn over onto his stomach. He finished shedding off his clothes till he was down to his boxers. He went to his personal bag and pulled out some body oil. Climbing back onto he bed, he straddled Roger's thighs, staying on his knees and put a towel on Roger's butt. Roger moaned feeling the body oil drizzle on his lower back. Novak's hands slowly moved along his back muscles, easing the tension. He moaned softly as Novak worked the body oil into his skin. "You are so good at this," he said into the comforter.

"I had a good teacher," Novak replied moving his hands up to Roger's shoulders. He carefully kneaded the muscles along the shoulders of the 16 Grand Slam champion before moving to his neck. Roger moaned as Novak massaged his thumbs across his neck. "Good?"

"Yeah. Taught you well," Roger said before Novak went down his right arm then back up to massage the right shoulder again. Novak picked up the body oil and squeezed some into his hand to massage down Roger's left arm than back to his shoulder. Novak them moved down to Roger's legs. He started with Roger's left heel before moving up his calf, the back of his knee and then up his thigh. Roger moaned in anticipation as Novak's hands reached the towel that Novak had placed on him. He gasped when Novak's finger grazed a cheek. Novak let out a chuckle before getting more oil and repeated the same thing on the right leg. "I've died and gone to heaven," Roger announced causing Novak to chuckle.

"Again?" he asked. He teased Roger again by grazing his finger on the other butt cheek before removing the towel. "Please turn over, sir," he said and Roger turned over. Novak bit his lip watching Roger's penis bob up and down as he turned. So he wasn't tempted, Novak put the towel over it and then sat on it. Roger let out a strangled moan before Novak reached over for the body oil again. "Where to start?" he asked putting some of the oil on his hand. He wiggled his hips getting a sharp, strangled moan from Roger. He started with Roger's chest and belly, moving his hands up and down. Roger moaned, his legs moving up and down because Novak's hips were moving with his hands.

Novak reached up to Roger's face and began to massage circles on his temple. Roger hummed in delight before Novak moved his thumb down his nose causing him to chuckle. Novak then put his hips back to work on Roger's and thumbed the taut nipples on Roger's chest. Roger's fingers were itching to touch any bare skin of Novak's. He reached up and lightly touched Novak's thighs, but the Serb quickly grabbed hold of his wrists to pull his hands off him. "Ah, ah," he teased and put Roger's hands back on the mattress. "No touching," he scolded causing Roger to chuckle.

"When can I touch you?" he asked and Novak leaned down to put his lips next to Roger's ear.

"When I'm inside you," he replied causing the six time Wimbledon champion to moan. Novak removed the towel and fitted his body against Roger's. The Serb fit perfectly against him as always. Novak kissed Roger as he reached for the body oil for another purpose. Roger moaned feeling a slick finger enter him and he gripped the sheets tightly to keep from touching his younger lover. A second finger entered, hitting a sensitive nerve and his hips buck up. Novak chuckled wickedly causing him to groan when both fingers twisted inside him.

"Nov ..." Roger groaned not being able to finish Novak's name. Novak entered a third finger and Roger was putty in his hands. The sixteen Grand Slam champion was a whimpering mess as Novak worked his fingers around. He softly kissed Roger's lips and smirked when he tried to deepen the kiss.

"You want me inside you?" he asked, his mouth next to his ear. Roger groaned feeling Novak's hot breath on his skin.

"Yes," he groaned, his legs spreading further apart.

"Want me to make love to you nice and slow?" he asked causing Roger to chuckle.

"You'll never last going slow," he said as Novak's fingers pulled out of him. He lifted his hips up to allow a pillow to be put underneath them.

"Want to bet?" he asked pulling off his boxers. "I'm going to have you begging for me to go faster," he said and Roger chuckled. Novak reached for a condom and keeping eye contact with Roger, he slowly opened it with his teeth. Roger was screaming on the inside for Novak to put it on faster. "Want to put it on me?" he asked. Roger nodded not trusting his voice. Roger took the condom from him and slowly rolled it onto Novak's hardening cock. Novak lifted up Roger's leg like he did in Paris and slowly pushed into him. Roger groaned out as Novak pressed into him. "Put your legs around me," Novak said and Roger wrapped his legs around his waist. Both moaned out as Novak's cock sunk deep into Roger. "Oh, wow, you're so tight, baby," Novak moaned causing Roger to moan as well. Roger's hands pulled him closer and into a kiss. Novak rested his weight onto his elbows and pulled out slowly before pushing back in. Roger moaned into his mouth as pleasure zinged through his body. Novak braced his knees on the mattress and began a slow, steady pace in and out of Roger. Novak put his arms underneath Roger's and tangled his fingers in Roger's hair. Roger's hands, free of handcuffs unlike last time, roamed Novak's back before gripping his shoulders. Novak trailed his lips down Roger's neck and the Swiss' moans and groans echoed in his ear. Novak moaned as well as he licked and nipped Roger's skin. He was determined to leave a mark on his boyfriend as he had done several times before.

"Novak," Roger groaned as his boyfriend's teeth scraped his skin. He dug his fingers into Novak's back and the Serb on top of him groaned before lifting his head up to look at him. Roger's eyes were closed as he panted out moans. Novak grunted before changing angles and Roger let out that sharp girlish cry when he hit his prostate. Novak smirked before kissing Roger. Roger opened his mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. Novak thrust into Roger and the Swiss groaned as he thrust up into Novak. The Serb rested his hand on Roger's hip and changed his angle again to hit Roger's sweet spot every time.

"Ah, Novak," Roger groaned before squeezing his legs tighter around Novak's waist. The Serbian curse that came out of Novak's mouth had him smirking and he pulled Novak into a kiss. Roger's cock was pinned between them, but he needed to feel Novak's hand around it to be complete. Novak kissed down Roger's neck allowing him to speak. "Please touch me, Novak," he said. The hand that was on his hip moved in between them and Roger moaned when Novak gripped his cock. A few pulls was all it took and Roger came in a strangled moan. Novak came right behind him with a gasping sounding moan and the two men collapsed into each other. "Wow," Roger exclaimed and Novak chuckled. He sat up with a deep breath and kissed Roger again. They both grunted as Novak pulled out of Roger and laid down next to him. "God bless that gluten free diet of yours," Roger said and Novak chuckled.

"Really?" Novak asked sitting up.

"I've never seen you with so much stamina before," he said.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," he said before Novak got up from the bed. He walked into the bathroom, Roger enjoying the view as he walked. He got under the covers as Novak did his business in the bathroom.

When Novak came back into the bedroom, he saw Roger was sleeping. He got under the covers with him and Roger curled up next to him. The Swiss man subconsciously put his head on Novak's shoulder and let out a sigh. Novak reached up and turned out the light before placing a kiss on Roger's head. This was certainly a switch.

The next morning, Novak woke up first. He managed to get himself out of Roger's arm and began to get some fresh clothes from his bag. He didn't play until the next day, but he wanted to get himself warmed up to defeat Tsonga with a vengeance. He went into the bathroom to clean up and get dressed before going back into the bedroom. Roger was still on his side, but he was awake. "Morning, lover," the Swiss man said.

"Morning," Novak said walking over to the bed. He sat down and pulled on his socks. Roger's arms slipped around his waist as he pulled on his shoes. Roger kissed and nipped Novak's neck as he tried to tie his shoes. "Roger, stop." Roger hummed softly as he took one of Novak's earlobes into his mouth. The Serb faltered tying his shoe as Roger sucked his lobe.

"Need me to tie your shoe for you?" he asked. Novak chuckled as Roger reached down and tied his shoe as he kissed his neck. "Other one?" he asked. Novak put his left leg down and brought up his right one. Roger tied the laces up on that shoe as well amongst kissing Novak's neck. Once he was done, he gave Novak a final cheek kiss before letting him stand up. Novak cleared his throat before leaning down and grabbing his bag. "I'll see you tonight?" Roger asked standing up.

"Sure," Novak said trying not to look at his naked boyfriend because if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave the room. Roger smiled as Novak walked out of the bedroom and he pulled on his boxers. He followed him out to the sitting room and saw his boyfriend waiting for him at the door. They kissed softly with a silent promise of seeing each other again. Novak opened the door and looked out to see the hall empty before looking back at Roger. Their hands still clasped until Novak pulled away and Roger closed the door.

Just down the hall...

Petra Kvitova was coming out of her room to get to a warm up session when she saw Novak leaving a room. She thought it was strange because Novak was a few floors below her floor. She waited until he was at the elevators before walking over to the room he had come out of. It was one of the major suites and she was tempted to see who it was. Novak entered the elevator and the doors closed behind him. Without any hesitation, Petra sharply knocked on the door. There was some shuffling behind it as she heard someone approaching the door. The door opened and she got the shock of her life. Roger Federer was putting on a shirt and didn't see her shocked look. "Petra?" he asked.

"Sorry," she said shaking out of her stupor. She had to think of something real quick so he wouldn't be suspicious. "Um, is it customary to give condolences when someone loses in a tournament they had dominated for awhile?" she asked.

"Um, actually, I think that's all I've been hearing since last year."

"Oh, well, than I won't say anything then," she said causing him to chuckle.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes, that's all. Sorry to bother you this early." She did notice he was very chipper for so early in the morning. "It was nice talking with you?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Thanks, Petra," Roger said before closing the door with a wave. Petra stood there not sure what to do and took a deep breath before heading to the elevators.

**End of Chapter Eleven**


	12. Wimbeldon III

**Chapter Twelve : Wimbledon III**

Wimbledon, England

Petra was pondering what she witnessed that morning. It wasn't like she saw anything, but Novak did leave Roger's room during the early morning. She was in the locker room when Maria Sharapova found her with a dazed look in her face. "Petra?" Maria asked and she looked up. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Um, can I ask a hypothetical question?" she asked standing up.

"Sure," Maria said. Petra looked around to make sure there was no one else around before asking it.

"What would you do if you saw a fellow male tennis player come out of the room that wasn't his and it was another fellow male tennis player's room?" she asked. She noticed Maria biting her lips and she looked around too before pushing Petra to sit down.

"What exactly did you see?" she asked.

"It was hypothetical," the Czech said.

"I'm serious, Petra," Maria said. "Did you tell anyone about what you saw?" the Russian asked all serious.

"Um, no, I didn't. You're the first one."

"What did you see?" Petra looked around again before telling her what she saw.

"I saw Novak leaving a room on my floor. His room wasn't on my floor so it made me wonder," she said. "I went to the room where he left and knocked and then the door opened to reveal Roger."

"Okay, judging how you're talking, you're not prejudice to gays."

"Are you kidding? I have a best guy friend who's gay. He's my favorite shopping partner." Maria chuckled. "When did they start seeing each other?"

"Uh, about three and a half years ago." Petra gasped and Maria put her hand over her mouth. "Stop." She removed the hand and let Petra speak.

"You know?" she asked.

"I've known since Novak was undressing Roger with his eyes while they played each other back in 2007."

"Does anyone else know?" she asked.

"There's a support group for the two of them," Maria said. "There's still some of us here. I can call Andy and explain the situation."

On the practice courts ...

Novak and Andy were practicing on a court amidst on overcast day. "I always hated Tsonga," Murray said hitting the ball to Novak.

"Yeah?" Novak asked.

"I don't think he like gays," Andy added. Novak grunted when he faltered hitting a ball at the net. "Sorry," he apologized coming up to the net.

"Well, he's about to get his ass kicked by one tomorrow," Novak said and his best friend chuckled.

"Roger staying?"

"He's committed to the hotel for the whole two weeks," Novak said. "He's staying." Andy 'whooed' at Novak who smack a ball at him, hitting him on the foot.

"Ow! Nole, that hurt."

"Stop it," Novak said before hitting another ball toward him. A ring tone caused them to pause and Andy looked back at his bag. "Is that yours?" Novak asked.

"Yeah, it is," Andy said holding up his tennis racket for a time out. He jogged over to his bag and opened the pouch where his iPhone was located. He took the call and smiled. "Hey, Maria. Yeah, uh, huh. Yeah, sure. Light the signal to those who are still here. Sure, meeting tonight at eight, gotcha. See ya then." He hung up the phone and put it back in the bag. He got his tennis racket and went back up to the base line.

"Who was that?"

"No one," Andy said bouncing a ball.

"Okay," Novak said.

Back at the hotel...

Novak was drowning himself in his shower after a grueling practice session. He moaned softly as the warm water beaded on his skin. "Is there a reason you're in my shower?" He chuckled as the curtain pulled back to reveal Roger already naked.

"You going to join me?" he asked. Roger chuckled as he entered the shower and pulled the curtain shut. He kissed Novak hungrily, pinning him up against the shower wall. Roger reached over and grabbed a washcloth. He squeezed some body wash onto the cloth and proceeded to run the cloth around Novak's body. He washed Novak's shoulders first before running it down his chest. The Serb moaned softly and Roger kissed him softly. He moved his cloth covered hand up and down Novak's ripped stomach and got a shiver out of the Serbian. Moving around to the back, Roger washed Novak's sculpted back up and down. He then moved down to the crevice of Novak's ass. His younger lover moaned as he washed between the crevice, touching his scrotum. "Roger," Novak moaned. Roger chuckled as he moved the cloth around to wash Novak's privates. The Serb was a blubbering idiot as Roger cupped his balls and penis in his hand.

Novak's moans echoed through the shower and into the bathroom. He felt weak in the knees and Roger had to put an arm around him so he wouldn't fall down. Roger gripped the cock in his hands and pulled on it. Novak groaned as Roger stroked his cock. Suddenly, he stopped. Novak opened his eyes to see Roger looking at him. "You going to beat Tsonga tomorrow?" the Swiss man asked him.

"Yes, I will," Novak said nodding his head frantically.

"Want to know what you get if you beat him?" Novak nodded again not trusting his voice. "A whole night of sex with little ol' me," he said and Novak moaned when he felt a finger enter his entrance.

"Yes," he moaned.

"But if you drop a set to him, you will be punished," he said.

"I'll try not to," he groaned as the finger twisted around in him. The finger pulled out and he heard a wrapper being torn off and the finger was replaced with a cock. He was picked up and he put his legs around Roger's waist as the Swiss proceeded to make love to him.

A few floors up ...

Petra was nervously drumming her fingers together as Maria lead her to a room a few floors above hers. All she had heard of Maria's conversation on the phone was 'family meeting'. She had no idea what that meant. Maria did a series of knocks on the door paused then another series and the door opened to reveal Rafa. "Hey, Maria," he said holding the door open for them. "Petra," he said as she walked in. Also in the room was Andy Murray.

"Hi, Petra," Andy said. "Bet you're wondering what's with all the secrecy?" he asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, yes, I am."

"Well, there's usually more people here when we do this, but you'll meet everybody else at the beginning of the US Open in September."

"Okay."

"The three of us are members of the Rovak relationship support group," Andy said and Petra quirked her eyebrows. "It's the combination of Roger and Novak names. Kinda like what you do with two characters from a book or TV show," he said.

"How many are there in this group?" Petra asked.

"You make it an even 14," Andy said.

"We're hoping for sixteen to be even with Roger's Grand Slam titles," Maria said.

"Is that all we do is support?"

"Well, we help them hide the relationship or help one surprise the other," Rafa said.

"I helped Roger with an anniversary dinner for Novak at the beginning of the year," Andy said with a smile. "It was fun to watch them interact with each other," he said.

"So?" Maria asked to Petra. "Would you be willing to join?" she asked.

"Sure. It'll be fun," she said.

After Novak's Wimbledon win ...

Days later, Novak won Wimbledon and was now at the mercy of his boyfriend. Roger was the one giving Novak a full body massage and he was loving every minute of it. "So, how does it feel to be Wimbledon champion?" he asked and Novak chuckled.

"I like the trophy," he said high off his win.

"Yeah, I noticed how your lips lingered on it a bit too long," Roger teased as he kneaded a sore muscle. Novak moaned softly as Roger's hands lingered on his lower back. "Though, you've got to win it five more times to tie with me and then one more to go over." Novak chuckled before moaning as Roger eased a sore muscle.

"Can you go lower?" he asked and Roger chuckled. He moved his hands to Novak's towel clad butt and gently squeezed. Novak moaned a sigh before Roger removed the towel. Roger lightly ran his fingers along Novak's ass cheek causing the hips to move. Roger chuckled as he kissed Novak's tailbone. "Roger," the Wimbledon champion moaned. He kissed up Novak's back, hitting each pulse point he had found over their three and a half years together. He felt Roger pull away and then heard a cap pop open. He laid there expecting a slick finger to enter him, but instead, he heard the uncanny sound of a whip cream can followed by the coolness of said whip cream. Roger drew a line with the dessert up Novak's spine. All Novak could do was moan as Roger reached the back of his neck where the short hair began. "No chocolate syrup?" he asked. He waited as Roger leaned in close and kissed the shell of his ear.

"That's for when you win the French," he whispered. Novak moaned as Roger moved his arms up over his head, straddling his back side. "Keep those there," he said. Novak moaned as he kept his arms where Roger put them before feeling Roger's lips on the back of his neck. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of handcuffs. He opened his eyes to see Roger handcuffing him to the bed.

"You have the key to those here, right?" he asked. Roger chuckled as he got the key to show Novak it was in the room. "Good. We don't need my father finding me handcuffed to the bed again," he said. Roger chuckled as he placed the key on the nightstand and leaned down to the trail of whip cream on Novak's back. He flicked his tongue to lick some of it up and Novak moaned softly. He repeated it several times, moving down the Serb's back. Novak moaned again as Roger reached his tailbone before moving to his ass. He sprayed some more onto both cheeks and then proceeded to lick it off. "Roger," he moaned as Roger's tongue ran across his flesh. The Swiss licked all the whip cream off before spraying more onto him. It went like that for several minutes. Roger would spray whip cream onto him and then lick it off. It was what he did when Roger won Wimbledon in 2009.

"You want me to fuck you?" Roger asked.

"Yes," Novak gasped out. Roger kissed up to his neck.

"Hmm, that's too bad," he teased causing Novak to cry out.

"Why?"

"I was going to make love to you," Roger said. "You made love to me when I won, remember?" Novak moaned as flashes of their 2009 Wimbledon love making went through his head. Roger sat up and found the lotion. He entered two fingers into Novak at once and the Serb squealed. "Well, that noise is new," he teased.

"Rog," Novak moaned as he felt the two fingers twist inside him. "Please," he begged as a third finger entered him.

"Are you begging?" Roger asked. Novak could only nod as Roger's fingers brushed a sensitive nerve inside him. Roger pulled his fingers out and tore open a condom. Roger rolled it on and slowly eased into Novak. The new world number one moaned as his boyfriend filled him with his cock. Roger didn't wait for Novak to adjust. He began slow, lengthy thrusts in and out of Novak. Roger groaned right along with Novak who was a moaning, whimpering mess. Although he enjoyed the slow pace love bmaking they sometimes do, Novak loved it more when they went fast. Roger groaned as he reached for another condom and ripped it open. Novak yelped, his hips bucking when Roger reached underneath him and rolled the condom onto his cock. "So you don't make a mess," Roger said into his ear. Novak could only moan as Roger's hand gripped his cock and began a steady pace to match his cock thrusting in and out of him. Novak's hands were gripping the headboard, his knuckles turning white. He was gripping the headboard so tight, Roger thought he would break it.

Novak was going insane with Roger's slow pace. Between the cock going in and out and the hand stroking his in time to the cock, he was a moaning, whimpering mess. Him. The ATP World # 1 was a moaning, whimpering mess at the mercy of his boyfriend. Roger's mouth latched into his neck and began to kiss and bite it. No doubt marks will be there the next morning. Novak began sounding like he does on court and Roger changed his angle to hit the prostate of his younger lover. "Oh, God," Novak gasped out before the tension in him finally snapped. His hips danced up and down as he came in the condom, Roger's hand releasing it's hold on him. His muscles squeezed the life out of the cock in him and Roger groaned out in his ear as he came.

"Congratulations, baby," he said before they both kinda collapsed onto the bed. Roger slowly pulled out of Novak getting a lengthy moan from him and laid beside him. He motioned to the cuffs and Roger reached for the key. He undid the cuffs quickly and put them aside as Novak rolled over to be on his back.

"Wow," he breathed and Roger chuckled. "So I guess we don't see each other until your birthday." He rolled over onto his side as Roger pulled off the condom on his cock.

"Yeah," Roger said before pulling off the one on Novak's.

"Unless of course you want to come over after you're done with your Davis Cup matches," Novak said before straddling his waist.

"You making a pass at me to come see you?" Roger asked.

"Hmm, yeah I am. There's no way I'm going to survive not seeing you for nearly a month." Roger chuckled as he sat up and put his arms around Novak.

"I'll check my calendar," he said before kissing his boyfriend.

**End of Chapter Twelve**


	13. Happy 30th Roger

**Chapter Thirteen : Happy 30th Roger**

Montreal, Canada

It was only two weeks since they saw each other, but Roger couldn't wait to see his boyfriend. It was three days before the start of the Rogers Cup. Three days before he turned 30. He made Mirka promise not to have a party. In fact, he made everybody, including his boyfriend not to have a party. The last thing he needed was a reminder that he was hitting the age button this year. He just wanted something quiet. A dinner for two, especially if the half of that two was Novak. And no black balloons. He was only turning thirty for crying out loud. He was just getting into his room when his phone rang. After tipping the bell boy, he answered. "Hello?"

"So, in three days time you will officially be old. According to you anyway," a voice with a Serbian accent said and he chuckled, shutting the door behind the hotel staff member. "Feeling any different?"

"Should I?" Roger asked. "I don't feel any different."

"At least you still have your hair," Novak said and Roger laughed out sitting on a couch. "With no gray even. Have you checked in?"

"I'm in my room as we speak," Roger said.

"Look in your bedroom," Novak said and with a curious look, Roger got up from the couch and went into the bedroom. He turned the light on and saw a vase of flowers sitting on a table.

"How did you …?" he started to ask.

"I have my ways. Plus, your mother likes me," Novak said and he chuckled. There was a card and he pulled it off the pick and opened it.

_**My turn to be corny and romantic. Happy 30**__**th**__** Roger. Try not to let it get to your head when we're in bed. You've still got it by my standards. Love, N-**_

"Have I told you how much I loved you, Nole?" Roger asked.

"How much?"

"It's an endless love, baby. Are you free tonight?"

"Actually, I'm going to have to make you wait until your birthday to see me in private," Novak said causing Roger to whimper. "Did you just whimper?"

"Can't help it. I wanted you to myself tonight. Preferably naked," he said.

"You will on your birthday. On that day, do as you're told," Novak said hanging up leaving Roger to ponder what he meant.

On the day of his birthday after his match, Mirka and Diana showed up together when he came out of the locker room. "What?" he asked.

"We're taking you out shopping," Mirka said. Roger sucked his teeth as the two of the three girls in his life smiled at him. They always loved taking him shopping because they would want his opinion on something. He was about to say no when he heard Novak's voice in his head from a couple of days ago. 'Do as you're told.'

"Okay," he said. He spent the day with his sister and best friend after finishing up interviews. They shopped and went sight seeing. Most of the clothes they got for him. Apparently he needed a new wardrobe. He didn't think he did. Near the end of their shopping trip, Mirka spotted a Spencer's Gift store. Roger and Diana stayed outside as their friend roamed around for something in the store. "She's up to something," Roger said.

"It's your thirtieth. Of course she's up to something."

"I told her no parties," Roger said.

"Who said anything about a party," Diana said. "Why do you think we've been keeping you away from your hotel room all day?"

"Oh, I told him no party, too."

"He's not throwing you a party either," his sister said. "Something special between the two of you." Diana looked at her watch to see the time and she cursed. "We gotta get you back so you can change." She got Mirka to hurry up and they literally pulled him back to the hotel.

As Roger showered, the two picked out an outfit for him to wear. They chose a dark blue button down shirt with some gray slacks. Once Roger was dressed, he got a package from Mirka with a smile. "What is this?" he asked.

"A birthday present," she said. "Open it." Roger sighed as he took the bag and took out the tissue before sucking his teeth looking at his best friend.

"Body oil?" he asked taking it out of the bag.

"It's edible body oil," she corrected. "You don't have to use it tonight. Just keep it for a rainy day," she said with a smile before handing him a hotel card key. It was Novak's room key. They helped him into a jacket and wished him a happy birthday before smiling at him. He put down the body oil before grabbing his bags, he quirked an eyebrow as they waved to him. Roger sighed as he left the room with a chuckle.

He arrived at Novak's floor a few levels lower than his and quickly found his room. He swiped the card key through the lock before opening the door. He licked his lips seeing Novak standing by a table opening some champagne. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Roger said back practically eye fucking Novak. The Serb was wearing a long sleeve black top, the sleeves pulled up to his elbows and black cargo pants. God, he looked great in black. He was barefoot too. Something he loved when the two of them were alone. Novak never bothered to put shoes on and preferred to be barefoot. He watched as the Serb poured a glass each and brought one over to him. "You look absolutely incredible," Roger said.

"Thanks," Novak said before kissing his boyfriend lovingly on the mouth. He let a small casual moan escape and Roger moaned right along with him. "You don't look half bad either. Happy Birthday." Roger chuckled as he watched Novak walk back to the table, his hips swaying a little. He did that on purpose. He pulled out a chair and sat down as Novak brought over some trays from the room service cart. "Hope you like," he said placing one in front of Roger. He lifted the dome lid and Roger smelled pasta.

"Pasta?"

"It's gluten free," Novak said removing the lid from his own. "I always order it whenever I can have supper when I'm here." Roger noticed he had bread sticks and Novak didn't. He was sticking to his diet like a duck to water. They ate quietly with light conversation. "So, what did you do today?" Novak asked.

"Mirka and Diana took me shopping," Roger said. "They would not take no for an answer." Novak chuckled and Roger smiled at his little giggle. "You had something to do with that, didn't you?" he asked.

"Maybe a little," he said. "I needed a Roger free day to get things together."

"I'm just glad you don't have black balloons hanging all over the room," he said before putting a forkful of pasta in his mouth.

"I had thought of that," Novak said, "but I wore black instead because I know how much you hate being reminded that you're pushing the age button," he said before taking a sip of his champagne.

"You look smoking hot in black, baby," Roger said causing Novak to choke on his champagne. "What?"

"I was just thinking the same thing about you. When you were dressed all in black for the US Open in 2007." Roger chuckled softly. "I had a really hard time in that tournament with you in Darth Vader black."

"I looked good, huh?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, you did. Black was the new sex back then in my opinion," he said. "God, I was so hard after playing you." Roger swallowed the champagne left in his glass and exhaled.

"Must have been torture for you to stand there next to me and not jump my bones."

"It was more than that," Novak said. "I wanted to quit tennis after that."

"What?"

"The pain of loving you and not being able to be with you was so much, I thought the only solution would be to quit tennis," Novak somberly said. "Of course, that was before you ambushed me in the locker room and all my problems were solved." Roger chuckled before standing up and walking over to side. He got down on his knees and took Novak's hands with his.

"You've never told me this."

"Didn't think I needed to since we were together the next year," Novak said. Roger chuckled before standing up, bringing Novak up with him. He put his arm around the Serb and drew him closer. "What are you doing, Roger?" he asked.

"Relax," the Swiss said as he put his arm around Novak's waist and held onto his right hand with his left. "You've never danced with anyone before, have you?"

"Dance? Without music?" Novak asked.

"Close your eyes and just go with it," he said and Novak sighed as he closed his eyes. He chuckled when Roger kissed his nose and started humming a tune. The two of them swayed to Roger's humming and Novak laid his head on his shoulder. Roger's lips peppered kisses on his neck and he giggled. Another couple of minutes of dancing went on before Novak lifted his head from Roger's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"I've got a present for you," he said. He made Roger sit down on a chair and abruptly pulled his shirt off. "You're going to sit there, eyes closed," he said pulling his pants down. Roger licked his lips as his boyfriend stood there in black underwear.

"Is that Emporio Armani underwear?" Roger asked.

"Rafa's a good salesman," Novak said walking back toward the bedroom. "Eyes closed." Roger closed his eyes and strained to hear what Novak was doing. "Count to twenty out loud so I can hear you then strip and come and get me." Roger drew in a deep breath before letting it out and he started to count.

"One. Two. Three ..." Novak hurried into the bedroom and quickly lit every candle he had set out. By the time Roger was to twelve, they were all lit and he grabbed a bag of rose petals before hopping on the bed.

"Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty." Roger quickly stood up and pulled off his clothes down to the underwear. Funny enough, he had Emporio Armani underwear on too. He went to the bedroom and froze. Novak was laid out on the bed, rose petals strewn everywhere, but an abundance of of them were covering what he wanted to see most.

"Is that ..?" Novak started to asked seeing the underwear.

"Rafa's a good salesman," he said before climbing onto the bed. He covered Novak's body with his and passionately kissed his lover. Novak moaned feeling Roger's groin pressed up against his. They moved together, cocks hardening with the friction and movement. Novak quickly reached under the pillow next to his head and pulled out the handcuffs. "The key?" Roger asked. Novak pointed to the bed side table and he looked to see the silver key by the ash tray.

"Cuff me to the bed and have your way with me," he said told the thirty year old using the same words Roger had used on his birthday. Roger groaned before taking the cuffs and doing what he was told. He pushed the petals away from his prize and blew on the cock gently. "Roger," Novak moaned his hips jerking at the cold air. Roger chuckled before pushing his underwear down and finding a condom. "You don't need to prepare me," Novak said as Roger ripped open the condom. He moaned as he watched the Swiss roll it on himself and put some lube onto his cock. Roger hitched up one of Novak's legs and pushed forward. Novak gasped out, tugging on the cuffs as Roger's length eased into him. Roger's mouth settled by his ear and Novak moaned as the Swiss began speaking in his native language. He was only able to translate a few of the words and those were, 'Love you.' 'Tight.' 'Baby.' He really needed Roger to teach him more.

Roger didn't wait once all the way in. He started a steady pace, in and out and the Serb underneath him was a moaning, whimpering mess. As always. Novak pulled on the cuffs, his hands clenching, wanting to touch something. Roger reached in between them and clasped his hand around Novak's member. "Oh, Roger," the Serb moaned. His legs wrapped tightly around Roger's waist, pushing the Swiss deeper into him. Roger groaned deeply before changing the angle of his thrusts. The Serb underneath snapped his hips up into his and they both moaned sharply. "Roger, please," Novak moaned and the hand on his cock which only squeezed finally began to stroke it. Novak bent his head back and Roger attached his lips onto the slender neck. He reached up with his left hand and touched Novak's hand. Their fingers intertwined and Novak gasped when Roger bit his neck. He could tell Roger was close and so was he. He felt Roger lift his head and the hand on his cock left. He whimpered before moaning when his cock was pressed between their bodies. Hands clasped around his head and he felt Roger kiss him. He kissed back moaning into his mouth, but then Roger pulled away.

"Open your eyes, baby," he whispered and he opened his eyes. Hazel met brown and both saw the love for each other in the others' eyes. A few more thrusts and suddenly both got swept over by their orgasms. Roger in a deep moan and Novak guttural cry. He had arched into Roger as the Swiss thrust down. They then both collapsed into each other, breathing heavily. Novak smiled as Roger kissed his neck, speaking in Swiss German softly.

"What?"

"Happy Birthday to me," Roger translated and Novak laughed out. Roger reached over to got the key from the bedside table and unlocked the bracelets. The Serb sat up stretching and Roger couldn't resist him again. Novak gasped in surprise when Roger pulled him back down onto the bed, on top of him. "I've got a birthday wish."

"What's that?"

"You riding me like there's no tomorrow," Roger said and pulled Novak into a kiss. Novak moaned softly as he pulled the dead condom off Roger's already hardening cock. It was going to be a long night.

**End of Chapter Thirteen**


	14. US Open I

**Author's Note: Please keep the Djokovic family in your prayers. Novak's grandfather, Valdimir (I hope that's how it's spelled.) unexpectantly died this past week. I think it was Thursday. Novak's been playing through his grief in Monte Carlo and I wish him luck in the final against Nadal. I know what it's like to lose a beloved grandparent.**

**Chapter Fourteen : US Open I**

New York City...

Petra followed Rafa to a room a few floors below their floor and listened to him knock that secret knock against the door that Maria knocked back in England. "What is it with you guys and those knocks?" she asked.

"So we know who's at the door," Rafa said. The door opened the reveal Andy Roddick with his smile. He let them in and Petra was surprised to see so many in the room. Kim Clisters, Maria, Ana Ivonavic, Jelena Jankovic, Leyton Hewitt, Stan Wawrinka, Sam Stosur, Andy Murray, the Williams sisters and Caroline Wozniacki. Rafa gestured to a seat and she sat down.

"Boy, our little support group is getting bigger and bigger, huh?" Andy R said standing in front of the group. They chuckled. "Well, Petra, welcome to the Rovak support group." Petra smiled as there was small applause. "So, we should probably go over a few things first."

"I have a question," Petra said.

"Yeah?"

"Do their families know?" she asked right away.

"Just immediate family," Andy R said. "Roger's parents and sister know. Mirka knows. Novak's brothers and parents know although, Srdjan is still getting used to the idea of Roger as Novak's boyfriend."

"I bet he is," Petra said.

"Now, to explain what we do other than support. We help with keeping the relationship secret from other players," Andy R said.

"Especially those who are prejudice to gays," Serena said.

"Tsonga," Leyton coughed and every one chuckled. "Sorry. Frog in my throat," he said.

"Anyway, we also help with surprises Roger may want to do for Novak and vice versa," Kim said. "Wasn't that anniversary dinner in Australia so cute?" she asked Caroline.

"Oh, it was so cute," Caroline said. "Going great until Andy stopped them from making out in front of us," she said looking at Murray.

"Hey, I made a promise to Roger to keep him from jumping Novak's bones," Andy said. "I'm sorry I ruined your girls' fun that night." Petra chuckled along with everyone else.

"So, when do I officially meet the lovebirds?" Petra asked.

"They've only just arrived a few days ago," Andy R said, "and depending on how long since the last ATP tournament they're in together, we let them catch up with each other before we call them up about new members. Oh, wait …." he said before he could stop himself. Everyone in the room busted out in laughter.

"What I meant was …." he started to say but Petra held up a hand.

"I know what you meant, Andy," she said.

"I call Roger and set up an official meeting with you and Novak."

"Now?" she asked and Andy R looked at the clock. "It's almost midnight," she said and he looked at everyone around the room. They were thinking the same thing.

"They could be asleep," Serena said.

"Could be doing something else, too," Sam said. "How long since they've seen each other?"

"It's only been a week since Cincinnati, but then again, this is Roger and Novak we're talking about," Andy M said.

"A week away from each other is an eternity for them," Maria said.

"We really should not," Rafa said.

"But we should," Ana said and everyone looked at her. "It's what they get for starting to lock the bedroom doors so we'd stop walking in on them." Petra quirked an eyebrow and looked to Leyton.

"Don't ask," he said as Andy R got out his phone.

"OK, everyone quiet until I say so, so they don't think we're all here," he said putting it on the coffee table.

Roger's suite a few floors up...

Clothes were strewn all over the suite. Novak's shirt on one side, Roger's on the other while their pants were bundled together in one corner. Shoes were mixed with each other as well as the socks and the underwear was pulled off in a heated frenzy. Novak had been wearing all black again when he arrived in New York and Roger took one look at him and nearly came in his pants. He saw the quirky grin from the Serbian before he disappeared in the elevator.

The second Novak entered his hotel room, Roger pounced.

Now, Novak was writhing underneath Roger as the Swiss made love to him. His legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as Roger kissed him lovingly, moving his hips to ease in and out of him. The sheet tangled around them as usual while the pillows and comforter were tossed to the floor. Novak moved his hips with Roger's getting fleeting moans from the Swiss. Roger groaned deeply changing the angle and Novak sharply moaned when his boyfriend's cock hit his prostate. "Roger, oh, God, yes," he ranted and Roger chuckled.

"Oh, Novak. So tight," he said into the Serb's ear. He reached into between them and turned the vibrator on. Novak gasped out before whimpering as the vibrations added pleasure to him as Roger began to thrust harder into him.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," he chanted and Roger braced himself on his knees to keep thrusting that way. "Yes, oh, God, yes," Novak moaned. Then, right as Novak was ready to pop, a shrill interrupted them. "No, no, no, no, no, no," he ranted as he felt Roger slow down. "Don't you dare stop. I am so close," he cried and Roger shushed him with a kiss. He reached over to get his phone, still inside him. "Who is it?" he asked as Roger looked at his screen.

"It's Roddick," he said.

"I'll kill the bastard," he said before reaching for the phone.

"Behave or I won't finish after the call," he said turning the vibrator off. Novak whimpered as Roger hit the 'Accept' button on his iPhone. "Hey, Andy, what's up?" he asked. He moved his hips slightly getting a soft gasp from his lover underneath him.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Andy asked and his cohorts had to hold back their laughter.

"Not really," Roger said. "About to head to bed. I have an early practice time tomorrow," he said and Novak looked at him. He mouthed at him, 'No you don't.'

"Oh." Sounded like Andy was disappointed. "So, you're alone?" he asked.

"Novak's in his room with his mother," Roger replied, the lie slipping off his lips very easily. Dijana would have no problem lying for him if Andy asked her. "His trainer kept him late today," he said. In truth, Eli was dismissed by Novak after the trainer 'accidentally' touched his ass again. Roger leaned his head down and kissed Novak's neck softly. "Wait. Were you expecting the two of us to be having sex when you called?" he asked.

"No, of course not," Andy said causing quiet snickering.

Novak squeezed his legs around Roger's waist and the Swiss had to bit his lip as he let out a sharp intake of deep breath. "You okay?" he heard Andy ask on the phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Roger said clearing his throat with a grunt. "So, why the call at nearly midnight?" he asked before rutting up into Novak. The Serb groaned somewhat loud, but not too loud. Ana dropped her mouth open as did everyone else did when they heard a soft groan coming from Andy's phone. Andy looked at them and everyone signaled him to keep going.

"Uh, we just wrapped up a support group meeting and we have graciously admitted Petra into the group."

"Fantastic," Roger said before lightly kissing Novak's face. "Anything else?" he asked slowly moving his hips. Novak was trying very hard not to make any noise, but if Roger didn't get off the phone soon, he was going to rip it out of Roger's hand and hang up on the American.

"When are you and Nole free to officially meet her?"

"Tomorrow night sound good?" Roger asked Andy and Novak. The Serb underneath him nodded frantically before mouthing 'faster' to him. Not waiting for Andy's answer yet, he began to thrust into Novak while waiting.

"Sounds good," Andy said. "So what did Novak do for your birthday in Canada?" Andy asked.

"Nothing. Just a private dinner for two," Roger said. He turned on the vibrator and Novak gasped out a little moan, a little loudly. The everybody in the room with Andy chuckled hearing it on their end which Roger heard on his end. "Andy, you're not alone, are you?"

"Um..."

"Oh, for the love of God," Novak moaned taking the phone out of Roger's hand. "Andy, and whoever else maybe listening in the room with you, Roger and I are trying to have sex, oh God," Novak moaned when Roger thrust into him deeply, "and we can't with him on the phone with you, ah, so good night and don't call back," he said before hanging up. Andy looked at his fellow Rovak supporters who were chuckling.

"Well, that went well," Rafa said.

Novak tossed Roger's phone onto the floor after turning it off and pulled his boyfriend into a heated, passionate kiss. "Don't ever answer your phone while we're having sex," he demanded.

"Yes, baby," Roger said before going back to what they were doing.

Tomorrow night came around pretty quick for the support group. Novak was the first of the couple they supported to arrive and they had to hold in their laughter when he walked in. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Rafa said as Novak laid out on the love seat. He was saving the other spot for Roger when the Swiss arrived.

"Roger is right behind me. He's got something to go over with Mirka before he comes over," Novak said.

"Okay," Andy R said. Novak rested his head on the sofa arm and pulled his hat down over his eyes. He had a splitting headache and the aspirin he took hadn't taken effect yet. A few minutes went by and Roger arrived to find Novak splayed out on the love seat. "He's been like that for about five minutes."

"He has a headache," Roger said. He walked over to the love seat and ran his finger along Novak's neck. Novak's hand came up and swatted it away causing Roger to chuckle.

"Stop it, Roger," Novak said without taking the hat off.

"How did you know it was him?" Petra asked.

"I can smell his cologne," Novak answered before sitting up to allow Roger to sit down on the loveseat. She and everyone else watched as Novak laid his head on Roger's lap. Then Roger brought his fingers to Novak's temple and began to lightly massage it. Novak sighed softly as the tension in his headache slowly went away at Roger's touch. "Have I ever told you that you have a sweet touch?" he asked Roger. The two of them seemed to had forgotten about the others in the room with them.

"Well, several times actually," Roger answered him. "So, Petra, bit of a shock, huh?" he asked still massaging Novak's temple.

"A little," she said. "You didn't seem too concerned when I knocked on the door that morning."

"Oh, yeah, that, uh... I was basking in the afterglow. Novak made me feel better after my quarterfinals loss to Tsonga."

"Also noticed I defeated him in the semifinals for keeping me and my boyfriend from playing each other," Novak said from Roger's lap.

"Any reason why you were looking forward to playing each other?" Andy M asked.

"We like playing each other," Novak said lifting his head up to look at his friend. He sat up the rest of the way and sighed deeply. "I play better when I have an actual opponent anyway." 'Ohs' streamed through the room as Roger smiled. He leaned over and kissed Novak on the cheek.

"Is that all we're getting?" Petra asked.

"Novak's not too keen on PDA even if it's you guys," Roger said.

"Not true," Rafa said.

"Rafa's right," Andy M said. "When we had that boys night in your room he came in after arguing with his dad and laid a big wet one on you in front of us."

"You don't squeal with delight when we kiss," Novak said.

"We don't squeal," Maria said.

"Yes, you do," Roger said. "I'll prove it." Before Novak could react, Roger pulled his head around and planted a soft, light kiss onto his lips. They kissed for several seconds, hearing some squeals around them. When Roger pulled away, the girls voiced their disappointment. "See? You squealed." The girls just scoffed as the guys laughed at them.

**End of Chapter Fourteen**

**Author Note: Chapters updating at one at a time so I can add a new chapter right before my last. I came with the idea after hearing of Novak's grandfather's passing.**


	15. US Open II

**Chapter Fifteen: US Open II**

New York City …...

Novak Djokovic hated the rain. Instead of being out on the court playing fellow countryman Janko, they were being told that their matches were canceled. They even canceled Roger's night game after finding out that the rain wouldn't stop until after midnight. If he had known that, he would stayed in bed with Roger, but instead Novak sat in the the player's lounge with nothing to do. He had his Angry Birds on his new iPhone, but after you've beaten your own high score three times, it got a little tiring. Rafa appeared in the player's lounge looking like a drowned rat. He had been playing when the rain started. "Can you believe this weather?" he asked sitting down.

"You look like a drowned rat," Novak said before putting his phone down. The birds were getting tired and angry. "I don't think I've ever seen this much rain before."

"They even canceled the night games," Rafa said and Novak nodded. Roger would be happy about that. They had worn each other out last night. Roger had trouble letting him go this morning before the Serb encouraged him to go back to sleep. Serena Williams came into the player's lounge with Ana Ivonavic who was still in town despite being eliminated. She claimed she was staying to support him.

"So, Ana has an idea on what to do all day," Serena said as they sat down with them.

"Do tell," Novak said.

"Movie day in my hotel room," Ana announced. "Lord of Rings, special extended editions." Novak nodded his head. He hadn't seen those yet. Read the books, but hadn't seen the movies.

"I'm game," he said as his phone rang and he wondered who it was as Serena let a smile slipped through when she glanced down at it. It was Roger. "Uh, hold that thought," he said before moving away from them and going to the window over looking the courtyard down below. "Hey, you," he said.

"What are you wearing?" was his boyfriend's first question.

"A track suit."

"Hmm, sexy," Roger said causing Novak to scoff.

"A track suit is sexy?" he asked.

"On you it is," Roger said and Novak chuckled before blushing.

On the other side of the lounge, Ana and Serena watched as their friend turned a little red as he ducked his head. He looked over at them and they waved at him. Rafa just chuckled as Novak turned back to the window.

"Can I ask what you are wearing?" Novak asked and he heard Roger chuckle. "What?"

"I'm, uh...I just got up," Roger confessed. "So ….," he trailed and Novak moaned softly.

"You're still naked from last night," he said quietly leaning his head against the glass. The two had only planned a romantic dinner after matches were canceled from the rain yesterday. Things escalated when they were kissing good night and Roger ended up taking Novak to the bedroom instead of letting him leave. "Crap, why did I get up this morning?" he whined before inhaling deeply. Serena and Ana were watching his body language as he talked with his boyfriend.

"Because you didn't know it was going to rain," Roger said. "I missed your body heat when I woke up, so I decided to call you to see what you were doing," he said. Novak heard rustling of the sheets and he imagined Roger getting out of bed. He licked his lips visioning Roger butt naked and he was only just twenty minutes away from him.

"Uh, since the matches were canceled for the day, my dad suggested I spend it with my trainer to work out my back, but then Ana invited me to watch movies with her, Serena and Rafa in her room. Maybe some others too."

"Hmm, a day with your trainer, watching movies with friends," Roger said, "or a day in bed with your sexy boyfriend," he suggested. Novak smiled as he chuckled. "It's a tough decision Mr. Djokovic," he said.

"The whole day in bed? What ever will we do?" Novak asked.

"I got a few ideas," Roger said. "We could just watch TV, order room service and just turn off the rest of the world. I could even give you a back massage if you want. I can use the edible body oil Mirka gave me for my birthday. She did say to save it for a rainy day."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Novak said chuckling.

"Then there's the scenario where we're naked in bed together," Roger said, "making love all day," he added and Novak let out a little moan. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. How fast can you get here?" Roger asked.

"Give me twenty minutes," he said.

"Twenty minutes," Roger said. "See you then."

"It's a date," Novak said.

"I love you," Roger said with a smile.

"I love you, too," Novak said before hanging up. He hurried over to his fellow tennis pros and shouldered his bag. "I have to go. I'm going to take a rain check," he said. "No pun intended," he added gesturing to the rainy weather outside.

"Somewhere else you'd rather be?" Rafa asked with a smile.

"Yes, there is," he said.

"Anyone we know?" Serena asked causing him to roll his eyes.

"What about the movie marathon?" Ana asked.

"I'm sorry, but he made me a better offer," Novak said before walking out of the players' lounge.

"Now what?" Rafa asked.

"We find some more people for our movie marathon," Serena said.

Twenty minutes seemed to fly by for Novak. He had trouble getting a cab since he didn't have a car to take him to the hotel. The driver, who spoke very little English, turned out to be Serbian, and Novak was able to tell him where he needed to go without much hassle.

It only took him a few minutes to get up to Roger's room where he was only just that morning. He used the key Roger had given him at the beginning of the tournament and entered into the sitting room. He put his bag down on the way to the bedroom and stopped short to see that Roger had gotten dressed. "You got dressed," he said causing Roger to chuckle.

"Don't complain," Roger said. "You love taking clothes off me," he said before producing a rose from behind his back. Novak cautiously looked at it before taking it. "Something wrong?"

"You're being romantic," Novak said. "That usually means you want something," he said twirling the rose in his fingers.

"I want you all to myself today," he said before gathering Novak into his arms and dipped him. The Serb let out a surprised yelp before Roger kissed him. The rose dropped to the floor as he wrapped his arms around Roger's neck. He moaned as the kiss progressed but all good things must end and Roger broke the kiss and straightened them up.

"Oh, wow," Novak breathed.

"Does that mean I have you for the day?" he asked. Novak pulled out his phone and put it on silent. He then set it on the table on the other end of the room and turned to Roger.

"You have me for however long you want me," he said.

"Good," Roger said before lifting Novak, bridal style, up into his arms and carried him to the bed. "I plan to pamper you until you are completely satisfied."

"Really?" Novak asked as Roger laid him on the bed. "Because it could take a while until I'm completely satisfied." Roger chuckled.

"I'll keep here all day if I have to," Roger said before getting onto the bed and laid himself on top of Novak. He kissed him softly before joining their hips together. Novak moaned out as their bodies melded together. He lifted his legs up and attempted to toe off his shoes. After he fumbled with them, Roger sat up and pulled them off, tossing them to the floor. "Too many clothes," he said.

"I agree," Novak said. He sat up and unzipped his jacket, tossing it to the floor before Roger was on top of him again. He pulled Roger into a kiss and brought up his right leg up against Roger's hips. They bumped and grind against each other, Roger thrusting down as Novak thrust up. Roger pulled away from Novak's mouth and placed delicate kisses down Novak's neck. Faint moans then sharp ones fluttered to Roger's ear and he moved down to the sensitive skin on the side. The dry humping got faster and Novak's moans became louder. Roger kissed the sensitive skin before nipping it.

Suddenly, Novak's hips jerked up and he let out a sharp cry. Roger lifted his head and looked at Novak. "Did you just …?"

"Shut up," Novak snapped causing Roger to chuckle. "It's not funny," he said going red.

"Novak, it's okay," he said. "Now you have a reason to get out of your clothes."

Novak and Roger separated and undressed fast. They were naked in minutes and underneath the sheets and comforter. They made out before Roger reached over into the night stand and got out two condoms and lubricant. He opened on condom and rolled it on himself. "How do you want it?" Roger asked. Novak rolled over onto his stomach as Roger sat up onto his knees, throwing off the covers. He brought Novak up to his knees and opened the other condom. "You know the drill, lover," Roger said into his ear and Novak put his hands onto the headboard. He gasped when Roger's hand gripped him and he felt a condom being rolled onto him.

"Rog, what …?"

"Can't have you messing up the sheets if we're going to spend the day in bed."

"No, of course not. That's a good idea," Novak moaned as Roger tugged on his cock. Roger pressed against the Serb and opened the lube. He put some onto his cock and eased into Novak without preparation. Just as he thought, Novak was still well slicked from last night's impromptu bed romp. Novak let out a moan as he eased into him, hanging his head low with a deep groan. He felt Roger pull out before pushing back in and he let out a little groan. He thrust back the next time Roger thrust and they started a slow, steady rhythm together as the storm outside got a little worse. The rhythm was slow, teasing Novak and Roger relished the sharp moans coming from his boyfriend. "Oh, God, Roger," he moaned. Roger smirked before thrusting faster into him. "Yes, yes, faster." It was no surprise that Novak wanted it faster. He always wanted it faster. Harder even, some times. Novak then squeezed his muscles around the cock inside him and Roger groaned deeply.

"Nole," he breathed into his ear and began to pull the organ in his hand to the timing of the thrusts. Roger's lips were attached to his neck where the sensitive skin was and Novak was having trouble keeping up with his Swiss boyfriend. He moaned as Roger nipped and sucked his neck. No doubt a mark will be there tomorrow. "So, good," Roger moaned. "Still stretched from last night, I see."

"Well, you did, uh...such a good ….uh, job last night," Novak said amidst Roger's thrusts. "Harder, Roger." Roger incorporated hard thrusts into Novak and got loud moans from the Serb. Both were glad of the full fledged thunderstorm going on outside to drown them out.

"Are you close?" Roger asked, pulling on the organ in his hand.

"Yes, I am," Novak said resting his head on Roger's shoulder. Roger brought his mouth right up to Novak's ear and licked up the shell causing him to moan.

"Good," Roger said. He speed up his pulls on Novak's cock and the Serb gasped out a sharp cry.

"Come for me, baby," he said and Novak groaned. He tightened his hold on the headboard, his knuckles going white. "Milk me..." Roger said before halting his thrusts, "...for all that I'm worth," he finished giving a hard tug on the organ in his hand. He then began thrusting harder and faster into Novak's channel.

Novak's body gave into the pleasure and he came rather loud as a crack of thunder erupted outside, giving more pizazz to the climax. In his opinion anyway. His muscles squeezed Roger's cock and the Swiss man let out his own loud moan as he came which was also joined by a crack of thunder. As the thunder settled, so did the two lovers in the bed. Roger pulled out of Novak and laid down next to him as Novak turned around and laid on his back. They both laid there, attempting to control their breathing. "Wow," Novak repeated. Roger chuckled.

"You liked that?" he asked taking off his condom. He tossed it into the waste basket by the bed and Novak did the same reaching over him to drop his in. He looked over to the other side and saw the rose on the floor.

"Beats watching movies," he said and Roger to chuckle as he got out of the bed. "And the trainer who has a crush on me which is why his hands linger on me when he rubs me down. So, now what?" he asked picking up the rose and looking for something to put some water in. Roger watched him get a glass from the night stand and walk into the bathroom. He filled the glass with water and put the rose in it.

"Well, we can watch a movie if you want," Roger said as he came back into the bedroom. He was enjoying the view as Novak put the glass on the night stand and climbed back into bed.

"As long as we don't leave this bed until we need sustenance, I'm okay with that," he said causing Roger to laugh. The Swiss looked him and Novak recognized the look. It was a look Roger always gave him before he got all sentimental.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," Roger said making Novak smile. He leaned forward, kissed him and Novak reciprocated the kiss as Roger eased him down onto the bed. He pulled the comforter back up and they buried themselves into the bed. Roger kissed down Novak's neck, tickling his sides causing the Serb to giggle up a storm. He had every intention of keeping his promise.

**End of Chapter Fifteen**


	16. US Open III

**Chapter Sixteen: US Open III**

New York City ….. Rain Delay

The rain was pelting the windows as the storm continued to wreck havoc outside. The two lovers in the bed could care less. It was late in the evening and Novak and Roger were laying in bed, wrapped up in the sheets and each other. Novak was cuddled up next to Roger with his head laying on his chest listening to his heart beat. His left arm draped over the third seed's stomach. Roger was running his finger tips along Novak's back, creating goosebumps. Every now and then he'd place a soft kiss on top of Novak's head causing him to smile. They were taking a fourth reprieve after making love for a fourth time. "I like the rain," Novak said causing Roger chuckled. "What?" he asked.

"That's cause it canceled the matches today and you got to spend the entire day in bed with your hot boyfriend," Roger said causing Novak to chuckle.

"I really should check my phone to see if anyone's tried to call me," Novak said, "but I don't want to get up."

"I'll get it for you," Roger said. "I need sustenance anyway. I'll call for some room service." Novak rolled over as Roger got out of the bed and walked around the bed to get Novak his phone. The Serb just enjoyed the view as Roger collected his phone and brought it over to him.

"You know, I could watch you walk around naked all day," he said causing Roger to smirk and he got back into bed and picked up the room service menu. Novak turned his phone off silent and found several missed calls than text messages from his father. "Oh, God," he groaned.

"What?" Roger asked.

"I've got at least a dozen text messages from my dad," Novak said. Roger just hummed before picking up the phone to order some food. Novak sighed as he scrolled through the messages from his father. All of them asking him where he was and why he wasn't with Eli. He briefly heard Roger order food before he hung up with room service and turned back to Novak.

"If it's important, he'll call you again," Roger said making Novak put it down on the nightstand and started kissing his neck. Novak always did what he was told when he kissed his neck. "We got twenty minutes till the food gets here," he said. "I don't want to waste it." He pulled the comforter over them and got a squeal of delight from Novak as he tickled his sides.

"Roger," Novak laughed before submitting to his lover.

Meanwhile …...

Srdjan Djokovic was a bit ticked off at his son for disappearing for the day. He wasn't in his room and his brothers haven't seen him and neither had his mother. He had checked in with Eli to see if he had taken his suggestion to heart, but Eli said that he never showed up. The only other place he could think of that his son could have gone was a place Srdjan didn't really want to visit. He decided to check with his fellow Serbian tennis players. He knew that Ana Ivonavic was still in town and he knew her hotel room number. He arrived there and knocked on the door. It was opened by Ana herself who smiled. "Hey, Mr. Djokovic," she said. "Come on in," she said standing to the side and he walked in.

"I'm not staying long. I'm just looking for Novak," he said coming into the room. He stopped short seeing that Ana was not alone. Sitting in the living area was Serena Williams, Maria Sharapova, who waved, Rafa Nadal, Andy Murray and Andy Roddick and Petra Kvitova. 'Wonder what they're doing here?' he thought before Ana interrupted his thoughts. "Novak's not here," she said right away knowing that's why he was there.

"Do you know where he is?" Srdjan asked. "He's not picking up his phone and he's been missing all day," he said and Ana smiled a little as well as the others.

"He's with his boyfriend," she stated simply and he looked to the other tennis players who nodded.

"Oh," he said before groaning.

"You really need to start accepting Novak for who he is, Mr. Djokovic."

"I have accepted him," Srdjan said. "It's the boyfriend that I have a problem with," he added seeing the reaction of the others. It was clear tohim that they all supported Roger and Novak heartily.

"You know they've been together for three years, almost four. It's clear that Roger makes your son happy," Ana said before going to the door. "We have accepted that long ago and it's time you did too." She opened the door and gestured for him to leave. Srdjan sighed as he looked over at the other players who were looking back at the movie.

"I'm trying," he said getting out to the hall.

"Try harder," Ana said before slamming the door in his face. Srdjan sighed as he took out his phone and dialed Novak again. He wanted to try him one more time before physically going over to see him. Last time he did, he found his son handcuffed to the bed, naked.

Roger's Hotel Room...

Novak moaned as Roger eased his hands across his sore back. Roger had broken out the edible body oil and was using it along his back. Every now and then, Roger would lick a certain spot and he moaned. "God, this feels wonderful," he said causing Roger to chuckle. "I'm not letting anyone else touch my back but you."

"I feel honored," Roger said. He leaned forward and kissed him on his neck. He then kissed down his spine, dragging tongue along his boyfriend's skin. Mirka was definitely getting an extra Christmas present this year.

Novak moaned as he got closer and closer to the crevice of his ass. It had been so long since Roger rimmed him. Roger had other plans though and rolled Novak over onto his back and got on top of him. They still had ten minutes until the food got there. Plenty of time to bring each other off. Roger settled in between Novak's legs and brushed his cock against the Serb's.

"Hmm," Novak moaned as he kissed his neck again before joining their lips in a passionate lock. They thrust against each other, rubbing their cocks together. It was a fast pace because they only had a little time to get there until they were interrupted. Fate had other plans.

Novak's phone went off causing the Serb to cry out. "Ignore it," Roger said kissing down Novak's neck.

"I can't," he said. "That's my dad's ring tone." Roger groaned as Novak pushed him off and rolled over to retrieve his phone from the night stand. He tried to settle his breathing a bit before taking the call. "Dad?" he asked still a little out of breath.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said glancing at Roger who smiled. "What's wrong?" he asked as Roger pulled him in between his legs and he had to bite back a moan feeling Roger's cock against his back.

"Is there a reason you weren't answering your phone earlier?" he asked. Novak smiled as Roger kissed his shoulder and images streamed through his head. Truth be told, he didn't want to tell his father he spent the day in bed with his boyfriend.

"Because my phone was turned on silent most of the day," he answered. Roger lightly kissed up his neck and Novak jerked his head to the side before pushing a chuckling Roger away. Srdjan heard the chuckle on his end and deduced that his son was in bed with him. "Are you mad at me for something?" Novak asked.

"I had suggested you see Eli for the day about your back," his father said. "Imagine my surprise when Eli said that you never showed up." Novak's eyes fluttered shut as Roger's lips graced his sensitive spot and he moaned softly. He heard his father let out an impatient sigh. "Is he right there?" he asked.

"If you're referring to Roger, than yes, he's here," Novak said. "He is my boyfriend after all." Roger curled his arms around him more and he blew in his ear. "Roger, stop it," he scolded, making sure to cover the mouth piece, but Srdjan heard him and let out a sigh. "He made me an offer I couldn't refuse," he said as Roger kissed his neck again.

"So, what happened to your sore back getting tweaked by Eli?" Srdjan asked before cringing as he regretted saying the word 'tweaked'.

"Roger tweaked me," Novak said knowing the comment would drive his dad nuts. "Eli can check me over before the match tomorrow if it will make him and you feel better."

"Fine," Srdjan said.

"Anything else?" he asked when there was a knock on the door. Roger reluctantly left the bed and pulled on some pants before going to answer the door.

"No," he said. "Does he really have to molest you while you were on the phone with me?"

"He can't keep his hands off me, Dad," Novak said as Roger came in with the room service tray. "I gotta go now, but I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, son," Srdjan said before hanging up. Novak hung up the phone and looked at Roger.

"What?" the Swiss asked.

"Did you really have to molest my neck while I was on the phone with him?" Novak asked. "It's bad enough he's having trouble trying to accept you as my boyfriend, but then you go and do that while he's trying to have a conversation with me."

"You didn't say no," Roger said.

"I said 'stop it'," Novak said getting out of the bed. Roger watched him as he pulled on some shorts and picked up piece of fruit from a platter. "I think he's gotten used to the fact that I'm gay, but he's still processing you as my boyfriend."

"He's avoiding me," Roger said as Novak put the fruit in his mouth.

"What?" he asked, chewing on his fruit.

"Your dad is avoiding me," Roger repeated. "I saw him in the hotel lobby the other day. He quickly changed direction when he saw me."

"Hmm, I'll have to talk to him about that," Novak said. At Roger's confused look, he sighed out. "He's got to face you at some point. The last time he's actually been around you was back at the French when he surprised us in my hotel room that morning after you beat me in the semifinals."

"At least he didn't walk in on us like your mother," Roger stated as he walked over to his boyfriend. Novak chuckled as Roger gathered him up in his arms and kissed him softly. Novak moaned into the kiss before Roger started to kiss down his neck. He's gotten used to Roger's neck fetish over the past three years almost four years. "I have a dilemma," he said reaching Novak's pulse point.

"What's that?" Novak asked craning his head to the side so Roger had more neck to kiss.

"I want to take you back to bed, but I'm hungry at the same time."

"Guess we'll have to eat in bed then," Novak said as Roger pulled away. He took a plate of food off the tray and headed over to the bed with Roger right behind him with his own. They settled underneath the covers and began to feed each other. One thing led to another and the food was abandoned for another round of lovemaking.

After their epic semifinals match, Srdjan knew that part of him wanted to think that Roger let Novak win, but the fight that Roger gave Novak was probably the best he's seen his son play. Novak had told him several times that he and Roger play their best when they play against each other. The semifinals match proved it to him. Novak was down two sets, fought off two match points and managed to squeaked through with a win. The handshake and hug the two gave each other at the net also proved how much they loved each other without giving away their relationship to the crowd.

Novak entered his hotel room and found Roger's tennis bag in the sitting room. He walked into the bedroom and chuckled at the sight before him. Roger was out like a light and fast asleep on his stomach. Novak placed his bag onto the floor and walked up to the bed. Roger was covered with a sheet and from the looks of things, he was naked under said sheet. Novak carefully pulled it up to see that Roger was indeed naked and he licked his lips. He was ready to collect on their bet. He quickly undressed and headed into the bathroom. He needed a shower first.

Ten minutes later, he was back in the bedroom with a towel hang loosely around his waist. Roger was still in the same position as before and Novak was having a flash back to 2008 when Roger surprised him after the older man had won three years ago. Novak dropped the towel onto the floor and got onto the bed. Roger was a light sleeper, so it shouldn't take too long to wake him. He pressed his body against Roger's back and kissed his neck lightly. He felt Roger's legs spread apart and he chuckled softly as Roger moaned turning his head to the side. "Talk about a wake up call," he muttered and they kissed softly.

"Ready to live up to your end of the bargain?" Novak asked. "I won, I get to top."

"I know the bet," he said. "How do you want me?" he asked.

"Just stay right where you are," Novak said before pulling out the drawer. He got condoms and lube out before taking his position on top of Roger again. "You almost had me there for a second," he said causing Roger to chuckle.

"You were just too good for me to beat," Roger said as Novak inserted a finger into him. Novak leaned down to have his mouth close to Roger's ear.

"I wasn't going down without a fight, baby," Novak said entering another finger. Roger groaned out as the two fingers scissored inside him.

"We always bring out the... oh, God … the best in each other," he moaned out before a third finger entered him. "I swear, Novak, you're getting better at this then I am," he said and Novak smiled.

"I doubt that," the Serb said twisting his fingers around. Roger let out a high pitched moan when Novak found the bundle of nerves inside him. "On the other hand." He took out his fingers and opened a condom, slipped it on and lubed himself up. He pulled aside one of Roger's cheeks and pushed into the thirty year old.

"Oh, God," Roger moaned deeply as Novak's cock eased into him.

"Thanks, I try," Novak quipped.

"Don't get cocky," Roger snapped before squeezing his muscles around the organ inside him causing the Serb to groan deeply.

"Fuck me," Novak moaned causing Roger to chuckle.

"I'd love to, but you're fucking me at the moment," he said. Novak smirked as he eased up to the hilt into Roger and let out the breath he was holding. "Move already," Roger said impatiently. Novak pulled his hips back and thrust up, hitting that bundle of nerves inside Roger. That high pitch squeal happened again and he covered up Roger's body with his and pressed a kiss on his neck.

"Do you want it fast or slow?" Novak asked.

"Somewhere in between is fine with me," Roger said. Novak sat up on his hands and using his knees, he began a slow pace. Roger moaned softly before opening his legs more and Novak got a little faster. Each motion caused the cross Novak wore to brush up against the back of his neck. It sent a shiver down his back and Novak pushed into him harder and he groaned deeply. Novak reached underneath to grab Roger's cock. "Oh, Nole," Roger moaned as he pulled it in time with his thrusts. Novak changed the angle of his thrusts and Roger let out a yelp when he hit the sweet spot inside him. "Oh, God," Roger moaned and Novak smirked as he continued on that angle and stroked his cock faster. Despite being thirty, Roger was approaching his orgasm fast. It seemed Novak knew just which of his buttons to push to get him at the same level as him. Soon, Roger was coming with a strangled moan and Novak was right behind him with his own. They collapsed on the bed, both out of breath as Novak kissed Roger's neck.

"Love you," he said breathlessly.

"Love you," Roger said back. Novak pulled out of Roger and laid down on his back beside him. "Wonder what your dad would think of you topping me like this?" he asked.

"What made you think of him?" Novak asked looking over at him.

"I don't know why, but it was the first thing that popped into my head."

"Well, get him out of your head," Novak said taking off the condom. He turned to toss the condom away and when he rolled back onto his back, Roger rolled on top of him. Novak chuckled as Roger kissed him softly and pulled his leg up against his hip.

"My turn," Roger said softly into his ear and Novak let out a little moan.

**End of Chapter Sixteen**


	17. US Open IV

**Chapter Seventeen: US Open IV**

New York City...

Novak Djokovic sighed as he came upon his hotel room. With his US Open trophy tucked safely under his arm, he dug into his bag for his hotel key. He found it after a few minutes of searching and stuck it into the lock. His door opened and he sighed out in relief as he closed the door behind him. He tossed the key into the table and set his bag down on the floor. He needed to sleep because he would be appearing on Regis and Kelly in the morning. He also wanted to shower. He carefully set his trophy down on the table and shed his clothes making his way to the bathroom. A hot shower to help his back since the painkillers were wearing off. Any moment it would hurt to just move. With a groan he entered the bathroom and began his shower.

Hot water streamed down on his back as he pressed his forehead against the shower wall. He stood under the water for what seemed like ages until he finally moved to grab his soap and cloth. As he washed, his hotel room door opened to allow Roger to enter his room. He closed the door softly before heading into the bedroom. He tossed his key to join Novak's on the table and he let his fingers grace the trophy before he started taking off his clothes to join the ones on the floor. He laid on the bed and waited.

Novak exited the shower, unaware of the show he was giving to his boyfriend lounging on the bed. He wrapped a towel around his waist and headed into his room. He gasped in fright before turning the light on.

"Roger," he scolded as his boyfriend of three years chuckled but he couldn't help but look him over as he laid there in just his boxers. Roger motioned for Novak to come up to the bed and he did. Roger pulled him onto the bed and flush up against him.

"How does it feel to be the US Open champion?" he asked causing Novak to giggle. "That good, huh?"

"The trophy is nice," the Serb said jerking his head over toward the silver trophy that sat on the table.

"It is nice, isn't it?" he asked and Novak smiled. "Except, you've got a ways to go to catch up to my five US Open trophies," he said causing Novak to smack him. He had said the same thing about his Wimbledon trophies. Roger stopped the hand and kissed Novak softly on the lips before moving down his neck. He heard his young lover moan in delight before situating him on his lap. He noticed a grimace coming from him and pulled away. "Your back?" he asked.

"Hurts like hell," Novak said. "The painkillers Eli gave me to allow me to last through the trophy ceremony are wearing off." Roger had watched as Novak took an injury time out and Eli came out and worked his back.

"So, you want a back rub?" Roger asked before kissing down his boyfriend's neck.

"Back rub would be nice," he said. Roger eased Novak onto the bed on his back and hovered over him. "This is not a back rub."

"So roll over then," Roger said and Novak rolled over with a grimace and felt Roger's hands immediately work on his back. He groaned as the magic hands worked the sore muscles in his back slowly.

"Oh, God, that feels so good." Roger chuckled as he worked Novak's back.

"I hate to see you in any kind of pain," he said. Novak gave a groggy moan as he felt himself falling asleep. "Don't fall asleep on me," the Swiss teased. "Can't have you miss the best part of your reward."

"Too tired," he answered but he felt his lower region coming to life underneath him. He whined when Roger stopped and he was turned over. "Roger.. can't.." he started to say but he was cut off by his lover's mouth. He moaned weakly into Roger's mouth before bringing his arms up to wrap them around the Swiss' neck. Roger gingerly laid himself onto Novak not wanting to hurt him further. He kissed the Serb before moving down his neck and then his body. He listened to the small whimpers and moans coming from Novak as he got lower and lower. "Roger," he heard as he came to the towel that was around his boyfriend's waist.

Instead of taking the towel off to observe his lover's body, he got off the bed and removed his boxers. He got back on top of Novak, in between his legs, and thrust his hips into his. Novak gasped out in a moan and Roger joined their lips together. He silenced the Serbian's moaning with his mouth, begging entrance with his tongue. Novak opened his mouth allowing Roger to slip his tongue into it. Novak moved his hips up into Roger's causing the Swiss to moan as well. The knot that tied the towel around his waist came loose. Roger ran his right hand and grasped Novak's hip. Suddenly he stopped kissing him and removed the towel from his prize. Novak barely had time to react when Roger engulfed his cock into his mouth. He let a gasp before his eyes rolled up into his eyelids. Roger sucked on him like a lollipop and he strained to keep his hands on the sheets.

"Roger," he moaned. Roger chuckled before Novak let out a gasped moaned and his hips bucked. Roger didn't release his hold on his younger lover until the orgasm was over and he then licked his way up the Serb's body. Novak still breathed heavily as Roger ran his tongue up his neck and then kissed the open mouth. Novak moaned deeply as Roger reached into the bedside table and found lube and a condom. He opened the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. He hitched up Novak's hips and pushed one slick finger into his entrance. The Serb let out a gasped moan before his hips bucked wildly. He moaned as a second finger eased into him and then twist around in him. He yelped when he felt a third finger enter him and graze that spot inside him that caused him to groan in pleasure. It was the one spot that Roger always found whether is was with his finger or his cock.

Roger removed his fingers from Novak and flipped them over so that he was on top. He grabbed the condom and rolled it onto his cock. He gingerly picked up Novak and urged him to do the rest. Novak grabbed his cock and eased into it very slowly. Roger groaned, his hands twitching because while he wanted Novak to set the pace, he also wanted to ram the Serb onto his cock. Finally, Novak was all the way down on him and after adjusting, he began to ride Roger. The Swiss groaned as Novak guided his hands to rest on his hips. His fingers dug into the skin and he knew he would have marks in the morning. "Sit up," Novak said. Roger pushed himself up and both groaned as the angle changed and he went deeper into Novak. The Serb wrapped his legs around Roger and began to thrust faster. Roger met his thrusts as best he could and kissed Novak's neck. Novak rolled his head to allow him more neck to nibble on and he muttered something in Serbian. Roger closed his eyes and then grabbed a hold of his young lover's cock.

Roger than muttered in his ear in Swiss German and Novak gasped out. He loved it when Novak spoke in Serbian during sex and he was sure that the Serb loved it when he spoke in Swiss German or even French. He needed to feel more and he couldn't do that with Novak on top of him. He flipped them over to be on top. He kissed Novak before thrusting his hips into his. The Serb tried to keep up with the thrusts but ended up just laying on the bed as his older lover made love to him. "Roger, I'm close," he said and Roger took hold of his cock again and squeezed it causing him to gasp out.

"Not until I'm ready," he said. "Understood?" he asked and Novak nodded before Roger continued to thrust into the US Open Champion causing said champion to whimper. "Oh, so tight," he muttered into his ear, Novak moaning loudly. "Who would've thought that the number one in the world is a moaning, whimpering bottom," he stated going back to when Novak teased him about whimpering while number one.

"Roger, please," Novak moaned.

"And he begs, too," Roger added before stroking Novak's cock. A few pulls was all it took and Novak arched his sore back as he came in Roger's hand and on his stomach. His muscles squeezed around Roger and he himself followed him with a sharp moan, releasing into the condom. He collapsed on top of Novak and the legs around his waist unwound.

"God, I think you broke me," Novak said causing Roger to laugh at him. "I think I may have to visit Eli before Regis and Kelly." Roger lifted his head up from his neck and ran his hands lovingly through his hair. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," he said. Roger leaned down and kissed him softly before moving his hips. Novak moaned softly before moving his hips too. Roger kissed down his neck relishing in the small moans in his ears.

"If we're going to do this again, you might want to change the condom," he advised. He felt Roger pull out and the condom was thrown in the trash.

"You need to rest up for Regis and Kelly," Roger said as he took the towel and cleaned off Novak's stomach. "We can celebrate later," he added tossing the towel into the bathroom. They got underneath the covers and Novak cuddled up to Roger.

"I sleep better with you here anyway," he said. Roger chuckled as Novak threw an arm across his chest and settled his head onto his shoulder. "I got the hotel waking me up at 7."

"Okay," Roger said before kissing his head and listened to Novak's breathing even out as he fell asleep. After listening for what seemed like all night, Roger also fell asleep.

The next morning, Novak woke up before Roger and turned around in his arms. He was lucky to have him in his life. After nearly four years, their relationship was still going strong. They had talked about getting married for the last year. Maybe in South Africa where they legally marry gay couples. They just have to pick a time when they could come out without any repercussions to their careers. It may be a while until they could. Perhaps they could find someone who could marry them in secret.

Novak glanced over to see it was only six in the morning. He could get up now and get ready for Regis and Kelly, but Roger looked so sexy with his hair in his face, he couldn't resist him. He spooned up against him and felt his morning wood against his own. He kissed the bottom of his chin, getting a little grunt. He ran his fingers along Roger's hairy chest, following the trail of hair that disappeared underneath the sheets. His fingers grazed the morning wood underneath the sheet and Roger's hips jerked a little. Roger was half awake by now and he moved closer to Novak. Novak kissed the neck his mouth was pressed up against before taking a light hold onto Roger's cock. A kiss to the weak spot by his Adam's Apple caused the organ in his hands to react. Roger was now fully awake and his arm that was around Novak's waist went south. A firm hand rested on his ass and it squeezed causing him to moan softly. "Now that's an alarm I'd rather wake up to," Roger muttered into his ear before licking the earlobe. Novak chuckled before he stroke the organ in his hand. Roger groaned, squeezing the flesh in his hand. He moved his knee and Novak let out a little gasp. He hit pay dirt. Abandoning the ass in his hand, Roger moved to grasp Novak's own morning wood and began to stroke him in time with the strokes on his own cock.

Both were moaning and gasping into each others ears. Novak brought off Roger first and the Swiss man groaned deeply into his ear. Roger pulled on the organ in his hand and Novak came in a sharp cry. After a few moments of deep breaths, Novak opened his eyes to look into Roger's. "Morning," the four time Grand Slam champion said.

"Morning," the sixteen time Grand Slam champion said and they kissed for the first time since waking up. "You realize it's not seven yet," he said. Novak looked over to see it was a quarter after six. They had forty five minutes to themselves. To do anything they wanted. "What should we do to pass the time?" he asked.

"I'm up for a shower," Novak suggested. Roger got up and lifted Novak out of bed. Novak let out a shriek as Roger carried him to the bathroom. The water was turned on and both entered the shower, Novak against the wall as Roger pulled the door shut. Roger kissed Novak hungrily as he pressed him up against the wall. Novak moaned as two hands grasped his ass and squeezed. Roger's lips moved down his neck and he craned his neck to the side to allow him more to kiss. His hot lips touched his pulse point and he moaned heartily. "Roger." Roger reached over to the tray and found the last condom in the shower. He ripped it open and slipped it on before lifting Novak up. Novak wrapped his legs around Roger's waist as the Swiss eased into him. Both moaned hungrily as Roger immediately began thrusting his hips up into Novak's.

Moaning and panting echoed through the bathroom as steam billowed around the room. Novak's moans started to sound like the ones on court and Roger reached in between the two of them and gripped the cock. Novak held onto Roger as the Swiss pummeled into him and stroke his cock. "Roger. Roger. Roger. Oh, God, Roger," he mantra-ed and the Swiss chuckled against the neck he was kissing. He changed angles and got that delightful sounding moan from his young lover. Novak was nearing the finishing line and he heard that Roger was too. Roger alternated squeezing and stroking the cock in his hand as he thrust in and out of Novak.

"So, good," he moaned into the Serb's ear. Novak moaned out when he changed angles again and hit the bundle of nerves inside him.

"Roger," Novak moaned. "Oh, God, right there," he exclaimed and Roger chuckled. He grasped Novak's ass with his left hand.

"Come for me, baby," Roger whispered huskily into his ear. He thrust deeper and stroke the organ in his hand and Novak squealed out, burying his face into Roger's neck. Roger felt warm essence shot into his hand and he thrust one more time before letting out his own moan as he came while those muscles squeezed around his cock. "Oh, God, Nole."

Roger let Novak down and pulled out of him. They finished the shower together before Roger pulled Novak into the bedroom. Novak was underneath him getting a lip treatment when the phone beside the bed went off. Both lovers groaned in despair and saw it was seven. Novak reached up and took the the phone off the hook. "Hello?"

"This is the front desk with your seven o'clock wake up call, Mr. Djokovic," a lady said.

"Thank you," Novak said.

"Would you like room service to send up your regular breakfast order?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you." He hung up the phone and sighed. "I have to get ready. Breakfast is on the way up."

"Okay," Roger said getting up and he pulled Novak up. He noticed him twinging again and felt his back.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Just promise me you won't over do yourself this weekend."

"They're not going to play me, Roger. Not when I'm like this," Novak said. "I'm going mainly for moral support for my compatriots."

"You don't know that," Roger said. "You're the number one in the world. Of course they could use you if they want to. They won't care that your back hurts."

"Look, if they do put me in, I promise to not overdo myself." Roger sighed as Novak kissed him softly.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," Roger said. "Back injuries are hell."

"I know and I'm paying for it now."

"Well, then I guess we won't see each other until China."

"Yeah. We'll have China to look forward to," Novak said as Roger kissed his neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Roger said before kissing him. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

**End of Chapter Seventeen**

**Next Chapter: Roger and Novak reunite after a month and a half of being separated.**


	18. Swiss Indoors I

**Author's Note: This takes place after a real month and a half separation between the two. Novak injured his back during the Davis Cup in Serbia right after the US Open, Roger had an injury as well and the next tournament they had together wasn't until Basel, which was Roger's hometown tournament. Enjoy my one rabid reader.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Swiss Indoors I**

Basel, Switzerland

One month and a half. Six and a half weeks. Forty-six days. One thousand one hundred and four hours. Too many minutes and seconds to count. That's how long it has been since Novak and Roger had seen each other. Since they've touch each other. Since they've made love, had sex, copulated, the whole works. Injury withdrawals and different schedules had kept them apart and Novak was going insane. He was sure that Roger was going insane as well. The past month and a half was the longest they've been apart since 2008. Roger couldn't visit Novak in Monte Carlo because he had his own injury problem to deal with and Novak couldn't even move for a couple of weeks because of his back.

Now, he's gotten a clean bill of health for the Swiss Indoors in Basel, Switzerland. No way the two of them couldn't see each other now. It was Thursday before the start of the tournament on the thirtieth. Novak had arrived hours ago and was finally in his hotel room after his team got checked in. His family was back in England because his youngest brother was back in school. They wouldn't be here for this one. No worries. He would have his boyfriend with him. Problem was no one on his team knew about him and Roger and the only ones there from their group were Andy and Stan. Two supporters were okay, but things would be better if they had more. They were going to have to be careful.

Novak was unpacking his suitcase having finally gotten rid of Eli and Marian. They were still worried about his back, but he assured he was fit and the doctor wouldn't of cleared him to play if he wasn't. He hung up some nice clothes he brought in case Roger wanted a dinner date in one of their rooms. He dug through his suitcase prying out his toiletry bag. He was just about to open it when he heard a familiar ring tone. It was only familiar because it was his boyfriend's and he had been hearing it all the time over the last month and a half. Every night they couldn't be together, Roger called him and they wound up having phone sex. It's what kept Novak some what sane over the past month and a half. He picked up his phone and accepted the call. "Hey, you," he said using his greeting with him like always.

"Hey, yourself," Roger said. Novak went into the bathroom and unzipped his bag. "When did you get in?" he asked.

"A couple of hours ago. I'm unpacking," Novak said. It was still a habit of his to unpack when he arrived. He didn't want wrinkled clothes. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw he had remembered to pack condoms and lube.

"What are you wearing?" Roger asked. A question he always asked when he had Novak on the phone.

"Clothes," Novak teased. He wasn't about to go into detail. "Would you like to take them off me?" he offered and Roger moaned in delight. He always knew which of Roger's buttons to push.

"You alone?" he asked.

"I'm all yours, baby," Novak said.

"What room are you in?" Roger asked, his voice going a few octaves lower, causing Novak closed his eyes as a chill went down his back.

"Three four five. Come and get me, big boy," he teased before abruptly hanging up. Novak never moved so fast in his life. No way he was letting Roger see him in sweats and an old tee. He quickly undressed and went to his good clothes hanging. He pulled on black slacks before taking the shirt that brought out his eyes and threw it on. He hurried into the bathroom and sprayed some AXE deodorant on before buttoning up the shirt. He didn't bother with shoes and socks since Roger preferred him barefoot anyway. He checked his breath and he cringed at the smell. He brushed his teeth and did a quick gargle. He checked it again and sighed. "Much better." He looked at himself in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair. Nothing really could be done about the hair. It was too short to do anything to it anyway. He was nervous to see Roger after all this time. Now that he thought about it, it seemed ridiculous. It's 2008 right before they made love the first time all over again.

The sound of three sharp knocks brought Novak back to reality and his heart raced up a bit. He hurried over to the door and looked through the peephole. It was indeed Roger and he wrenched open the door. Seeing Roger's face made him glad he changed clothes. "Oh, wow," Roger breathed and Novak smiled as he entered the room. He heard Roger inhale as he walked by him and he smiled again as he closed the door. Once the lock latch was in place, he heard Roger growl and he was turned around. Roger kissed him hungrily backing him against the door. Novak moaned into the kiss before he returned it with the same intensity. "God, I missed your lips," Roger proclaimed as he kissed down Novak's neck. "I've missed your neck," he said before sucking Novak's pulse point. Novak moaned leaning his head to the side. Roger's hand gently cupped his face and he leaned into the touch. God, he missed those lips. He missed Roger's touch.

"Roger," he moaned. Roger pulled away and looked into Novak's darkened gaze.

"I've missed everything about you," he said.

"You want me?" Novak asked and Roger nodded. "Then take me," he said and Roger groaned before lunging forward capturing his lips with his. Novak responded to the kiss, moaning with the same integrity. He pulled Novak away from the door and they began the path to the bedroom. Roger pulled away from the kiss confusing Novak. He caught the Serb by surprise with a lift, tossing him over his shoulder. "Roger," Novak laughed. Roger carried him into the bedroom, patting his ass.

"I missed this too," he said causing Novak to chuckle. The Serb let out a shriek of delight when Roger tossed him onto the bed.

"Hey, I've just recovered from a back injury," he said.

"Big baby," Roger said taking off his shoes. He crawled onto the bed, hovering over Novak. "You shouldn't be worried about your back, Nole," he said. "You should be more worried about that fine, tight ass of yours." Novak swallowed deeply as Roger gazed at him.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because I'm going to fuck it into the mattress," he said and Novak moaned in anticipation before Roger kissed him passionately. They're bodies melded together already rubbing against each other. Novak breathed out a moan as Roger kissed down his neck.

"How do you want me?" the Serb asked.

"Moaning, whimpering and begging," Roger said before capturing Novak's mouth in another heated kiss. Novak's legs automatically opened and he settled in between them. Roger thrust into Novak's groin causing the Serb to moan the moaning he wanted from him. "There's the moaning," he stated before Novak began thrusting his hips up to meet his and then the clothes began to shed.

Roger pulled off his own shirt as Novak worked his belt. Roger helped him get his pants off before they worked on Novak's clothes. Novak undid the buttons on his shirt knowing Roger would just rip it off. He pulled it off as Roger pulled off his slacks. Both were now just in their boxers and Roger went back to that neck he couldn't stay away from. Novak moaned as Roger worked his way along his sensitive skin and gave him a little love bite. He kissed down Novak's chest and stomach, getting the whimpering from the Serb that he wanted. "There's the whimpering," he stated. "Where's the stuff?" he asked reaching the waistband of his boxers.

"In my toiletry bag in the bathroom," Novak said before Roger pulled off his boxers. Roger leaned down in between his legs and kissed his erect penis. Novak gasped out another whimper before his eyes rolled up into their sockets as Roger licked up his penis. Then he suddenly pulled away. Novak's eyes shot open and saw Roger getting off the bed. Roger opened his legs with his hands, his brown eyes dark with lust.

"Stay just like that," Roger said gesturing to him with his legs wide open. "I'll be right back," he said before going into the bathroom. He found the toiletry bag and quickly found the lube and condoms, but there was something missing. The vibrator. "Hey," he said coming back into the bedroom. Novak swallowed nervously as Roger got to the end of the bed. "Where's our vibrator?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Rog. I forgot it," he said. Roger sighed tossing the condoms and lube onto the bed. He pulled down his boxers and let Novak stare at him.

"Guess we'll have to make do without it," he said before crawling back on top of Novak. The Serb moaned as their mouths melded together in a kiss. It grew heated as Roger hitched up Novak's hips and grabbed the lube. Novak heard it open before two slick fingers entered him at once. He groaned out into Roger's mouth before Roger broke off the kiss. "Definitely missed your ass the most," he said entering another finger into Novak. A few twists and turns of his fingers and he was hitting the Serb's sweet spot. He moaned out sounding an awful lot like he does on court.

"Roger, oh, God," he moaned. "Please fuck me. For the love of God, fuck me," Novak ranted and there was the begging that Roger wanted.

"And there's the begging," he said before taking out his fingers. He opened the box of condoms and pulled one out. Keeping eye contact with Novak, he tore it open with his teeth and slipped it on. He spread some lube onto his throbbing cock and hitched up Novak's leg. Novak gritted his teeth as Roger went in slowly. It was a bit sore since they haven't been physical for a long time, but he didn't care. He wanted Roger to fuck him now. Novak wrapped his legs around Roger's waist, pushing him deeper into him. He cried out when pain shot through him. "Novak," Roger scolded before stilling to let him adjust, but Novak didn't want him to stop. He started to move his hips to get Roger started. "Novak, stop," he said with a grimace.

"No, I'm ready," he said. Roger gripped Novak's hips to stop him and he cried out.

"Stop complaining," Roger said sternly. "We haven't done this in over a month and your body needs to adjust," he said. He gently cupped Novak's face, looking into his hazel eyes. "Last thing I want to do is hurt you, baby," he said sweetly before kissing Novak softly. The Serb moaned softly as Roger deepened the kiss. Novak wrapped his arms around Roger's neck and Roger began to slowly thrust in and out. Novak thrust his hips to meet his and they developed a rhythm together. It was slow and driving Novak mad because he wanted Roger to go faster, but he was right. He needed to adjust first. Roger put his arms underneath Novak's shoulders and cupped his face. "God, I've missed you so much, baby," Roger whispered to him. His thrusts drew little grunts from the Serb underneath him. "Your mouth," he said before kissing Novak's mouth. "Your nose," he said before kissing the tip of the Serb's nose. "Your eyes," he said. He kissed each closed eye before Novak opened them to gaze into Roger's. "And of course, I missed this," he said before kissing and sucking Novak's neck. "Oh, God, did I ever miss this," he said before licking the sensitive skin on the missed neck and Novak gasped out a moan. "Did you miss me, Novak?" he asked.

"Yes," Novak gasped out.

"What did you miss?' Roger asked. "Tell me what you missed," he said looking into his eyes. He didn't stop thrusting as Novak moaned out. "Tell me," Roger said.

"I missed your hair. I missed running my .. uh..fingers through, unh, it," he said amidst moans and thrusts. Roger smiled as Novak ran his fingers through his hair. "I...uh...oh, God, Roger," he moaned as Roger hit his sweet spot. "I missed your voice. Ah, especially, oh, God, right there," he moaned causing Roger to smile. "Especially when you speak, unh, Swiss German."

"Yeah?" Novak nodded as Roger thrust faster. "What else?" Roger grunted.

"Your eyes watching me," Novak breathed out. "Your mouth...ah...kissing me." Roger leaned his head down and kissed Novak's mouth before moving down his neck. He changed angles and Novak grasped his shoulders. He was now hitting his sweet spot with each thrust. "Oh, God, and how I missed your cock inside me," he breathed out causing Roger to chuckle. "Harder, Roger, please." Roger sharpened his thrusts and hit Novak's sweet spot again and again. Novak gripped Roger's shoulders and tightened his legs around his waist. His boyfriend moaned deeply and soon Roger took hold of his penis and began to pull in time with his thrusts. "Roger," Novak moaned out.

"Novak." Roger felt his orgasm approaching and wanted Novak there too. "Come for me, baby," he said into his ear. He repeated the command in Swiss German and the Serb groaned low. He gasped out as he came in Roger's hand. His muscles squeezed the life out of Roger's cock and the Swiss man thrust hard and let out a deep, strangled moan. Roger collapsed on top of Novak, but kept his weight on his elbows. He rested his forehead on Novak's as they tried to settled their breathing. Roger opened his eyes to see Novak panting, his eyes closed. "I love you," he said kissing one closed eye. "I love you so much," he said kissing the other.

"I love you, too," Novak said opening his eyes. Roger kissed him and he moaned deeply. He undid his legs and rested his head back on a pillow. "Promise me something."

"What?" Roger asked.

"Don't let us be apart for that long again," Novak said. "We can only have phone sex so many times before it becomes unsatisfying." Roger chuckled.

"I promise," he said before sealing it with a kiss.

The next morning, Novak woke up to the ringing of his phone. He went to go get it, where it was still laying on the bathroom counter, but the arm around him stopped him. "Let it ring," Roger said.

"I can't," he said before dislodging himself from Roger's grip. Roger watched him walk naked to the bathroom and pick up his phone. "Hello? Marian, hey, no, I was still sleeping. The ringing woke me up," he said. "You're where?" he asked before there was a knock on his door. He hung up the phone as Roger sat up and went to search for his clothes. "It's too late," Novak said finding his sweats. "Just stay in here and don't make a sound," he said pulling on his sweats. He went out to the sitting room and shut the doors to the bedroom behind him. He walked over to the hotel room door and looked through the peephole. Sure enough, there stood his coach. He opened the door and tried to pretend everything was okay.

"You okay?" Marian asked.

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked before letting his coach in. Marian gave him a strange look as he walked by and Novak wondered what it was for. He saw himself in a mirror hanging on the wall and saw a hickey already forming on his neck where Roger suck and bit his skin last night. "Oh, that, um ..." he started to say.

"Boyfriend get a little out of control last night?" Marian asked cause Novak to chuckle nervously. "Your mom told me so your dad, who was still pissed at the time, wouldn't tell me in a fit of rage. Notice I didn't tell anyone. Your career only just started."

"So everyone tells me," he said.

"Can I meet him?" Marian asked.

"Uh, he already left. He had an early morning practice," he said.

"Another tennis player?" his coach asked. "Is it Andy? Can you give me a clue?"

"A clue will give him away," Novak said. Just then a sharp trill went through the room and both of them looked at their phones and found out it wasn't them.

"Thought you said he left," Marian said. He went for the door, but Novak stood in his way. "Oh, come on, Novak. I'm your professional coach. I can keep a secret."

"You sure?" Novak asked. "Because his career can get hurt too if he's outed," he said before Marian playfully shoved his player to the side and opened the door. Roger Federer stood there with a quirky grin as he hung up his phone and then pulled on his shirt.

"Wow," Marian said causing both to chuckle. "You were not who I was expecting. You really know how to pick them, Novak."

"Apparently, I do."

"Does your father know it's him?" Marian asked.

"Yes, he does," Novak said as Roger sat on the bed. "I've already told him that if he outs Roger on purpose or by mistake even, I'll out myself," he said causing Roger to smile and his coach's mouth to drop open.

"Don't forget about that book," Roger said making Novak chuckle.

"Are you crazy?" his coach asked.

"No," Novak said. "Just in love." Roger chuckled as Marian gave out a huge grin.

**End of Chapter Eighteen**


	19. Swiss Indoors II

**Chapter Nineteen: Swiss Indoors II**

Basel, Switzerland

Roger looked up when an angry Novak Djokovic came into his hotel room. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes, something is definitely wrong," Novak said. "You warming up that kid from Japan for his match against me tomorrow," he said.

"So?" Roger asked. "He wanted some advice on how to play you. Not that it will help," he said.

"You were flirting with him," Novak said causing Roger to laugh out.

"Oh, you were seeing things. I was not flirting and you are jealous," he said getting up and walking over to his boyfriend.

"Am not," Novak said as Roger back him up against the wall.

"Super jealous," he whispered before capturing Novak's lips with a kiss. He was surprised when Novak pushed him away. "Oh, playing hard to get?"

"I'm mad and every time I'm mad, you kiss me and I forget why I'm mad," he said.

"Why do you think I kiss you every time you're mad," Roger said before going in for another kiss. Novak tried to stop him, but Roger grabbed his hands and pinned them against the wall and kissed him hungrily. Novak moaned out as he struggled against Roger's grip, but the Swiss man did not let go. He wrenched his head away to separate their mouths, but that only allowed Roger to kiss down his neck. He paid close attention to the pulse point under Novak's ear and the Serb groaned.

"Oh, shit," he muttered causing Roger to chuckle. He moved Novak's hands to his ass and cupped his face as he kissed back to his mouth. Roger moved from the wall, bringing Novak with him and made the path to his bedroom. In his haste to get him to the bed, their legs tangled up and they ended up on the floor. Novak giggled as Roger groaned out before sitting up to remove his shirt.

"We'll just fuck on the floor," he said before undressing Novak. He wrenched open his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. The Serb gasped feeling cool air hit his cock before he moaned when Roger engulfed his cock into his mouth.

"Roger," he gasped curling his fingers in the hair. He tried to spread his legs a little more, but his pants were bunched at his knees and prevented him from doing that. Roger sucked at his cock and he arched his back, ready to come when suddenly Roger stopped. Novak blinked up at him and barely had time to react when Roger roughly flipped him over onto his stomach. He felt hands on his hips as his ass was raised up and his cheeks were spread apart. Roger's expert tongue touched his entrance and he gasped out before Roger began rimming him like there was no tomorrow. All of a sudden he was glad he took a shower before coming over here as Roger's tongue moved past his ring of muscles and touched a sensitive nerve inside. "Oh, God, Rog," he moaned. He wanted to touch his cock which was throbbing for attention, but his arms were pinned underneath him.

Roger then licked his way up Novak's spine and pressed his body against him. "Never doubt my love for you, understand?" the Swiss man asked and Novak nodded furiously wanting him to continue. Roger opened a condom and rolled it on before using the edible body oil to slick himself up. The oil in his opinion allowed him to ease into Novak easier. Especially since he hadn't prepared him. He pulled one cheek aside and began to ease into Novak, who became a blubbering idiot as he pushed in. "Nole," he whispered into his ear and Novak thought he was going to come just from Roger's voice. "I adore you," he proclaimed finishing his sentence with a term of endearment. Novak gasped as he attempted to spread his legs, but even though his pants had given way, Roger's thighs were on either side keeping them right where he wanted them. He did manage to get his arms out from underneath him as Roger started to thrust in and out.

"Roger, please," Novak said as his cock throbbed again. "Touch me," he begged.

"Not until I'm ready," Roger said and Novak cried out in agony. Roger changed the angles of his thrusts and Novak gasped out before moaning when the cock inside him hit his prostate. Roger groaned and grunted as he pushed and pulled in and out of Novak and felt himself getting ready to come faster and faster. He felt like that all the time with Novak. It seemed to take him forever to come with just his hand, but when he was inside Novak, he came upon his orgasms quicker. He reached underneath and took a hold of the hard cock of his boyfriend. "You want to come, baby?" Roger asked and Novak whimpered as he nodded and Roger thought he would start crying. "Tell me you want to come."

"I want to come," Novak cried out as Roger squeezed him. "Please, Roger, I want to come," he cried and Roger saw a single tear roll down Novak's cheek and he began to pull the cock in his hand. All it took was two pulls, and Novak cried out in ecstasy as he came, splashing on Roger's hand and the carpet. Luckily it was a light colored carpet. Roger groaned out as he thrust up and then held his hips against Novak's ass as he came in a strangled moan. They collapsed onto the floor in a hot mess and Roger kissed Novak's head. "We're quite a pair aren't we?" Novak asked causing Roger to chuckle. He pulled out of him and pulled him up with him. He kissed him softly on the neck before moving to the bed. They started up again as they fell onto it in a heap. Clothes were taken off the rest of the way and Roger proceeded to have his way with Novak again.

The next day...

Novak grimaced as he closed his locker with his right arm. There was a slight twinge as his shoulder swung to close the door. Eli still hadn't gotten the twinge out of it. He cursed in Serbian as he flung a towel onto the floor with his left. "Such foul language," a voice said and he turned to see Roger standing the walkway. "How's your shoulder?" he asked. He was watching from a private box as the young kid from Japan defeated him. That last set score had to have been embarrassing for Novak.

"Sore, painful," he said. "I can't believe I let him break me in that last set," he said. "I'm the world number one. I don't lose a set six to love. That never happened to you after you made it to number one." Roger backed Novak up against the lockers and pressed a finger against his lips.

"You are a human being, Novak," he said. "No one expects you to have great results after making it to the top."

"You did," he said. "You won a lot of tournaments and matches and stayed number one for four and a half years."

"I just played smarter tennis. You are rough and tough tennis," he said. "You played too hard causing your shoulder to give out." he added.

"But, he's ranked 31, Rog. Even injured, I could have ..." Novak didn't get to finish his sentence because Roger leaned forward and kissed him softly. Novak moaned into the kiss as Roger cupped his face gently. His own hands made their way to Roger's hips and he grunted when Roger stuck his knee in between his legs. He moved his knee against Novak's cock and chuckled slightly when the Serb started to ride his knee. Roger stilled Novak with his hands and pulled out of the kiss, causing him to whined.

"Better?" he asked.

"Be a lot better after you one of your full body massages and after that, you make love to me," he said causing Roger to chuckle. "Well, there is one benefit to all of this," he said mirroring what Roger said in Wimbledon.

"What's that?" Roger asked as Novak's hands slipped down to his ass.

"You, as my boyfriend, must avenge my loss and kick Nishikori's ass in the final," he said before giving the ass in his hands a squeeze. "You win and I'll ride you like there's no tomorrow," he added causing Roger to moan. He licked his lips before capturing Novak's in a searing kiss.

Kei Nishikori could not believe his luck. He defeated the world number one, making it to the final against Roger Federer. It seemed like fate was smiling on him when he came across Federer in the practice arena yesterday. He told him how Djokovic played and warmed him up for the match. Though now fate was laughing, because now he has to play Federer in the final. He put his tennis bag down and began to strip his clothes off to take a shower. By now, Djokovic was probably out of the shower and at his interview. He wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed his bathroom bag and headed to the shower. He heard a soft conversation as he got closer and before he got to the showers, he spotted something that he never saw coming; Novak Djokovic in the arms of another man. The Serbian tennis player was gay and in a relationship with someone. Just then that someone lifted his head up and turned. Kei's mouth dropped seeing Roger Federer in the embrace. He pressed up against the end of the locker row he was at and tried to deduce what he just saw. Roger and Novak, sworn rivals on court, were lovers, boyfriends, partners. It must get really confusing when they play against each other on court. He looked back to see Roger kissing Novak's neck and the Serb giggling, his hands resting on Roger's ass. He was witnessing a whole other side of two of the top players. He risked heading towards the showers, but as he walked passed the end of the lockers, Novak's eyes opened.

Novak was giggling as Roger kissed down his neck. "I love the view when ride me," Roger said into his ear. He opened his eyes slightly and saw someone at the end of the locker way. He gasped as he made eye contact with Kei Nishikori before the young Asian ran off to the showers and Roger pulled away from him. "What?"

"Nishikori. He saw us," Novak said.

"What?" Roger asked. "Where did he go?"

"He went in the showers."

"Get your stuff. You have an post match interview to do."

"But..."

"Remain calm," he said. "Answer their questions and then come to my room. I'm calling Andy. He's still here."

"Okay," Novak said grabbing his bag and headed out of the locker room. Roger headed down the lockers a ways and found Nishikori's stuff. He spotted the Asian kid's phone and scrolled through his photos. He found no photos of him and Novak. Obviously he had been too shocked to get his phone to snap a picture. He put the phone back and headed out.

Andy Roddick and his wife, Brooklyn came up to Roger's hotel room and the American used the emergency key the Swiss had given him at the beginning of the tournament. "Okay, I got the 911 text," he said coming into the room with Brooklyn behind him. "Whoa," he exclaimed seeing Novak in tears and Roger trying to comfort him. This was the first time he's seen Novak this emotional. "Something happened didn't it?" he asked as Brooklyn hurried over to Novak's side. Roger let her try to calm Novak down as he walked over to Andy.

"Kei Nishikori saw us in the locker room after the semifinals match," Roger explained. "He hasn't stopped crying since getting to the room. I tried to tell him that Kei didn't have pictures. It would be just his word."

"Right," Andy said as Novak shook his head.

"He's going to tell someone," the Serb cried.

"Who's going to believe him, Novak?" Andy asked. "Roger says he doesn't have a picture. With no picture, his own people wouldn't even believe him."

"He's right, Novak," Brooklyn said. "You and Roger are two of the top players of the tennis world and he's what?" she asked looking to Roger.

"Ranked 31," the Swiss said.

"He's on the bottom of the totem pole of tennis," she said. "Who's going to believe him?" Novak seemed to calm down and he stood up.

"It's not that," Novak said. "My dad's words just got to me, that's all." Roger groaned as Andy looked confused. "He said this would happen one day. The two of us would get careless and someone who isn't in our circle would find out."

"And that's what has you upset?" Andy asked causing Brooklyn to groan.

"He's worried about his father finding out and proving that he was right about the relationship getting out," she explained.

"But it doesn't matter because Kei doesn't have proof," Roger said. "I've said it a million times when you got here Novak. He was in too much shock to grab his phone and snap a picture. If I had found one, I would have erased it while I was checking his photo files."

"You looked through someone else's phone?" Andy asked. Roger nodded as Novak wiped his tears away.

"Sorry I got so emotional on you," Novak said.

"It's okay," Roger said. "I'm sure Andy can think of something."

"Sure," Andy said. "We'll just make him part of our circle. Ask him to be a part of the support group."

"And if he doesn't?" Roger asked.

"Well, Brooklyn can be very intimidating when she wants to," he said causing her to glare at him. "The right kind of threat might shut him up until the whole support group can get together and threaten him."

"You want him to join, not scream out the secret," Novak said.

"Relax. Team Rovak will keep it together and not let it get out," he said.

"Rovak?" Roger asked.

"You named us?" Novak asked.

"It's your names combined like fans do with their favorite characters from TV or the movies that they want to get together."

"And that's what you came up with?" Roger asked.

"Believe me, it's the better sounding of all the names we came up with," Andy said. "I'll pay a visit before Roger kicks his ass on the court tomorrow," he said. "Some means of 'shut up about what you saw' would be good for that kid." Brooklyn smacked her husband on the arm before leading him out of the room. Novak let out a sigh as Roger locked the door and turned to him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," he said as Roger walked over to him. He sighed out as Roger gathered him in his arms and kissed his face several times to calm him down.

"So, what was it you wanted me to do tonight?" Roger asked teasingly.

"I wanted you to give me a massage then make love to me," Novak said.

"And then if I win, you would ride me like there was no tomorrow," he said causing Novak to sigh out. "What?"

"My manager changed my flight plan while I was in the interview," Novak said. "I won't be in Basel for the final. Marian tried to stop him, but he changed it already. I'm going to be in Paris already when the final's over. Sorry," he said.

"It's okay," he said. "You can make up for it when I get to Paris."

"You'll be jet lagged," he said.

"Then you can take advantage of me," Roger said before walking Novak into the bedroom. The Serbian chuckled as the back of his legs came into contact with the bed and Roger lifted him and gently placed him on the bed. "For now, tonight is all about you." He kissed Novak slowly and passionately, leaving him breathless as he pulled away to lift up his shirt. Roger then pulled off his own and worked on getting Novak's pants off. "You are in dire need of pampering, my love," he said. "Roll over, I'm giving you that massage."

**End of Chapter Nineteen**


	20. Swiss Indoors III & Roger's Reward

**Chapter Twenty: Swiss Indoors III & Roger's Reward**

Basel, Switzerland

Kei Nishikori was watching video of Roger playing as requested by his coach who sat beside him. "This isn't going to help," he said.

"You said the same thing about Djokovic and looked what happened."

"Yeah, but that was just because his shoulder gave out on him." His coach grunted before he looked back to the screen, watching Roger play Roddick. It made him think if maybe other players know about Federer and Djokovic. He glanced over at his coach and was debating on whether or not to tell him what he saw in the locker room. He knew that with no proof, no one would believe him, but maybe coach would. "Uh, I have a hypothetical question."

"Okay," he said pausing the game they were watching.

"Say you saw two other tennis players in a passionate embrace," he started. "Ones who were higher in the ranks than you."

"Two male players?" his coach asked and he nodded. "Depends on who they were and whether or not you respect them enough to keep their secret."

"But would anyone believe you if you did tell anyone?"

"Do you have a witness or proof? Hypothetically?"

"No," he said.

"Then you won't be believed," his coach said picking up the remote. "No proof, no one believes you. They would think you're just saying it to get them out of the way so you can move up the rankings."

"That's what I thought," Kei said before looking back at the game as his coach hit play again.

"Why do you ask?" he asked.

"No reason," he said. "Just hypothetical, remember?" he asked.

"Right."

After his coach left for the night, there was a knock on the door. He walked over and answered the door to find a blonde woman standing there. "Oh, you're the kid who defeated Djokovic, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," he said and she smiled.

"My husband would like a word with you," she said as Andy Roddick came into view.

"Hi, it's Kei, right?" he asked and the Asian player nodded without saying anything. "We need to have a little chat." Kei swallowed nervously as he stepped aside to let them in.

Roger's room ...

Novak moaned softly as Roger kissed down his chest. After the back massage, Roger blindfolded him and was now kissing all over his body, never going below his waist line. It was driving him nuts. He whined as he dragged his tongue over his belly button. Roger smirked when Novak's hips moved and he held them down. "A little antsy are we?" he asked as he ran his fingers along Novak's waist.

"Impatient," he said as Roger slowly removed his boxers to free his hardening cock. "Oh, Roger," he gasped as the Swiss man blew on it. Novak groaned as Roger put a pillow underneath his hips. He heard a cap pop open and then Roger's fingers grazed his entrance. He gasped out as the fingers teased the ring of muscles. "Roger, stop teasing," he said and two fingers entered him causing him to gasp out. "Oh, God," he moaned before muttering in Serbian. Roger chuckled as he twisted his fingers around and he got a sharp moan from his boyfriend.

"You want me to make love to you, Nole?" he asked and the Serbian frantically nodded his head. Roger pulled out his fingers and opened a condom. He groaned as he slipped it on and hitched up Novak's right leg. He pushed into Novak who gasped out as the cock stretched him. Being blindfolded didn't really help Novak. He heard everything Roger moaned and groaned as he eased into him. He felt the cock rest in him as Roger stilled before feeling it move inside him. God, he loved the feeling of it. Roger's hand rested on his hip as he thrust in and out of him. His own cock was being pressed between their bodies. The motion of their bodies moving back and forth as Roger thrust in and out of him was enough to pleasure him leaving Roger's hands free to wrap his legs around his waist. Once Novak's legs were in place, keeping him in position, Roger pulled the pillow out from underneath his hips. Novak let out a sharp cry when Roger's cock lurched inside him. "You okay?"

"I want to see you," he softly said. Roger chuckled before removing the sash and Novak blinked at the blurry image of Roger before he became clearer.

"Better?" Roger asked and Novak nodded before pulling Roger into a kiss. Novak moaned into his mouth when his hips started up again and he moved his hips up to match Roger's rhythm. Roger stopped kissing Novak's mouth and kissed down his neck as he slowed his rhythm. The pace was agonizing for Novak, who wanted Roger to go faster.

"Faster, Rog," he moaned curling his fingers into Roger's hair at the nape of his neck. Roger grunted as he thrust faster into his demanding lover. So much for slow and passionate. Guess they'll have to do fast and passionate. Novak squeezed his legs tightly around Roger's waist and groaned out loudly. Roger groaned right with him and their limbs tangled together. "Yes, Roger," he moaned. He was close and he could tell Roger was close too. He was drawing out his thrusts so he wouldn't come before his younger lover. Novak groaned as Roger did an even slower thrust and he couldn't take it anymore. Roger was kissing his pulse point and Novak put his lips to Roger's ear. "Don't wait for me, Rog," he grunted out. "Just come already." Roger groaned before thrusting faster into Novak.

The Swiss let out a strangled moan as he did indeed come first. His right hand cupped Novak's ass and he hit his spot again as their bodies stroked his cock. The Serb let out a similar groan to Roger's and he came between their stomachs. Both collapsed in a heap on the bed, out of breath and spent. Novak loosened his legs around Roger's waist, but kept them around it. He felt Roger's lips graze his neck before kissing his temple, then his forehead before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Each kiss earned a soft moan from the Serbian. He felt Roger's hands cup his face and he opened his eyes to look into Roger's. "Have I told you that I missed you?" he asked and Novak laughed.

"Not just me. My mouth, my eyes, my nose, my neck," he rattled off. "Not to mention my ass." Roger chuckled before kissing him softly.

"I don't want to get out of you," Roger said as he kissed down Novak's neck.

"Then don't," Novak said before flipping them over to be on top. "How about a preview of your reward for winning?" he asked.

"Sure," Roger said before Novak lunged forward and kissed him.

BNP Baribas Paris Masters

Paris, France

When Roger and Mirka arrived at the hotel in Paris, it was two in the morning. The lobby was practically a ghost town when they walked in. Roger, fighting sleep and a hangover, let Mirka check them in. "You all right over there?" she asked as he rested his head on the counter.

"Should have taken that aspirin before the flight," he said. "A symphony orchestra is playing the 1812 Overture in my head." The concierge snickered slightly as Mirka signed the papers to get them checked in.

"You shouldn't have drank those last two glasses of champagne during the celebration," Mirka said. "You're such a lightweight, Roger."

"Stop teasing me and get me to bed." Mirka finished with the papers and collected the keys to the rooms.

"Come with me, my dear," she said taking his arm and together they followed the bellhop to the elevator.

Roger let out a sigh as they walked into his hotel room. Mirka tipped the bellhop as Roger entered the bedroom. "Ah, a bed," he said as she came into the room.

"Not until you take a shower," she said. Roger went to protest but Mirka held up a hand to stop him. "You'll feel better after one," she said.

"Fine. What would I do without you, Mirk?" he asked taking off his shoulder bag and coat.

"You'd die," she joked causing him to chuckle before he groaned holding his head. "Take your shower. I'll get you something to wear to bed."

"Don't bother," he said. "I'll sleep naked." Mirka smiled as Roger headed into the bathroom. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" a groggy voice asked.

"Oh, shit, I woke you," she said.

"It's only two in the morning. Did you guys just get in?"

"Yeah. He's taking a shower while fighting sleep and a hangover," she said. "Perfect time to take advantage of him like he said you could."

"I don't think he'll be up for it."

"Let me worry about that, Nole," she said. "Let me get him settled into bed and I'll give you a call to come over."

"Okay," Novak said. Mirka hung up and got to work.

Roger came out of the bathroom in a towel feeling somewhat better. Mirka had the sheets pulled down and she came up to him with a pill and water. "Aspirin for your headache," she said. He took it without question and chased it down with the water, missing Mirka's smirk. He put the sheets back and laid down on the bed. "Good night, sweet prince," she said pecking him on the forehead.

"You're the best, Mirk," he said before she turned off the bedside light. She pulled out her phone again and text Novak to make his way to the room.

Five minutes later, Novak knocked on the door and Mirka opened it with a smile. "He's all ready for you," she said grabbing her bag.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I gave him something so that he would be up to the task."

"You gave him Viagra?" he asked and she smiled.

"He thought it was aspirin," she said before tossing him a box of condoms. "He'll be good for a couple of hours, but try not to use all of those in one night and remember, he does need to sleep."

"He'll probably sleep through the whole thing." Mirka chuckled as she grabbed her suitcase and headed out. Novak put his tennis bag down and walked into the bed room. Roger laid out on the bed and appeared to be sleeping. From the looks of the towel, the Viagra was starting to kick in and Novak couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation. He dug into his tennis bag and found the emergency lube he always kept in there before heading to the foot of the bed. "This is so wrong," Novak muttered putting the condoms and the lube on the bed. He began to take off his own clothes, shaking his head at the scenario the whole time. However, since Mirka had already given him the Viagra, he would need to take care of Roger's problem so that the Swiss wouldn't be tossing and turning in his sleep. "Roger?" he called. The least he could do is try to wake him up. "Roger," he said a little louder. Roger turned in his sleep and Novak saw the tent change. Roger needed relief. He just didn't realize it.

Novak slowly made his way onto the bed and straddled Roger's waist. Roger moaned in his sleep, but didn't wake up. He carefully sat down and untied the towel. He licked his lips in anticipation, but he still felt like a pervert doing it like this. He took a risk and ran a finger up Roger's stiffness. Roger moaned in his sleep again, still not waking up. Obviously when he's hungover and sleepy, he's not a light sleeper. Novak tried one more time to wake up Roger. He shook him on the shoulders and Roger whined before Novak finally grabbed the stiff cock. "Oh, God," Roger moaned before his eyes snapped open. "Novak?" he asked blinking up at him. "What are you …?" he started to ask but moaned as Novak turned his hands in a circle.

"I'm taking advantage of you. Like you said I could back in Basel."

"Oh, you...oh, God, Novak," he moaned. Novak let go to take off his boxers and grabbed the condoms and emergency lube. He couldn't wait anymore.

"Can you stay awake for me, Rog?" he asked. "I owe you a ride and I want you awake for it." Roger chuckled as Novak tore open a condom with his teeth. He groaned as Novak slipped the condom on him before lathering some lube onto him.

"Can you please tell me how I'm hard so fast?" Roger asked as Novak straddled his waist again and began to ease down on him.

"Um, about that," he breathed out. "It's Mirka's fault. I was .. oh, God," he moaned, " ...worried that you wouldn't be up for the ride and...uh... she said she'd take care of it," he said as he finally sat down on Roger completely. Roger's hands grasped his hips tightly and Novak couldn't help up but be nervous at Roger's gaze on him.

"That wasn't aspirin she gave me, was it?" he asked.

"No," Novak said. "It wasn't."

"What did she give me, Nole?" he asked and Novak bit his lips uncertain if he should tell him. "Novak," he said sternly.

"Viagra," he answered and Roger laughed out, letting go of Novak's hips.

"Oh, beautiful, Mirka," he said. "This is payback for drinking those last two champagnes."

"Just relax, Roger and I'll get you settled down."

"If I fall asleep, just keep going," Roger said and Novak chuckled before moving his hips and Roger groaned deeply. "However, if you keep that up, I'll probably stay awake," he said and Novak leaned down and kissed him softly. It was going to be a long night.

**End of Chapter Twenty**


	21. London Barclays ATP Finals

**Chapter Twenty-One: London ATP Finals **

London, England

After Novak loses a second time...

Roger entered his hotel room with a groan and closed the door behind him. It was dark and he had to feel his way around the sitting room to the bedroom. He sighed out as he safely reached the bedroom and plopped his bags down. First thing he noticed was the glow from the lamps set to a low dim. The second thing he noticed was the lump in his bed. "Novak?" The lump moved and he heard a sniffle. Roger toed off his shoes and climbed onto the bed. He set himself on top of Novak and put his arms underneath him. "Hey, babe."

"I'm not a pig, Rog," Novak said before finally looking at him. Roger seemed to show no worry seeing the tear stained eyes. "I'm sick of this," he said.

"Of what?"

"These injuries," Novak said. "I was supposed to be back in top form for these last three tournaments and what happens? My boyfriend goes on the winning streak," he said and Roger chuckled. Then Novak let out a troubled sigh before crying.

"Hey, hey, hey," Roger softly said before kissing his forehead. "No tears."

"I can't help it," Novak cried. "This schedule they had me on was just too much this year. I pushed myself too hard and got injured again and again. The ATP tour schedule is just too much."

"I know," Roger said. "Want a kiss?" he asked and Novak chuckled before Roger leaned down towards him and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Novak said. Roger kissed him again before moving his lips and kisses down Novak's neck. He was never able to stay away from it. Novak moaned softly as Roger hitched up his leg against his hip. "Roger, please," he gasped when Roger's groin connected with his.

"Please what?" Roger asked. He felt Novak's hand clasp around his head and pulled him away from his neck.

"Fuck me," Novak said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, love. Fast and hard if you please." Roger groaned deeply at Novak's request and kissed him heatedly. They bumped and grind against each other before Roger pulled away and roughly flipped his boyfriend over onto his stomach. Novak let out a moan as Roger pulled his pants down and licked up the crevice of his ass. "Oh, God, Roger." Roger smirked as he pushed up Novak's shirt. The Serb reached down and pulled it off himself. Roger undressed fairly quickly and pulled Novak up to his knees. He put his lips up to Novak's ear and breathed slowly into it. It sent chills up Novak's body.

"I'm going to fuck you deep, hard and fast, baby." Novak gasped feeling a slick finger enter him wondering when Roger had the time to get the lube. "You ready for that, Nole?" he asked as he twisted the finger around before entering another.

"Oh, yes. God, yes, I am," he cried before letting out a yelp when the fingers grazed inside him. The fingers disappeared and he heard the crinkle of a wrapper as Roger opened a condom. Next thing he felt was Roger's cock entering him slowly, spreading his muscles as they clenched around him.

"Novak," he groaned into the Serb's ear. "I love you." Novak moaned as he kissed his neck. Then Roger went all out carnal on him. Roger moved his hips in a frenzied rhythm, pulsing inside the Serb. Novak grabbed hold of the headboard to keep from falling down as Roger's hips snapped into him. His mouth hung open and delicious sounding moans escaped out of it. "Do you love me, Novak?"

"Oh, God, yes. I do," Novak moaned. Roger chuckled before pulling an arm around Novak to pull him flush against him. Novak yelped when the cock sliding in and out of him brushed his prostate. "Oh, God. I love you, Roger." He turned his head and their lips joined together in the heat of passion. Both groaned hungrily, fighting for mouth dominance. Roger reached underneath them and grasped Novak's flaying cock. Novak moaned sharply as Roger's hand stroked his cock. "Roger." He reached up and twisted his fingers into Roger's curls. The Swiss let out a groan before changing angles and the Serb let out a gasp when he began hitting his nerve bundle with every thrust. Those thrusts got deeper, sharper and harder. "Oh, Roger, yes."

"You close, baby?" he asked licking the shell of his ear. He stroked faster and Novak let out a low moan.

Before Novak could reply with words, he replied with his actions. His hips jerked sharply before he came in Roger's hand. Roger was soon after him and he felt and heard Roger come. "God, I love it when you come," he said into the Serb's ear. Both of them were out of breath and they laid down on the bed in a beautiful heap. "I love you," Roger breathed out.

"I love you, too." Roger pulled out of Novak and they laid next to each other. "That was fantastic." Roger chuckled as he tossed the condom away. Novak let out a deep breath before curling up next to Roger. The Swiss was busy wiping his hand off and he pulled the covers over them. Roger tossed the wipe away and put an arm around his boyfriend.

"Feel better?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, much better," Novak said. Roger kissed the top of his head before they went to sleep.

Final Match... Federer vs Tsonga...

Roger groaned hearing the alarm go off and he reached over, slapping it off. His bed companion groaned softly before rolling over. Novak was still asleep and he managed to get out of bed before the Serb's arm trapped him. He got up and headed over to his bag to dig through for some clothes. He had to get to practice before he faced Tsonga in the finals. He went into the bedroom to shower before dressing.

Novak woke up feeling Roger's side cold. He opened his eyes just as Roger walked in with a towel hanging around his waist. It brought him back to the French Open 2007, when Roger lost his towel in front of him and he spied on him. Novak licked his lips as he watched Roger remove the towel. His fingers itched to touch the Swiss' ass as Roger pulled underwear on. Roger then pulled on his shorts, then work out pants before pulling on his shirt. Novak moaned softly wanting to touch him. Roger grabbed a head band and headed into the bathroom to put his hair up. He came back out with his hair done up and Novak shifted in the bed. Roger chuckled, catching the movement out of the corner of his eye as he pulled on a jacket and turned around to see his boyfriend was awake. "Enjoy the show?" he asked sitting down on the bed.

"Immensely," Novak said causing Roger to chuckle. He pulled some shoes on, tying them with expertise and then Roger leaned down to kiss Novak softly before looking down at the Serb's hip.

"Oh, I think I grabbed you a little too hard last night," he said pulling the sheet down. The beginnings of a hand print bruise was starting to form on Novak's right hip. Roger kissed it softly, apologizing through his lips and kiss.

"I'm fine," Novak said. "I love it when you're rough with me."

"I love it that you love it," Roger said. "You coming to the arena to watch?"

"I think Rafa and I will watch from the hotel." Roger nodded his head and stood up from the bed. He bent over to get his bags and Novak found himself licking his lips again. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said before he left the room.

Novak groaned as Tsonga took the lead in the second set. All he needed to do was to win the next game and he tied it all up. "He's doing it again," he said standing up and Rafa watched him pace back and forth.

"What?" Rafa asked.

"He gets ahead of himself and doesn't play to his full potential after winning a set. If he doesn't get on his game, he's going to lose this," Novak said.

"Maybe he needs something to boost his confidence," the Spaniard said.

"Like what?"

"Like his much younger boyfriend of nearly four years coming into the arena to watch him."

"I can't risk that," Novak said. "People will wonder why I am there by myself."

"Then I'll go with you and we can root for him together. Two friends rooting for their respected friend." Novak stopped pacing as Rafa stood up and got their passes for the arena. "Besides, I want to see Tsonga get his ass get again by Roger." Novak chuckled and they grabbed their coats before heading out.

By the time they got there, the second set was over with Tsonga winning it in a tie break. The Frenchman had left on a bathroom break, something that most people thought weird. Roger was sitting on his bench when he heard Mirka shouting for him. He turned around and saw her discreetly pointing to a few rows behind her with her head. He glanced up to see Rafa and Novak signing autographs for people before everyone was to sit down. He covered his face with a towel and let out a chuckle, masking his happiness that his boyfriend made it to watch him play.

The commentators had more fun watching Novak and Rafa during the game, then the game itself. The number one and two in the world would react verbally and physically every time Roger would get the game going his way. In the end, Roger won and the two were on the feet like everyone else, cheering as Roger lifted the Barclays trophy. Two friends cheering for their respected friend.

Roger was late getting back to the hotel room which was okay because Novak had time to set things up. Roger entered the room and found nothing out of the ordinary as he walked toward the bedroom, the trophy tucked up underneath his arm. "Nole?" he called out.

"In here," Novak called back from the bedroom. Roger walked into the bedroom and nearly came at the sight. Novak laid out on the bed in his underwear, except it was that lacy red piece he got from the Support Girls for his birthday. Roger nearly dropped his trophy at Novak's 'come hither' look he was giving him. Roger put his trophy onto the table before dropping his bag onto the floor. He toed off his shoes before climbing onto the bed. Novak giggled as Roger kissed his way up his naked skin. His giggles soon turned to moans as Roger reached his neck and weak spot. "Roger," he moaned moving his head to the side so Roger had better access. Goosebumps formed on his skin as Roger's hands ran up and down his thighs. He reached up and pulled down the zipper on Roger's jacket. The Swiss pulled away momentarily to remove it before pulling his shirt off. He kissed Novak passionately, the Serb pulling off his headband to run his fingers through his hair. The headband landed on the floor as Roger put some of his weight onto his lover. He moaned into Novak's mouth as the Serb's fingers twisted in his hair.

"God, I love you so much," he moaned trailing kisses down the slender neck. Novak's eyes rolled up into his sockets when Roger's magical tongue danced along his weak spot.

"Roger, I want you in me right now," he muttered. Roger's pants, shorts and underwear were shed in record time, along with Novak's thong, and soon, Roger's slick fingers were slipping in and out of his ass. "Oh, Roger, please."

"Please, what?" he teased as he twisted his fingers up and Novak yelped out when he touched his nerve bundle.

"Please, fuck me," the Serb pleaded. Roger removed his fingers and tore open a condom. He lifted one of Novak's legs over his shoulder and spread open the cheeks. Novak opened his mouth in a silent gasped cry as Roger's cock eased into him. He hissed softly as Roger thrust up to the hilt and his legs clasped around the Swiss. Roger groaned as he pulsed inside Novak before pulling his hips back and pushed back in. "Faster,"

"Patience," Roger groaned before setting a steady rhythm in and out of Novak. Moans and groans melded together as the two of them moved together in the rhythm that Roger set. Roger grasped his boyfriend's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Novak moaned into Roger's mouth as they had yet to come apart for air. Finally, Roger moved his lips from Novak's and kissed down his neck. The Serbian was muttering in his native language and Roger replied in his before changing his thrust angle. Novak let out a deep, low moan before squeezing his legs tighter around Roger's waist.

"Touch me, please." Roger reached over underneath the pillow and found the vibrator. It had been a while since they used it. Time to shake off the dust. He attached the vibrator onto Novak's cock and turned it on. "Oh, God, yes," Novak moaned. The vibrator freed up Roger's hands so he could grasp Novak's head and held it in place. They continued to move together, both fighting for dominance, but in the end it was Roger who won and soon, he was thrusting harder and faster. Novak's all too familiar moans echoed through the room along with Roger's grunts. With luck, the walls were sound proof or everyone was asleep. "Roger."

Novak's back arched as the orgasm sneaked up on him and he gasped out as his cock spritzed out his essence. Roger was right behind him, groaning with intensity as he held his body against Novak's before they began their descent from their high.

Novak unwrapped his legs and Roger pulled out of him. He reached down and turned the vibrator off, sitting it on the nightstand. They both slowed their breathing down before Roger sat up with a sigh. "Something wrong?" Novak asked as he pulled off the condom.

"No," Roger said tossing it into the wastebasket. "Everything is wonderful." He turned to Novak who had a smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," he said before getting out of bed. "Wait one second," he added pulling on his boxers. He tossed what looked like a pair of Novak's to him. "Put those on. It'll be weird if we're naked while I do this." Novak got a confused look on his face as he did what he asked him to do and wondered what Roger was talking about as he dug through his tennis bag. He watched him get something out of the bag, but hide it behind his back. "Uh, I'm not exactly sure how a guy does this with another guy, but I'm going to do the one thing I know you'll want me to do."

"Roger, what are you...?" Novak started to ask as he sat on the bed and then Roger suddenly went down on one knee. "Oh, my God," he exclaimed.

"Novak Djokovic, I love you with all my heart and it would make me the happiest man on Earth, if you would marry me," Roger said taking out the box he had gotten from his bag out from behind his back and opened it. Novak gasped seeing a simple silver band, with a small diamond chip. "So, will you marry me?" Roger asked and he chuckled.

"Yes, yes, yes, I will," Novak cried as he lunged forward and captured Roger's lips in a kiss. Roger picked him up and got him onto the bed. He pulled away long enough to put the ring on Novak's finger before kissing him again. "I love you," Novak said.

"I love you, too."

"Can't believe you did that."

"You gave me so many hints throughout the year."

"When did you get it?"

"I got it in France, before the French Open," he said and Novak's eyes shot up in disbelief. "I wanted to propose to you sometime during those two weeks, but then your father found out about us. Then you didn't talk much about it and by then I actually forgot about it." Novak chuckled.

"So, how are we going to do this?" he asked. "Get married?"

"Hey, we just got engaged. Let's worry about the wedding later," Roger said pulling Novak closer.

"The girls are going to go nuts."

"Which ones?"

"All of them," he answered and they both laughed.

**End of Chapter Twenty One**


	22. Christmas Meetings I

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Christmas Meetings I**

Belgrade, Serbia, the Djokovic home …...

Novak sighed as he pulled into the driveway of his parents' house. It was two in the morning when his flight landed and now it was two thirty. He parked behind his dad's car and turned off the car before leaning back in the seat. He glanced over to see that his passenger had fallen asleep. Roger had arrived a few hours before him and was waiting in Novak's apartment that he had in Belgrade. Together, the two of the drove to his parents' home where the next day, Christmas Day, everyone in the Djokovic family was going to officially meet Roger.. "Roger?" he said shaking the Swiss man awake. Roger jerked awake and looked over at him.

"Are we there yet?" he asked.

"Yeah," he said. Together they got out of the car and got their things. Novak turned the ring Roger gave him after his proposed around his finger. They planned on telling the family they were engaged when the time was right. Novak didn't plan on taking the ring off and if someone would happen to ask, he will tell them. The family grapevine would take care of the rest. His mother assured him that the family didn't care that he was gay. Some of the older members were a little harder to persuade then others. Now it was just a matter of telling them that his boyfriend was Roger Federer and that they had been dating for almost four years.

Walking up to the front door, Novak punched in a code in a box attached to the side. A key was produced when the door unlatched. He used that key to enter the house, the ringing of the alarm going off. He quickly punched in the code before resetting it when Roger closed the door. "Mum said we've got my old room. Follow me, my lover," he said and Roger chuckled. Despite being tired, they both were still trading quips.

"I'll follow you anywhere, baby," Roger said causing Novak to chuckle. They shushed each other as they climbed the stairs and Novak led him down the hall to a room. A whiteboard was on it, along with a message from Dijana.

**Leave message when you get in. Fresh towels in the bathroom. Bed side table stocked as well. Love, Mum.**

"What does she mean 'Bed side table stocked as well'?" Roger asked as Novak erased the board. He shrugged his shoulders before writing down that he and Roger had gotten in at two thirty in the morning and to not wake them early or until everyone had arrived. They entered the room and Roger got a first look at the room Novak grew up in. At least until he lived with his grandfather during the '99 bombings. "Wow. Cool room," he said as Novak closed the door.

"Yeah. It was home," he said putting his bag down and shrugging off his coat. Roger put his down and removed his coat as well before walking over to his fiance. "I'm so tired, Rog." He chuckled before cupping Novak's face and kissing him gently.

"Come on, let's get ready for bed." Roger then noticed how small the bed was in the room.

"Are we both going to fit on that bed?" he asked causing Novak to chuckle.

"Of course," he said before going to his suitcase. They changed into their pajamas before getting into the bed.

"Tight squeeze," Roger said.

"Yeah," Novak said as he turned on his side. Roger's arm came around his waist and he felt the Swiss man spoon up behind him. Their legs tangled together as if they had just made love and Roger let out a sigh. He kissed Novak's neck before they settled on the bed and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, Dijana was the first to get up. She saw the note on Novak's door and smiled. She carefully opened the door and found her son and his boyfriend sprawled out on his bed. Roger's one foot was hanging off the side of the bed while Novak's one arm was hanging off the other side. Other than that, the two of them were on the bed. She smiled as she closed the door and headed downstairs to get goose and turkey ready for cooking. That was always a problem in the household when the Djokovic family came. Some liked goose. Others liked turkey. Well, right now, all she wanted was for them to like Roger and welcome him into the family.

She was in the kitchen when Srdjan came downstairs. "So they came?" he asked. .

"Yes, they did. Novak wants everyone to meet Roger as his boyfriend and not someone he competes against on the court. This is important to him and don't you dare do anything to ruin it," she said before going back to the goose. She needed to put the final touches on it before

"So what time are you waking them up?" he asked.

"As soon as I get the goose in the oven. I'm putting together a brunch platter for them and taking it up. People should be coming soon." No sooner did she say that, the doorbell rang. "Oop, speak of the devil."

Upstairs in Novak's room...

Novak was jerked awake when the doorbell rang. The arm around him tightened and pulled him closer to the body behind him. If that was possible. "I'm fine. It's just the doorbell." He glanced at the bedside table clock and saw it was ten in the morning. "Yeah, people should be coming in around this time." Roger shifted causing his cock to brush up against Novak's back side. The Serb moaned as Roger's lips graced his neck. He gasped when Roger's right hand slipped into his boxers and grasped his cock.

"My cock wants to be inside you," Roger softly said into his ear. The cock in his hand instantly grew hard and he had his answer.

"Roger, my family is downstairs. We shouldn't," he said.

"You mean to tell me since we've started dating you haven't had a fantasy of doing it in the bed you slept in as a kid?" Roger asked. "You've been quiet before, baby. Like in the shower rooms at tournament buildings." Novak groaned when Roger pulled his cock. "You know you want to."

"Stop teasing and just fuck me." Roger chuckled before clothes were shed quicker than ever before. Both were naked underneath the sheet as Roger reached over to the bedside table.

"Let's see what Mum put in here for us," he said. He opened the drawer and both had to laugh when they saw the lubricant and condoms, arranged by color and brand and wet naps. "I love your mother," Roger said grabbing a condom and the lube. Novak went to move onto his stomach, but Roger stopped him. "Stay on your side." He expertly popped the top on the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. He reached behind Novak, fingers disappearing underneath the covers and slipped a finger into his fiance. Novak gasped out as Roger's finger danced around before a second entered.

"Roger, oh God," Novak exclaimed when a sensitive nerve was touched. A third entered him and he gasped out a moan. Roger's left hand clasped onto his mouth to muffle him. He twisted his fingers and a muffled cry followed. Roger removed his fingers and eased his knee between Novak's legs. The Serb groaned when the knee hit his balls. Roger tore open the condom and rolled it onto his cock. He grabbed the lube and smeared some on. He grabbed hold of Novak's cock, the Serb's hips jerking when he did, and he used his right arm to hold him still as he eased into him. Novak pulled the hand away from his mouth and intertwined their fingers together. "Oh, God, yes," he groaned as Roger settled into him. They were spooned right up against each other. "Please move, Roger," Novak begged.

Roger shifted his hips and Novak moaned out before he pulled his hips back and then forward. Novak moaned encouragingly and Roger set a steady rhythm. They moved together as much as the small bed allowed them. Roger moved his hand in time with his thrusts, pulling on the organ. Novak groaned bending his head back and Roger couldn't resist the neck bared to him. "Roger, yes," Novak moaned as Roger kissed his neck. Roger groaned deeply when Novak clenched his muscles around his cock.

"Oh, God, I love it when you do that," he moaned into Novak's ear. The Serb moved his head and joined their lips together in a passionate kiss. Roger put his leg around Novak, changing the angle of his thrust, and Novak gasped out a moan.

"I love it that you love it," Novak moaned back before gritting his teeth when Roger sharpened his thrusts. He was getting close to his climax and Roger was too. After four years together, he knew what every little sound Roger made meant and he was sure that Roger knew what every sound he made meant. "Oh, God, I love your cock inside me," he said softly and throatily. It was just enough to push Roger over the edge. He loved it when he talked dirty. Roger's hand came over his mouth as the other hand gripped his cock. Roger thumbed the head and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he came loudly. His cock spurted into Roger's hand as the other silenced his sharp cry of ecstasy. No need for the family members downstairs to hear their morning ritual when together. Roger followed up with a low, guttural moan as he came inside the condom protecting Novak.

"Wow," Roger exclaimed.

"Ditto," Novak copied and he reached into the nightstand drawer for the wet naps. He used up five to clean off Roger's hand before Roger pulled out and removed the condom. They tossed the garbage into the wastebasket and wrapped up into a post coital cuddle. "I love you," he said as Roger turned his engagement around his finger. "I wouldn't have said 'yes' if I didn't." Roger chuckled.

"So, who are we telling first?" he asked.

"Mum, definitely," he said. Roger chuckled.

Downstairs, Dijana was maneuvering her way through the people in the hall to get up to the room where she was sure that Novak and Roger were awake. Novak's aunt, Mira, stopped her at the bottom. "So, are we meeting him? The boyfriend?" she asked.

"He's up there with Novak as we speak. I'm going to give them breakfast and they'll be down when they feel comfortable."

"So exciting," she said clapping her hands. "I've been anticipating this moment since you told us that Nole had a boyfriend."

"Yes, well, you should hold that thought until you find out who he is," she said before heading up the steps.

"What do you mean by that?" Mira asked but her sister kept on walking up the steps to Novak's old room.

Novak and Roger were getting ready for round two when there was a knock on the door. They groaned in disappointment as they pulled the covers over them more. "Who is it?" Novak asked.

"It's Mum," he heard his mother call. They covered themselves up before getting into a position that didn't speak that they just had sex.

"Come on in, Mum," he called. The door opened and Dijana walked in with a smile before halting as she laid eyes on the clothes on the floor.

"There weren't any clothes on the floor when I checked on you two this morning," she said and they chuckled. They were so busted. "Oh, you two are so naughty." Roger and Novak both went red as she set the tray of food down on a dresser. "There's brunch for you. People are already coming in and I'll get them corralled into the living room so you two can split to the kitchen. Your father and I could break the ice on Roger's identity if it'll help."

"That's what my mom did when Novak met my family," Roger said.

"That's good, mum," Novak said as she picked up clothes. She tossed their boxers to them and they sorted out who's was who's before putting them on. She went to leave, but Roger nudge Novak with his elbow. "Um, Mum, wait," he said. He got up from the bed, pulling on his boxers. Dijana waited as her eldest son walked up to her. "There's something I, uh, we," he said gesturing to Roger, "need to tell you before anyone else."

"Okay," she said crossing her arms.

"Just don't go over board on the screaming," Novak said as Roger pulled on his boxers. Dijana was confused at this point until her son lifted his left hand to show her the ring on it. She opened her mouth to scream before Novak gestured her to not do it. "No screaming," he said.

"Oh, my God," she said grabbing his hand to look at the ring. "When did this happen?" she asked.

"Um, after Roger and I celebrated him winning the ATP Finals," Novak said. Dijana chuckled as she looked closer at the ring and then looked at Roger.

"Well, it's a gorgeous ring. You went down on one knee, right?" she asked.

"Duh," Roger said causing her to chuckle. She walked over and gave him a great big hug.

"Congratulations and expect more of those when you announce, that is if you plan to," she said.

"We do, I just want you to break the ice to dad," Novak said causing his mother to chuckle.

"Okay, I'll do that, but you will announce the engagement to the family," Dijana said. "You can come down whenever you're relaxed enough to." Novak nodded before she left the room.

"See? Holds nothing back when talking sex," he said causing Roger to chuckle. He headed over to the tray as Roger went to the nightstand. "What are you doing?" he asked as he grabbed a condom from the drawer.

"After we eat, we're christening the shower in here before we take on your family," Roger said taking the condom into the bathroom.

"Would you relax already? It's going to be fine." Roger came back into the bedroom and sat with Novak to eat their breakfast. "My family will love you. Just like yours loving me." Roger chuckled before putting some egg in his mouth before standing up.

"Time for that shower." He pulled Novak up from his seat, pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss as he dragged him into the bathroom. Boxers were pulled down, landing on the floor. The shower was turned on before Roger practically pulled Novak into the stall with him. Wasting no time, Roger lifted Novak and grabbed the condom from where he put it. "Your mom said not to come down until we were relaxed," Roger said causing Novak to chuckle.

"She did," he said as Roger kissed his neck. He gasped out when Roger's cock eased into his channel. "Roger," he moaned.

"I'm going to have shower sex with my fiance before we meet the family as a couple. Who knows when we'll be able to be with each other after this."

"Right, I... keep going and don't stop," Novak pleaded and Roger proceeded to thrust in and out of him.

Downstairs, Dijana sighed as she looked at her watch again. "Those two had better be coming down soon," she muttered.

"So, who is his boyfriend?" Dijana turned to see her sister, Mira.

"What?"

"My nephew's boyfriend? Who is he?" she asked. Dijana glanced into the living room to see everyone looking at her.

"Well, he's another tennis player," she said.

"Which one?" Mira asked.

"The Swiss one who's number three," she said and it was so quiet in the room, she thought she could hear a pin drop.

**End of Chapter Twenty-Two**


	23. Christmas Meetings II

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Christmas Meetings II**

Djokovic Residence...Belgrade, Serbia

Roger finished buttoning up his shirt as Novak pulled on a sweater. "I look okay?" Roger asked presenting himself to his fiance. Novak looked over to look him over.

"You look fine," Novak said. "My Aunt Mira might make a run for you because she actually liked you before I started playing tennis more," he said. Roger chuckled before wrapping his arms around Novak.

"Hate to break it to her, but I'm more into her nephew," Roger said causing Novak to chuckle. He leaned in close and the two kissed softly. "We going to go downstairs?" he asked.

"Might as well," Novak said gathering the tray. They came out of the bedroom and headed down the hall to the top of the stairs. They heard commotion down in the living room and quietly crept down the steps and headed down the hall to the kitchen. The swinging door opened and his mother almost ran into them.

"Oh, I was wondering what was taking you guys so long," she said. She took the tray from Novak and gestured to the kitchen. "Every one is in the living room. They know it's you," she said pointing to Roger.

"And?" Novak asked as she put the tray on the counter.

"Some are still in shock," she said causing them to chuckle. Srdjan came into the kitchen from the living room. He walked over to the coffee table, not saying anything as he poured coffee into a mug.

"Roger," he said calmly causing his wife to groan in despair.

"Mr. Djokovic," Roger said with a small smile.

"Actually, you'll have to start calling me 'Srdjan' since apparently you and my son are now engaged," he said. "Congratulations by the way," he added before leaving the kitchen.

"Why do I feel like we just told him his dog died?" Roger asked causing Novak to chuckle. He grasped his fiance's hand and kissed his knuckles.

"He's still ..."

"Getting used to us dating," Roger said.

"I mean, he only found out we were dating in May and here we are engaged all of a sudden," Novak said. "It's a lot to take in."

"Are we ready to meet the family?" Dijana asked.

"Might as well," Roger said as Novak pulled him toward the kitchen door that led out to the living room. Dijana went in first with a smile.

"Here they are," she said before Novak entered the room. Behind him was Roger, their hands clasped together. Novak's aunts were greeting him exuberantly as they stood up. He let go of Roger's hand to hug his aunts.

"Introduce me to your fellow, Novak," his Aunt Mira said into his ear. Novak turned a little red before pulling away from Mira.

"Aunt Mira, Roger. Roger, my Aunt Mira." She made a beeline for Roger, who was taken aback as she wrapped her arms around him. "Mum's sister," Novak said.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that when she enveloped me in the bear hug," Roger said causing everyone to chuckle. Mira then began talking in rapid Serbian, Roger getting confused very quickly.

"Whoa, Aunt Mira. He doesn't speak Serbian like that yet. He only knows a few words," Novak said.

"Do those words include ones said in the bedroom?" Marko asked. Both Roger and Novak went red immediately.

"Marko," Dijana scolded.

"What? I couldn't pass it up," Marko said. His mother smacked his arm as Novak dragged Roger along the room, introducing him to family members. For several minutes, Novak and Roger made the rounds of the room. Some were still a little apprehensive with Roger as Novak's boyfriend, but most gave him a big hug after he was introduced. Of course most were the females of the family. By the time supper time came around, Roger was just like a family member. However there was one family member that still was not present and Novak really wanted Roger to meet him.

Just then the doorbell rang and Dijana went to answer the door. A joyful sound from his mother caused Novak to look up and see his grandfather, Valdimir. She thanked the home nurse who drove him from his apartment before bringing him into the living room. He seemed in high spirits as he talked with his mother and when he looked up, he saw his grandson. He smiled seeing Novak waving to him. Novak walked over to him and they hugged. "Hey, grandpa," Novak said.

"Hello yourself, Novak," Vladimir said. "So, did you bring him with you?"

"Yes, I did," Novak said.

"Well, I'm not getting any younger. Introduce me to him." Novak laughed as he went over to get Roger away from his fleeting Aunts.

"I have to borrow him for a few minutes," he said before pulling Roger away causing his aunts to groan in disappointment.

"Your timing is impeccable," Roger said kissing him on the cheek. "Where are you dragging me to? Hallway closet for a quickie?"

"Mind out of the gutter, Federer. You're meeting a grandparent." Roger chuckled as Novak came up to an elderly man. "Grandpa, this is Roger. Roger, this is my grandpa, Vladimir."

"Very nice to meet you, sir," Roger said holding out his hand. If Novak's grandfather was a bit shocked to see Roger Federer standing before him, he didn't show it.

"Yes. Nice to meet you as well," Vladimir said and they shook hands. "So, you are my grandson's special fella?" he asked causing Novak and Roger to chuckle.

"If you want to call me that, that's fine," Roger said. Vladimir chuckled along with them before noticing the ring on Novak's finger.

"What is that, Nole?" he asked pointing to Novak's left hand. Novak seemed to freeze as everyone in the room had heard him ask and saw him point to the ring. His aunts seemed to breathe in a sharp intake of breath while others just waited for him to answer.

"Um," Novak exclaimed before clearing his throat. "My engagement ring," he said and looked toward his family. "Roger proposed while we were in London and I said yes," he said. There was a dead quiet through the room before cheers echoed through the room. Before they knew it, Novak's family was gathered around them to give them congratulations.

"Someone break out some champagne!" someone shouted. They weren't sure who that was. They think is was either Djorde or Marko.

At the end of the day, Roger ended up with three sweaters, two shirts and a new watch from the Djokovic family. As well as everlasting respect. Novak entered his childhood bedroom to find Roger sorting his gifts, including the new camera he had bestowed upon his fiance. "I love this camera," he said.

"Thought you'd like it," Novak said closing the door. Roger walked over to him and pressed him up against the door.

"I love it, Novak. Not like. Love," he said causing Novak to chuckle. They kissed softly as Roger clasped their hands together and moved Novak's arms up above his head. Novak moaned when Roger's knee eased in between his legs and pressed against his groin. "Just like how I love you," he said into his ear. Novak moaned as his rode Roger's thigh as he kissed down his neck.

"Roger," he gasped when he nipped his sensitive spot. His hands clasped tighter around Roger's, the ring on his left hand digging into their skin. He let out a little moan before Roger pulled him away from the door. Clothes were shed rather quickly before they landed on the bed, sideways. Both were laughing as they hung over both sides of the bed. "This isn't going to work," Novak said before they moved so they were both on the bed, mostly. Roger hovered over Novak with a look of heated passion at him. He kept eye contact with Novak as he reached into the bedside table for a condom. Novak glanced toward the table, but Roger pulled his head back.

"Don't look away. Keep your eyes on mine." Novak nodded as Roger tore open a condom and slipped it on, never looking away from Novak. He raised up Novak's hips, still keeping eye contact and pushed into him. Both groaned and moaned as Roger's cock eased into Novak's ass. It was still slick from the morning sexual interludes. "God, you feel so good around my cock," Roger exclaimed as he moved up to the hilt.

"Put your legs around my waist." Serbian legs clasped around the Swiss waist and both moaned simultaneously, eyes closing at the same time.

"Oh, God," Novak let slip and Roger chuckled and he went to open his mouth. "Yes, I know. Call you 'Roger'. God," Novak gasped out. He pulled Roger down to kiss him passionately before moving his hips. Roger moved his hips, getting a soft moan from his lover underneath him. They moved together in a torrid rhythm, gasping and moaning. They were also hoping they didn't break the bed. It creaked and groaned with each of their thrusts. Novak's arms came around Roger, grasping his shoulders tightly. His nails dug into his skin and he moaned out as well. His younger lover dragged the nails down, red lines appearing. One nail actually drew blood that caused Roger to hiss in pleasurable pain. If there ever was such a thing. It wasn't the first time Novak's sharp nails drew blood.

Roger retaliated by sharpening his thrusts into Novak. The Serb gasped out, arching up into Roger. He squeezed his legs tighter around him and they both grunted animalistically. Roger's hand grasped Novak's ass and squeezed it roughly. Novak pulled his hands away and gripped the headboard of the groaning bed. It banged against the wall every other thrust from the two lovers. The four time Grand Slam champion was getting a little loud so his sixteen Grand Slam fiance silenced him with a kiss. They moaned into each others mouths as the pace grew faster. Roger then decided to reach in between them and gripped Novak's cock. Novak's hips jerked at the sudden touch accompanied by his surprised gasp. "Roger," he moaned.

Roger reached up and unclenched one hand from the headboard as he pulled and squeezed the cock in his other hand. Novak moaned out in Roger's mouth before he moved his mouth down to kiss Novak's neck. He used his knees as leverage to thrust in and out of Novak. He groaned as Novak's muscles clenched around his cock. "Oh, Novak, so tight," he moaned out into his lover's ear. Novak let go of the headboard with his other hand and twisted it in his lover's hair. "Are you close?" Roger asked.

"Yes, I am," Novak said. No sooner did he say that, his orgasm hit him unexpectedly and he arched up into Roger with a guttural gasp. His muscles clenched down ever tighter around Roger's cock and the Swiss let out a deep groan when he came. They collapsed on the bed which let out a groan along with theirs. A sigh of relief was more like it. "Oh, God that was great," Novak said.

"Yeah, it was." They both chuckled as they untangled themselves. Novak grunted when Roger pulled out of him and they spooned together on the small bed. "I'm surprised we didn't break the bed." Roger chuckled as pulled off the dead condom. He tossed it away and pulled Novak even closer to him.

"I think that groan it did when we finished was a sigh of relief," Roger said. Novak laughed out loud as Roger kissed his neck. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Novak said.

Novak yawned as he walked downstairs the next morning. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Morning," he said to Marko. His younger brother groaned unintelligibly before pouring some coffee into a mug. "What is wrong with you?" he asked.

"I didn't sleep last night," Marko said.

"Why?' he asked.

"Because something kept banging on the wall next to my room." Novak went a deep red as the door opened to reveal Roger. Marko went over to him with a glare.

"What?"

"Next time you're here for Christmas and want to copulate, make sure the bed is pulled away from the wall." Roger turned the same color red as Novak. "Or at least do it on the floor."

"Sorry," Roger said with a smile.

"Oh, glad someone found it amusing."

"Well, we had to get you back for that comment during the party some how," Roger said.

"That wall on that side bounced with each bang. I didn't sleep for fear you might go at it again," Marko said causing Roger to chukle.

"We got caught up in the heat of the moment," Novak said. Marko groaned as he left the kitchen and Dijana walked into the kitchen.

"Why does Marko look like he's been through hell?"

"Because he heard Roger and I last night," Novak said. At his mother's confused look, he continued. "The bed kept hitting the wall."

"Oh," she said before her eyes went wide. "Oh, and his room is right next door to yours," she said. "Gotcha," she said. "Pull the bed away from the wall tonight."

"Actually, I think Roger and I will go to my loft for the rest of our stay," Novak said.

"Doesn't matter if we pull the bed away from the wall," Roger said. "We're too loud."

"That's funny. I didn't hear you," Dijana said.

"That's cause yours and Dad's bedroom is downstairs, Mum," Novak said causing his mother to chuckle.

"Well, at least you know he'll never walk in on you," she said causing them to chuckle.

**End of Chapter Twenty Three**


	24. Epilogue

Author Note: This idea came to me as I was thinking about writing a sequel for TYC. Decided to rewrite the entire epilogue and take it from there. Hope you enjoy the rewritten chapter. I am working on a little snippet thing called 'First Year Engaged' It's not going to be as long as the previous story. Just little moments of Roger and Novak's first year as an engaged couple.

**Chapter Twenty Four: Epilogue Rewrite**

Djokovic-Federer Home - Monte Carlo, Monaco, 2017

It was nearly midnight when thirty year old Novak Djokovic arrived home from the ATP Barclays Finals tournament in London. He sighed out as he dropped his luggage to the floor and punched in the code for the alarm. Once the beeping stopped, he retrieved his keys and closed the door. He locked the door back up and reset the alarm before dragging his one bag into the laundry. He added his clothes from the bag to the already piles separated on the floor. Novak then picked up the nearly empty suitcase and headed upstairs. The past two months were hectic for Roger and Novak. Hell, the last two _years_ were hectic for Roger and Novak. In 2016, which was Roger's last year on the tour, Roger came out. It was hinted several months before he actually came out. Roger had to make Novak promise that he wouldn't come out as well. Novak wasn't happy that Roger was coming out first. He had hoped they would come out together as a couple. Roger handled the pressure of being a gay athlete and would have still been on the tour, except his aching back caused him to retire a couple of years before he wanted to. In 2017, things hit the fan, literally.

Right after Novak finally won the French Open, a picture of him and Roger in a passionate embrace surfaced. A picture taken in 2012 sometime. They weren't sure who was responsible or how it got out. Or why it took so long for it to surface. Rumors flew and it was too late to deny anything. A statement was released by their respective PR reps. "Roger Federer and Novak Djokovic have been in a relationship since the year of 2008 and in 2015, were legally married in a simple, secret ceremony in South Africa. We ask that they are given their privacy and not be hounded by photographers." Of course that's not all what was revealed in the last two months.

Novak entered his and Roger's bedroom to find the most beautiful sight ever. Roger fast asleep on their bed, with their two year old twins on either side of him. Rosie on his right and Theo on his left. He put his shoulder bag down and searched through it for his camera. He stood up and he quickly snapped a picture before just standing there watching them. He always felt guilty leaving all three of them when he went to a tournament. He noticed Roger was having a hard time with his absence. Not with handling the twins, but with Novak missing from the bed. With Novak still on tour and Roger cooped up in Monte Carlo with the twins, they didn't see much of each other. Only when Novak came home after a tournament and some times, weeks go by before he comes home.

Photographers seemed to be camping out every where except in Monte Carlo. They had a vacation chalet in Basel, but Roger's parents kept saying that there were paparazzi every where in town, hoping they would be out somewhere. Novak had spent the rest of the year walking around like he had a scarlet letter on him somewhere. He was so busy watching his husband and their kids, he didn't see Roger had woken up. "You going to stand there staring or help me get these rug rats to bed?" he asked causing Novak to jump. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Novak said putting his camera down. He went over to the right side and gently picked up Rosie. She was every bit like Roger. She had his eyes, nose, smile and laugh. She had curly strawberry blond hair that came from the DNA of the donor egg. Roger carefully got Theo into his arms and got out of bed. You could tell that Theo was Novak's son. His dark complexion, dark hair, smile and laugh was in the two year old. His bright green eyes and facial structure was from the DNA donor egg. Together, the two of them carried their children to the nursery across the hall. Novak put Rosie in her cot while Roger put Theo in his. "You know, we did say we were going to get them their own room," Novak said in a hushed whispered.

"We will. After they turn three next year in June," Roger said putting a blanket over Theo.

"Right," Novak said making sure Rosie was comfy. He sighed out in delight as two arms encircled him. "I missed you," Novak said as Roger's lips caressed his neck.

"I missed you too," Roger said. He turned Novak around and kissed him passionately. Novak moaned softly as Roger backed him up against the wall. Everything else stopped existing as Roger trailed his lips down Novak's neck. Roger's knee made it's way in between Novak's legs, nudging up against his cock. "Roger, not in the nursery. It's sacrilegious," he said. Roger chuckled as he pulled away from Novak and pulled him out of the room. They kissed as they made their way across the hall. Aiming for the doorway to the bedroom, they missed, hitting the wall. Novak grunted and Roger kissed his neck again.

"Bedroom, Roger. The bedroom," Novak said and Roger got them into the bedroom. They panted amongst their kissing as they made their way to the bed. Suddenly Roger pulled away and lifted Novak up. Novak giggled as Roger tossed him onto the bed before removing his shirt. "You seemed rushed," Novak said.

"I missed my husband and I'm going to show him just how much I missed him," Roger said before getting on top of Novak. "My problem is that our son always interrupts when we start anything intimate." Novak chuckled before Roger captured his lips into a deep kiss. He moaned into his husband's mouth. Something he missed the last few days. He put his arms around Roger's upper body and pulled him on top of him. He missed his weight on him too. Their hips connected and both started dry humping each other. Roger started kissing down Novak's neck and got a whimper from his husband.

"Roger," Novak gasped. Just then a whimper from the baby monitor on their nightstand caused them to stop. "I know I love him, but right now, I wish he was at his grandparents' house."

"Which one?" Roger asked getting off him.

"Either one," Novak said.

"I'm going to take care of him and when I get back, you had better be naked and ready for me, mister," Roger said leaving the room. Novak chuckled as he heard Roger talking with Theo quietly so he didn't wake Rosie. Naked? He could do naked.

Fifteen minutes later, Roger got back after getting Theo a glass of water and reading one story to him. Unfortunately for him, Novak was sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep. He groaned softly, cursing in Swiss German. He was probably naked, too. Roger stepped forward and carefully lifted the sheet up. He licked his lips at the sight of his naked husband, but decided against mishandling him. The fact that Novak was out like a light told him he was tired and jet lagged. Roger groaned as he got into bed and Novak curled his naked body up against his, which didn't help his growing problem. Novak's knee bumped it and he groaned softly before settling him down with a head kiss. "I love you," he whispered.

The next morning, Novak woke up; alone and hard. He sat up trying to remember if he and Roger had reunited in the bedroom. He groaned when he realized that he might have fallen asleep. "Crap," he muttered. He sighed out in disbelief as he got out of bed and headed into the bathroom.

Roger looked up when a freshly showered Novak came downstairs. "Daddy!" Rosie called out and Novak got a huge smile on his face. He walked over to her and gave her a big kiss. He gave a kiss to Theo too before Roger gathered him up in his arms and gave him a kiss of his own. Both twins giggled at their dads before going back to their breakfast.

"Coffee?" Novak asked once Roger let him go.

"All brewed for you," Roger said. Novak walked over to the coffee machine and poured himself some coffee into a mug, along with some sugar and milk. He was stirring it when he felt Roger's warm body came up behind him and his strong arms embraced him.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night," Novak said.

"You were tired and jet lagged. It was understandable," Roger said before lightly kissing his neck. "I've fallen asleep on you plenty of times in the past. You were bound to do it to me one of these days." Novak chuckled as Roger's lips moved up behind his ear. He moaned softly as he licked his sensitive spot liked so many times before.

"I thought you'd be tired of my neck after nine years," he said.

"Ah, it'll be ten years in January during the Australian Open."

"Hmm, ten years," Novak pondered before taking a sip of his coffee. Roger made him put his coffee down and turned him around to face him. He captured his lips into a passionate kiss and Novak wrapped his arms around his neck. They moaned softly as they kissed and Roger turned them around toward the island counter. Novak grunted in pleasure when his back hit the counter edge and he heard some giggling. Roger kissed down his neck on his left and he looked to his right to see the kids were watching them.

"Roger, the kids are watching us," Novak said.

"They don't know what we're doing," Roger said before going back to Novak's neck. Novak gasped when Roger nipped at his collarbone. Novak found his hands going to Roger's ass and he squeezed it, causing a groan to escape Roger's mouth. "God, I want to take you on this counter right now," the Swiss said. Novak moaned as Roger reached down to grasped Novak's ass to lift him onto the counter. Neither heard the front door open or the footsteps of two people coming down the hall towards the kitchen. Not until those people gasped in horror.

"What the heck do you two think you are doing?!" one person shouted. Both looked over to see both of their mothers standing in the door way. They immediately broke apart from each other as the twins giggled.

"You two were going to have sex in front of your children," Dijana said.

"I was going to take him out of the room," Roger said.

"You were going to lift him onto the counter," Lynette said walking over to the twins. Novak glared at him and grabbed his coffee.

"Hi, Mum," he said to Dijana.

"You had your hands on his ass. You're just as bad," his mother said. He let a sigh of despair and looked to his husband.

"Why are they here?" he asked.

"Because they are going to take the kids for the day and night so we can catch up with each other," Roger said to him. Novak stood there in silence. "You're welcome," his husband said before giving him a kiss. "Have you guys had breakfast yet?" he asked their moms.

After breakfast, they talked for while. Mostly about the recent events. "The paparazzi in Serbia are nuts. If they're not camping out at our house, they're out at your guys' house," Dijana said holding Rosie as she flung food.

"We should have bought that house in the mountains," Roger quipped causing Dijana to chuckle.

"What about the house in Basel?" Novak asked Lynette.

"I don't think they've found that one yet," his mother in law said bouncing Theo up and down on her lap.

"They'll find it," Novak said running his foot up Roger's leg. Roger cleared his throat bringing his coffee mug up to his mouth.

"Well, what did you expect, Novak? You guys come out as a married couple, a relationship that started in 2008, mind you. They want to catch you two together, along with the twins. The only picture that's surfaced so far is that first one," his mother said. Roger suppressed a moan when Novak's foot reached his crotch.

"All the analysts in the tournaments can talk about is every match we've played against each other. They kept saying how they didn't see anything that was an indication that we were a couple," he said.

"Yeah, that was one thing we were good at. Making people think we hated each other when behind closed doors we couldn't keep our hands off each other," Novak said, his toe just touching Roger's cock. Roger hid his groan behind his coffee cup, but Dijiana heard it. She determined it was time to leave. She was sure that Roger and Novak were probably playing footsie underneath the table.

"We should go, Lynette," Dijana said causing Novak to pull his foot away. "Let the boys catch up with each other," she said. Novak and Roger made eye contact across the table as their mothers got up from the table with the twins. They only broke it when the twins said goodbye at the encouragement of their grandmothers. They waved as Lynette and Dijana grabbed the baby bags that Roger had already packed. One final goodbye to the kids, the two women left with the toddlers. Roger and Novak remained seated at the breakfast table, finishing their coffee. They kept eye contact the whole time and Novak was getting hard under Roger's intense gaze.

"You want me, don't you?" Novak asked. Roger nodded his head taking another sip of his coffee. "Well, you'll just have to catch me then," the Serb said before taking off from the table. He caught Roger off guard who was a little slow to react. Novak didn't hear him until he got to the top of the stairs.

"You can't run from me, lover," Roger said. Novak stopped at the bedroom door and saw Roger take the steps, two at a time.

"Are you sure you're thirty six?" Novak asked before heading into the bedroom. Roger caught up with him and Novak let out a fit of laughter.

"I'm not thirty six when my husband teases me with his feet under table," Roger said. Novak chuckled before Roger turned him around and pushed him onto the bed. He played hard to get and moved up the bed as Roger pulled off his shirt. "Ah, ah. Where do you think you're going?" he asked pulling on Novak's legs. He got on top of Novak and started kissing him full on the lips. Novak moaned wantonly as Roger's body laid on top of his. He felt Roger put his arms up and then his shirt left his body. Roger was back on top of him and kissing his neck.

"Roger," he moaned. Roger spread Novak's legs and pulled them around his waist. "Missed me much?"

"Very much," the Swiss eating his neck said. "Let me show you," he added and Novak gasped out in pleasure.

Roger spent all day showing him how much he missed his husband.

It was now night time. Roger and Novak laid in bed caressing one another after making love again. Novak lost count after the fifth time. "We just spent all day making love," he said.

"Uh-huh," Roger said running his fingers along Novak's back.

"Remember the last time we spent all day in bed making love?" he asked.

"Hmm, US Open 2011. The rain delay day," Roger said, remembering. It was his idea after all.

"We should have done this more often," the Serb said. Roger chuckled before kissing Novak on the head.

"So, anything happen in the finals, besides you winning?" Roger asked. Novak let out a mournful sigh, causing concern for Roger. "Nov, baby?"

"Marian wants to retire," Novak said getting up.

"So he retires. Why the mournful sigh?"

"He doesn't want to leave me without a coach next year," he said.

"Well, had he thought about finding you a replacement?" Roger asked.

"He's not sure if anyone would take me on because of me being gay and in a relationship," Novak said before sighing out. He laid back down into Roger and got comfy. Just then Roger said something he really didn't think he would hear.

"What about me?" Novak sat back up and looked at his husband.

"You? Be my coach?"

"You're going to need one, Novak. Who better to coach you in your later years than your husband?"

"To tell you the truth, I hadn't really though of you as my coach," Novak said.

"Really?" Roger asked. Novak went to reply but Roger cut him off. "You hadn't thought of me in a position where you get to call me 'coach' not just on court, but in the bedroom as well?" Roger asked and he got his younger husband to blush. He chuckled as Novak batted at his face. "You have."

"Okay, yes, I have thought of you in bed with me calling you 'coach'," he said and Roger chuckled. "You've only been retired for a year. Are you sure you want to come back after only one year?"

"Nov, I may have the twins with me, but I'm dying to be your arm candy out in public," Roger said causing Novak to chuckle. "I'm lost here at home when you're away. You take the vibrator with you when your go on tour." Novak laughed out as Roger pulled him back down onto the bed.

"What about the press?"

"What about them?" he asked. "Do you really think we can hide for the rest of our lives?"

"We could try," Novak said.

"How about instead of hiding out, we come out in public for the first time? I can't let it all fall onto your shoulders. Not after this year." Some press had been really hateful towards Novak. There were press conferences that had to be stopped in the middle because some unruly reporter got rude and homophobic.

"We could do a press conference together before the tournaments. We could start writing that book you wanted to write when we came out."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that," Novak said. "We could do a TV interview too," he added.

"There you go," Roger said. "Already thinking ahead." He got closer to Novak in the bed and put his arm around him. "So, you willing to take orders from me?"

"Do I get rewards if I obey them?" Novak asked. Roger hummed before leaning forward and kissing his husband.

"You bet your ass, you do," he said amidst the kissing. "In fact, I think I'll give one right now," he said before rolling onto Novak. "Ready for round eight?" he asked.

"You bet," Novak said. "Coach," he added with a smile. Roger laughed before proceeding to round eight.

Things were going to get even more hectic, but as long as they were together, none of that matter.

**The End**

**Sequel; 'Ten Years Strong' coming by the end of the year.**


End file.
